Crystal Skies
by MABubbles
Summary: Prince Pierce and his family seem to be a mystery to the country they rule. They truly are like dolls used for show. But maybe Prince Pierce's Selection will unveil new secrets and a love that Pierce didn't think was real. Or maybe it'll just cause more problems for the royal family. SYOC CLOSED! 20/20 Spot taken!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Peirce!" Princess Magenta yelled, rushing up to her older brother. Peirce's Selection forms had been sent out only the day before and he wasn't the least bit nervous. His Selection didn't faze him, even if his future wife would be in the pile of girls coming to the castle.

"Pierce look!" Princess Magenta, or Maggie, as Pierce usually called her, held up a rose to him and he took it gladly. The rose had no thorns so that Maggie could hold it without hurting herself. Maggie's bright smile lit up the room as she took it back, not letting him sniff it for more then a couple of seconds. He grinned and rubbed her head, ruffling her brown hair, "It's beautiful."

"I know!" She said as she twirled around in the office.

Pierce laughed and leaned back in his chair, watching her carefully. Rain was pouring down outside and he watched as she pressed her face against the window, counting the drops of rain as they fell onto the glass.

Her dress was dirty, wet and soaking, probably from going outside to get the rose. The light hanging above them cast golden rays through her brown hair, making it look like honey. He touched his own hair, wondering if it looked like that, even if it was short.

"Aren't you nervous?" Maggie asked meekly and Peirce raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" He questioned and she rolled her blue eyes, turning to face him.

"Your Selection stupid," she smiled playfully and hopped onto his lap. Pierce hugged his little sister to his chest, wondering about it for a second. He wasn't nervous about the Selection, and he wasn't nervous about finding love. To prove that he had told his parents that he didn't want thirty five girls, only twenty.

"No," he answered quietly, "I'm not nervous, only curious."

"Curious about what?" Maggie frowned, looking up at her older brother. He shrugged and hugged her tighter.

"About the girls I guess."

 **NEW STORY! I'M SO EXCITED THIS IS MY FIRST SYOC EVER! (Sorry for the short Prologue)**

 **Here are all of the rules.**

 **No Mary-Sues or America Twins, be super creative!**

 **PM only, sorry for guests but I might have to talk to you about the characters**

 **I love detail and description! Add lots!**

 **There are also no more castes so remember that!**

 **Be creative and send in a character!**

 **Okay I think that's all…**

 **The form is also on my profile! Please send in a character only twenty spots!**

Name (Middle name optional):

Nickname (optional):

Age (16-21):

Appearance (hair, eyes, skin, etc.):

Personality:

Province:

Occupation:

Likes/Interests/Hobbies/Skills:

Dislikes/Fears:

Family:

Friends:

Backstory:

Ideal First Date:

How They Treat The Prince:

How They Treat The Contestants:

How They Treat The Royal Family:

How They Treat Their Maids:

Reason for Entering:

Others (Strategy/Romantic History/Clothing/etc.):

 **Thanks for entering!**


	2. CHAPTER ONE: Form of Dreams

**I'm going to introduce three girls in this chapter! And those lucky three girls are...**

 **Audrey Hofstadter**

 **Janis Ann Moore**

 **and Phoenix Bailey! I hope I get your character right!**

CHAPTER ONE: FORM OF DREAMS

Audrey

I'm wiping down the tables in the small diner I work at. I'm not allowed to be a cook, the manager only allows men too, which I think isn't very fair, but I can't tell him that because I need the money.

You see, my family, or I guess my mom and me, aren't rich models or actors like the people who stumble into this diner. I use to have a little brother, until de died because we couldn't get enough money for medical care. Then a year later, my father died. My father was a guard at the royal palace, and it makes me proud that he sacrificed himself for his country. I think about it a lot while I scrub tables and wash dishes. How my father worked as a guard to protect the royal family. It amazes me, and someday, I want to do something meaningful in my life like that. I don't want to be cooped up in this annoying diner watching people eat greasy food while I sit and take in cash that won't even go to me. I get half the pay the men do. Didn't we establish that discrimination was wrong millions of years ago?

I groan as I drop the dirty rag in the sink, staring at the tons of dishes I'd be doing all night. I looked around the diner, noticing one of the chefs hanging up his hat and apron before shooting me a glare that said, _what are you looking at?_ I turned around, focusing on the dishes until he left, and I was the only one in the room. I swallowed and looked at the hat he left. I couldn't help it, I wanted to know what if felt like to wear one.

I took it off the stub it was hanging on and tried it on, picking up a pan to stare at my blurry self in. I looked official, even if the pan didn't outline me well.

I put the hat back and started cleaning again. I hated this place, and I could tell that the other girls who worked here did too. Nobody enjoyed being neglected and forced to get a lower pay than someone whose job was actually _fun._

I sighed and looked around the room, bored once more. I looked at the rack that held my coat. I didn't really need the coat yet, because my province of Kent wasn't that cold, but I still brought it around, just in case.

I noticed a white slip sticking out of the pocket though and I went over to check it out. I reached in and felt paper. I pulled it out and there, in my hands, was the form for Prince Pierce's Selection.

Did I want to fill it out? I mean, I could quit my job and get my mom more money and it'd be fun, right?

I glanced around the room, at the dirty pots and pans and then at the counter where I had to take peoples money and _not_ keep it. That pretty much sealed the deal. I was going to join the Selection and get out of this messy diner.

Janis

Kids are very creative creatures. Somehow, this little three year old girl found a way to make tiny braids in my short brown hair that was stained with paint. The little girl's brother was painting with me on the kitchen counter, where red and blue and yellow paint was splattered everywhere. My mother wouldn't be very pleased about that.

Liliah was trying to get the youngest of the three children, the toddler who was only four, to calm down after his favorite TV show ended. I laughed at my younger sister as she offered him a pillow and then a glass of water.

Our neighbors children were very strange indeed.

I had babysat their kids for a month now. They were newer then the other neighbors around, but I was happy to take their children in while they went out for dinner. I adored children. They were so cute, and I hoped to grow up to be an art teacher, since I loved art as much as I loved children. One thing that never crossed my mind though, was getting married. I didn't want to be a wife, I wanted to be an artist, but I wanted to be around kids at the same time, so what better way to do so then becoming an art teacher. It was a great plan for my future.

My hands were sticky with red paint as the little boy drew a picture of a truck, or what looked like some kind of vortex hole. I laughed and went to wash my hands and clean up the mess. But before I could even touch my fingers to the running water, the doorbell rang and someone had to open the door. That someone happened to be me because my sister was taking care of the crying baby _and_ the little girl who wanted to braid _everyone's_ hair.

I reached for the door, but then remembering that my hands were red, I tried to use my elbows, and succeeded.

The person who stood on the other side of the door was my best friend, Lani. Lani had become my best friend when I was younger, five years old. I had been drawing a picture in the park, I can't even remember what I had been drawing, I think it was a butterfly, when she came up and sat next to me, staring at my drawing. She pointed to it, "That's really good." She had said and I smiled at the compliment. "Thanks." And after that, we kind of just became best friends.

I opened the door a little more for her to come in. She did and I noticed the person who was behind her. Coline was out other friend. Not a _best friend,_ but a really good one. They both strutted into the living room and I sighed.

"Go ahead and make yourselves at home,' I mumbled, because they had already done so without me saying anything.

Lani pulled out a piece of paper and shoved it into my face.

"Have you seen this?" She asked and I took a step back to look at it. I groaned, seeing that it was the prince's Selection form. I hated that prince. He didn't deserve to be the prince. I knew he was bratty and I hadn't even met him.

"You _are_ going to sigh up with us, right?" Lani said as she handed me the paper that I just crumpled up and threw behind me, 'No." I said flatly. Lani gasped, along with Coline, but I just shrugged.

"Liliah! I command you to knock some sense into your older sister and to tell her to join the Selection!" Lani yelled, grabbing the children's attention. The little boy stopped crying, the other little boy stopped painting and the girl turned her whole body towards me, her blonde hair framing her face.

Liliah spoke.

"Please Jan? Can you please join the Selection? PLEASE!" She whined and I plugged my ears, trying to get her out of my head. I loved my sister more then anything in the world, and that meant I'd do anything for her. I groaned and unplugged my ears, looking at all of them.

"You realize I'm probably not going to get in, right?"

"Yeah," Coline and Lani said at the same time and then laughed, Lani instantly turning back to me and finishing what they were going to say, "But it's worth a shot right?"

"Whatever," I said and grabbed the form, unraveling it to see the first word printed in a fancy way. "Here I go."

Phoenix

When I was eleven years old, I broke a girl's hand and now I have to go to the doctor's for my anger issues.

I try not to talk a lot, so that there won't be a big chance of me getting angry, but my life is like a walking, talking, negativity box. My father died when I was younger from breathing in too much smoke at the factory he worked at. My sister died last year in her sleep because of a heart attack. So it's just been me and my mother, all alone.

I don't have friends, like I don't have a full family. I work at my mother's restaurant and I hide a lot. I don't talk, even to my mother sometimes. And I don't tell anyone about my dream of having and playing a piano.

As me and my mother make our way down the white hallways of the hospital I hear moaning and crying and I really want to turn around and go home. I don't like the hospital, and I _really_ don't like having to go there for my anger issues. Every time I go there the doctor tells me to do something that calms me down. But that thing Is either reading or playing the piano, and I don't even have a piano to play!

So I take my journal everywhere and I write about my life and my story, so that later, if I'm some famous pianist, someone can write a biography about me.

My mother opens the door for me and I step inside the tiny room where there is a doctor waiting for me. She smiles and we go though the usual stuff. She asks me how I am, she checks some things, and then we talk for a couple of minutes before getting to the real stuff.

"Phoenix, is there anything you've always wanted to do?" The doctor asks, fixing her ruffled white coat. _I've always wanted to play the piano and have one,_ I think, but don't say it aloud because it's more of a secret then anything else. I think of something else, then answer, "I've always wanted to adventure more, you know, try new things, explore?" I say meekly and fiddle with my fingers as she thinks. Then, kind of like a light bulb went off in her head, and smiles and pulls out a form. A Selection form.

"You should sign up for the Selection. This is my daughters form, she didn't want to be in the Selection, so here," she hands it to me and I gulp, wondering if I should take it or not. I decide to take it and I hug it to my chest, protectively.

"I think this would be a great way to help your anger issues," the doctor smiles and starts talking to my mother. I rolled my eyes and stare at the form. _Is everything about my anger issues?_ I think as I take a pen and fill out the form. Eagar to get it done.

 **I hope that was good! If you don't like the way I made your character tell me and I'll change it! Keep submitting characters! Thanks!**

 **P.S. If you have any questions or concerns PM me or put it in the review! Thanks!**


	3. CHAPTER TWO: Love and Hope

**Sorry it took a while for this chapter! Anyways I hope you like it! The girls being introduced today are...**

 **Rowan Alicia Scott**

 **Jestelle Dawn Vanison**

 **and Calista Galloway**

 **Thanks! I really hope I get your character right!**

CHAPTER TWO: LOVE AND HOPE

Rowan

I'm singing in the kitchen as I help my mother with dinner. I always loved singing, and opera, and musicals, and other things like that.

I twirled around and placed some plates at the kitchen tables. My mother only smiled as she kept working. My mother and father owned a bakery, where my twin sister, Brie, worked. My mother pulled out our dinner and set it on a pad on the table. I sniffed, the smell was amazing, especially her home-made bread. I smiled as I was about to sit down at the table.

"Hi honey," I heard my mother say and I turned around in my chair to see my sister, Brie, and my father. My father was smiling, my sister, not so much.

"What's wrong?" My mother asked and reached to comfort my sister. My sister blocked her soft hand, obviously in a bad mood. I wiped a piece of my long hair out of my face. My hair had always been long, but I never minded it.

"Here," I sister grumbled as she tossed me a piece of paper. It was a letter, and I stared at it. It looked amazing, and very important, like it was formed from fairies. I looked up at my sister and then opened the paper, excitement boiling inside of me. What was inside? Was this why my sister was so angry?

I noticed that in Brie's hands was another letter. She had gotten one too. This must have been exciting for her too. Both of us got one.

I pulled out a golden slip of paper. The words that were written onto it were beautiful, a black ink on even prettier gold paper. I almost gasped.

I stared at the paper, and then I looked at my parents. My mother looked nervous, curious and jumping with excitement, while my father was standing there smiling, as if he knew what was in the envelope already.

My eyes scanned the paper and I smiled, my eyes lighting up with happiness.

"It's a form! A form for the prince's Selection!" I screamed happily. "Isn't this amazing?"

My mother smiled with relief, glad it wasn't something bad. I looked over at Brie, who was staring at her palms. I frowned, "Brie, aren't you excited?" Brie mumbled something, but I couldn't hear her. I poked her shoulder, asking again, "Aren't you excited Brie?"

"NO!" She yelled and I could almost see the tears forming in her eyes. "I know how this will go! You and I will both put our forms in and you'll be chosen over me! It's not fair! I've lived in your shadow forever and nobody really notices! All of your big dreams of being an actress! There are so much more important then what I do! I'll just get cast off to the side again."

I swallowed as I watched the anger disappear from her eyes and the sadness fall in. I wasn't able to say anything. I was stunned into silence, as my sister got up and ran out of the room, upstairs and into her bedroom. My father rushed up after her, knocking on her door to get her attention. My mother went over to me, "its okay," she whispered softly, "She's just stressed, I'm sure."

Sure.

Jestelle

I'm at a party with my friend Stella, because our other friend Opaque wouldn't come with us. Honestly, tonight, I'm not feeling the party either, unlike Stella who is laughing with some of her other friends. I groan, leaning in and talking loud so that Stella could hear me, "I'm going to go home!"

"M'kay," Stella said as she laughed hysterically at something a blonde girl said. I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel, walking towards the door to leave.

Parties use to be my way to hide from my parents and all of the abuse, but today wasn't the right day. I don't know why, but something just felt wrong about partying tonight.

I loved partying, and I loved having fun, but I had gotten the form for Prince Pierce's Selection today and it didn't go well.

My mother had found the form, and she insisted that I fill it out, but then came my father, who hated the idea of me going to the palace for some prince. They got in a fight, and it all ended up with me having several bruises in several different places. I was trying to get through the pain, but I just couldn't do it. Not today. I just wanted to sleep.

I walked home alone, thinking about the Selection form. For me, it'd be a good idea. I could leave my parents and get away from the life I had.

But another reason it was a good idea was Vance.

 _Vance,_ I loved his name. It was foreign on my tongue, because I hadn't said it for two years now.

I _loved_ Vance. Vance _loved_ me. Until the day he died, from being hit by a drunk driver. I missed him so badly. I had been the only person had his sad funeral, and my parents didn't like that I went to see his grave at all. I had been stuck for two years now, in a ball of sadness and now was my chance to get out. I could go to the castle, meet the prince, maybe even fall in love again and forget about Vance. But I'd never truly forget about Vance, and I knew that was true. I loved him.

I opened the door to our house quietly, hoping that everyone was asleep and that my father and mother wouldn't wake up to hurt me again. Nobody was awake, and I knew that because I saw my father lying on the couch, passed out and when I went upstairs to see if my mother was awake, I found her sleeping in the bathtub. Weird.

I paused when I saw the form sitting on the kitchen counter. The kitchen was a mess, but the form made the rest of the room not only seem messy, but seem plain too.

The form was crimpled and a corner was ripped off, but the important stuff was saved. Well except for the _n_ in name wasn't there, but they'd understood what that was like I did.

I took a pen and started to fill it out.

Calista

I pulled my thick dark brown hair into a ponytail. My brother Erik is sitting on the couch with me watching TV and I'm writing. I loved writing. It was one of those things that people just had a passion for, and I was one of those people.

My brother looked at me for a second before turning his body completely around and raising an eyebrow.

"So... just tell me now so that I'm ready if your chosen, are you?" Erik asked in a way where it would be impossible for me to understand what he was talking about.

"What?" I asked, confused, but curious. What was all of this gibberish he was talking about?

"Are you...going to sign up for the Selection I mean," he questioned leaning in closer as if this was a secret and I'd have to whisper to him. I scratched at the back of my neck, wondering. I mean, I was curious about it. What was the royal family like? What was palace life like? Maybe I would sigh up, just because.

"I don't know," I said honestly and my brother groaned, "That is the absolute worst answer ever."

I smiled and pushed him lightly as he turned himself back to the TV, but before totally losing focus in me, he added, "But when you do find out if you will or not, you are going to tell me first, right?"

"Sure," I said as I went back to writing.

It wasn't too long without any kind of talking because after a while I felt a hand on my shoulder and I yelped, falling off the couch. I didn't like it when people touched me without asking first. Even if it was my family or friends.

"Oh, right, sorry Callie," My father said and glanced at the TV before taking Erik's remote and turning the TV off, Erik whining like a two year old as he did. "TV rots the brain," my dad said and I giggled quietly. It was strange having my dad talk that way, because he wasn't always telling us to turn off the TV. There must of been something wrong, or something going on if he were to act like this.

And I found out exactly what it was when he turned to me, asking, "Are you going to sign up for the Selection Callie?"

I shrugged, "I honestly don't know, Erik asked the same question earlier today and I think I might, but I'm not sure."

My father bit his lip, like he was nervous. I picked up my journal and my pencil, "Well..." I said trying to think of a way out, "I'm going to go write upstairs, or maybe go climb a tree outside."

"Yes, because that's a normal thing to do on a Monday in the afternoon," Erik laughed. I laughed with him, smiling.

"Yep," I said as I raced upstairs, but I grabbed my form before I did. I wasn't sure if I should fill it out or not. Part of me wanted to, because my curiosity was yelling at me, but another part of me wondered, _What if the prince likes me? I don't really want a prince boyfriend._

I shrugged. He probably wouldn't fall for me. I mean, a lot of boys liked me, but he was a prince, he wasn't just some boy like all of the others. When I was to leave, it wouldn't break his heart like all of the others. Likes Thomas, a boy I had broken up with, but had been good friends with. I wondered if when I sighed up, and (maybe) got in, Thomas and all of those other guys would care.

No, I established. No one but my family would care.

So I took my new pen, half out of ink, and started writing my name on the shining paper.

"Name," I murmured as I filled it in, "Calista Galloway."

 **I hope I got your characters right! The next chapter will have the prince in it!**

 **Any questions or concerns please PM me. Remember PM _ONLY._ **


	4. CHAPTER THREE: Young Royals

**Chapter three! So again, I hope I get your characters just right and perfect, though there's only one new character in this chapter. Congratulations Ellery Seraphina Weston! You are the character for this chapter!**

 **Warning: this chapter may include cookies!**

CHAPTER THREE: YOUNG ROYALS

Ellery

"They want me to be the queen of Illea! If I don't become the queen of Illea then I'll have to become the Duchess of Swendway! My mother is crazy, ever since I was little she was training me to become the next queen/princess of Illea! I guess she did the math and me and Prince Pierce are about the same age! Yippy," I said sarcastically to my friends Tristan and Kendall, but Tristan's older brother was here too. Tristan wasn't paying attention to me though, he kept glancing over at Kendall, who he had a crush on forever. But Kendall wasn't paying attention to him, she was paying attention to his older brother, or another name for him, Kendall's boyfriend. I hated when Tristan ignored me and when this love triangle was going on. I groaned and snapped my fingers in front of his face and he glanced at me before going back to looking at Kendall.

I looked at Kendall and Tristan's older brother Reeve. I didn't understand this annoying game they'd been playing. Kendall was the prize, and Tristan and Reeve I guess both liked her. But Kendall didn't even know that Tristan had feelings for her, and I wasn't sure that Reeve knew that either. So now, Tristan was stuck staring at their creepy little flirts and boyfriend to girlfriend interaction.

"I hate this," Tristan whispered and I laughed, making both Kendall and Reeve look at me.

"It's nothing, nothing at all," I laughed, shooing their attention away with my hand. I looked at Tristan, who was now staring at the ground in front of him, focusing on walking down the narrow streets of Calgary.

"Were you even listening to me?" I asked him, snapping my fingers in front of his face again. He looked up and then shrugged, "Not really."

I rolled my eyes and stopped walking for a few second to grab his wrist and pull him back with me. Kendall glanced at us, but decided to keep walking and talking with Reeve.

"Listen Tristan, I know you have this secret little creepy crush on Kendall and all, but seriously? What about your other friend who is standing right in front of you and needs your attention and your support right now," I waved a hand in front of his face and then pointed to me.

"It's me, I'm your other friend," I said and Tristan nodded as if he understood, but his face told me he knew that even before I explained it, "Noticed."

I sighed, bored a little. I was ready to do something, maybe I could go and play a prank on my brother Nolan. I needed something to take my mind off of the Selection. It wasn't fair, couldn't I choose whether I wanted to be a princess or a duchess or something else? A princess didn't exactly suit my fancy, nor did the idea of being a duchess. I hated how my mother spent my life getting me ready for this Selection. As if I'd even have a chance to get in. I bet they only chose the models to be in the Selection. Something like that.

Anyways, it wouldn't work. Even if I did get into the Selection, I'd do everything I could to get out. Maybe I'd throw water balloons at the prince, or put glue on his chair. If I stepped into that castle. I'd be getting out the next day, but I'd be getting out in style.

Pierce

When people say life has a way of surprising you, they mean it. When I say Magenta has a way of manipulating people, I mean it too.

"Can I have a cookie Piercy?" She asked me one day, actually, a couple of days before the girls were going to be announced. The thing was that I had no cookies on me, so I had no clue why she was asking me for one.

"Uh...sure?" I said and she yelped in happiness. She went rushing out of the room, and I didn't see her again until a couple of minutes later when her face was covered in chocolate and she had a cookie in her hand.

"What did you do?" I asked, kneeling down to wipe the chocolate off of her face with the end of my sleeve. She smiled, her teeth having chocolate on them too. _Really Maggie?_ I thought as I sighed and let my hand fall onto my face.

"I asked the cooks if I could have cookies, don't worry, about it," she smiled again and left the room with the door ajar. I rubbed my forehead and sighed, "Okay," I mumbled under my breathe, pretending that didn't just happen.

I sat back down on my chair, and stared at a bunch of pictures of some forms. I wasn't the person who would be choosing the girls, but I just wanted to see a couple, to get a good look at them and see what the others would be like.

Some of the girls caught my eyes. There were a lot of girls with red hair, some with cute innocent faces, other with looks that said, _save me._ I tried to stay away from those, just to make myself feel better. I didn't like that a lot of people hated me. I didn't even know why they hated me! Was it because of my parents? No, my parents were pretty good rulers right?

"Wrong," I heard Maggie's voice and I looked up, seeing her staring at me.

"Did you just...did you just like-read my mind?" I asked, nervous that she'd say yes.

"No, that's crazy, you started talking aloud," she said and smiled once more. She came to sit on my lap, and I didn't mind when she got my suit all dirty with her chocolate hands. She snuggled into me.

"Mommy and Daddy were talking about how to be better rulers in the hallway," Maggie said and I waited for her to finish, "So that would mean their terrible rulers now, right?"

"No," I said, why would she think that?

"Oh, I thought it did," Maggie said, chomping her cookie. She was making me want a cookie now.

"You just need to listen more, and think too," I said as I set her down next to me. Maggie always listened to what went on in the castle. There wasn't a thing she didn't know.

Which kind of scared me.

 **I hope you liked this chapter and Maggie's cookie obsession! And I hope I did Ellery (Elle) alright! Thanks for reading and keep sending in characters!**


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: Fill Out The Form

**HI! The girls who will be introduced today are...**

 **Josephine Edmunds**

 **Autumn Miller**

 **and Seyella Rose Fineman! I hope I get your character right and enjoy!**

CHAPTER FOUR: FILL OUT THE FORM **(honestly I only named the chapter this because I couldn't come up with a name for this one!)**

Josephine

I clean the counters of my house with the blinds closed making the room seem dark. My two friend, Matthew and Kiersten are sitting in chairs in front of me, watching as I finish cleaning.

"So are you going to sign up for the Selection?" Matthew asks me, though he's glaring at Kiersten.

I know that Matthew doesn't want Kiersten to sign up. It's because they like each other. But Matthew has no problem with me becoming a princess and marrying a prince.

"I might sign up for the Selection," I say with an emotionless expression and a serious tone. I've been told I could be very serious, but I never minded that. "It could give us the money we need for my father's treatment."

My father got a skin disease a while ago. My family is very poor, so I had to start working at a young age, so when I was twelve I started working as a maid at a hotel nearby. Today was one of the only days I had off.

"Right, right," Matthew said and tapped the table. I finished cleaning and tugged on my white hair. Here is the thing. In my family, my mother is the only one who isn't an albino. The rest of us are, which is really only me, my father, my younger sister and my younger brother. That's mainly the reason why I don't like going outside. Because I'm afraid I'll get the same skin disease my father has.

"I might sign up," Kiersten said and both Matthew and I looked at her, startled. "Only because I think it'd be fun!" She raised her hands up like she was protecting herself.

I went to clean another counter, but I stopped. My form was on the counter, next to a small box and a pencil. I grabbed the pencil.

"Should I?" I asked, though it wasn't really a question. I was going to, but I just wanted to hear what they'd say. Matt shrugged, leaning forward, "Sure, if you want to. I mean, it would get you money for your Dad."

"True, true," I tapped my chin with the pencil then started to write my name on the paper.

Autumn

"I just think that it'd be a great idea! It'd make her more confident!" I heard my mother talking to my father about the Selection. My father wondered for a second, "I guess, but I'm not so sure." He sounded a little nervous, probably because I was always so shy.

I always hide away from people. Of course I had my brother, sisters and best friend Berklee, but I was extremely shy around other people.

But the Selection, to me, sounded like an amazing idea. I wanted to prove that I could be confident. I wanted to make my family proud. But I also wanted to meet the prince, badly. I had always had a tiny crush on the prince, but I hide that well enough that nobody would notice. I didn't exactly look like the kind of person to want to go to a Selection.

I looked at the notebook in my hands. I loved writing. It was one of my favorite things in the world. I loved just writing all of my thought into a book when I couldn't say them aloud. Another thing I loved was the stars and the universe. It was amazing and I loved looking at the stars at night. I always had an interest in Astrology. But that didn't matter now. I started listening to my parents again.

"Come on! This is so big! Constance and Juliet are too young! And Michael...well, he's a boy, he can't enter a Selection! She's the only one! Trust me, she'll like the idea too!" I heard my mother said and then my father mumbled an agreement.

I was about to get up and leave when I heard their footsteps right next to me and looked up to see them staring down at me.

"Hi," I said meekly and they looked at each other.

"Autumn we were thinking about the Selection..."

Seyella

I was trying to show Emily how to say Umbrella in Latin when Heidi came over with an envelope in her hand.

"Look what I just got in the mail!" Heidi said throwing on the grass in front of me and Emily. Emily grabbed it first as I tried to reach for it. She smiled and yelped in delight, "Ms. Ella look! It's a Selection form!"

"Emily, you know what I said, call me Sey, my family usually calls me Ella," I smiled, though I didn't really mind if she called me Ella. I loved kids, and Emily, was one of those kids. I was a tutor and helped tons of kids with their languages. I knew Latin, French, Spanish and English. And then I was good with history, science, and math too. I was at the top of my class. Really, learning was more like a treat to me it seemed.

I pulled my frizzy red hair into a ponytail as I ripped the form away from Emily who was drooling over it. She pointed to it.

"You are _so_ signing up!" Emily jumped up and down happily.

I looked over at Heidi who was grinning, "I think you should." Of course she thought I should. I bet everyone thought I should. I bet my friends Felix and Elizabeth would both want me to enter the Selection. I bet my mother and my father (if my father was still alive) would want me to sign up.

"You won't ever get married and have children if you don't ever try!" Emily whined and I stared at her for a moment before thinking, _she has a point._

I snatched a pen from Heidi's hands and Emily squealed in excitement.

"You're going to be a princess!" Emily yelped and I rolled my eyes.

"There isn't even a one out of a hundred percent chance of _that_ happening."

 **I hope I got Josie, Autumn and Ella/Sey alright! Thanks for reading!**

 **Questions:**

 **Who is your favorite character so far? (Other then your character)**

 **What do you think of the prince and his little sister Maggie?**

 **And do you like the story so far?**

 **Thanks for reading (again) Hope this was a good chapter!**


	6. CHAPTER FIVE: Use The Force

**THE GIRLS FOR THIS CHAPTER WILL BE:**

 **Saraphina Laural Black**

 **Scarlett Alexandra Knobe**

 **and Riley Morgans!**

 **I hope I get your characters right! Pierce's POV in the next chapter!**

 **WARNING: This chapter is not in the first person POV it is in the third person POV. Just to make that clear!**

CHAPTER FIVE: USE THE FORCE

Saraphina

"Sara look at this!" Katrina, Sara's best friend ran through the hall of the orphanage towards where Sara and one of the other kids at the orphanage was. Katrina was happy, and was holding something in her hands.

"Look at this! It's a Selection form!" Katrina held it up to Sara's face, so close, so that Sara's bang that covered her right eye touched it. Sara pushed the form out of her face and shrugged, "So? It's not like I'll ever get in."

"But aren't you signing up?" Katrina asked, her voice becoming less enthusiastic by the minutes. Saraphina, who liked being called Sara a lot better, shrugged again, "Probably not, there is _NO_ way I'm getting into the Selection, so I'm not going to even try.

Sara got up from the couch she was sitting on. She walked away quietly, and alone. Katrina sometimes got angry at her best friend. Sara was always so independent. But sometimes Sara didn't like that. Sara wanted to let her guard down, but she couldn't. When she was three her parents abandoned her by the orphanage and they never came back. So Ms. Harper, the woman who ran the orphanage took her in and was kind to her. But ever since that day, there was no way she was going to let down her guard so easily.

Katrina stared at the form in her hands, wondering why Sara wouldn't sign up. She understood the fact that Sara was an orphan, but the royals didn't judge her on whether she had parents or not. She crumpled the paper in her hand, then an idea popped into her head.

Katrina grabbed a pen that was sitting on a table next to a blonde little girl who was colored a picture of a lion and started to scribble a ton of words down onto the piece of paper. Katrina didn't even consider how Sara would react to her putting her name into the Selection, but she knew, that later in Sara's life, she would thank Katrina for this.

Katrina smiled as she finished writing down all of the things they needed to know.

Sara was _so_ going to thank her later.

Scarlett

Scarlett pulled the cake out of the oven, smelling the tasty scent of sugar boiling under heat. The cake reminded Scarlett of herself, with it's yellow and brown mixture. Scarlett, unlike her name, had long wavy brown hair and blonde tips. She was a cute girl, with freckles running across her nose and dimples on both sides of her face. She was always called cute. Probably because she _was_ cute.

"Oh Scar, Vicky's here, she's outside!" Her mother yelled from the door of her bakery. Scarlett's mother loved cooking, and had owned a bakery for a while now, while her father and three older brother's were workers. Vicky, one of her only friends that were girls, was waiting outside, tapping on the ground. When she saw Scarlett, she grabbed her arm, pulling her towards a truck that consisted of four other people, all boys.

"Scar haven't you heard? The Selection for Prince Pierce is here and I'm so excited!" Vicky smiled, pushing Scarlett into the shotgun seat. Scarlett was about to say that she needed to tell her mom were she was going, but decided against it. If she was with Vicky, she was fine.

"I'm going to sign up for fun! Are you? Oh please do it Scarlett! It'll be fun! We won't even get in, we'll just sign up and pretend to be excited!" Vicky yelped and Scarlett laughed. Maybe it'd be fun. Vicky did have a good point.

"I'll sign up, but don't expect me to fall in love with a prince," Scar said, leaning back in the car. The boys laughed and two of them started a punch buggy war in the backseat next to Vicky who was yelling at them to stop.

Scarlett thought about her boring life. It wasn't _exactly_ boring, but it wasn't anything like a Selection. She started thinking about how fun it would be to be in a Selection. What if she met the prince? Well of course if she was entering a Selection she would be meeting the prince. It would be like a new adventure, and she loved adventures.

Riley

 _Riley and her best friend Rose were coming home from an archery competition that Rose made Riley attended to. The roads were covered in ice and everyone was sure to be careful, but it didn't seem like being careful helped any._

 _Riley's care slipped on black ice._

 _It hurtled itself into the lake alongside the road and was sinking. While Riley could unbuckle her seatbelt, Rose wasn't as lucky. Her seatbelt was jammed. Both Riley and Rose tried to unjam it and finally, after a couple of second they did. Riley broke one of the windows, glad that it was easy, and saw Rose motioning her to get to the surface. Riley nodded, sure that Rose was following right behind her but when she reached the surface and gulped for air, Rose was nowhere in sight._

 _Later, Riley figures out that Rose's leg had been crumpled by the crash and she couldn't get out. Riley's best friend drowned._

Riley Morgans woke up screaming from the memory that rushed into her head the night before. It wasn't even a dream, it was a nightmare. Riley touched the back of her waist where she had gotten a tattoo to remember the day. A tattoo of a crystal rose.

Her mother rushed into the room, enveloping her in a hug. Riley had always been closer to her mother then her father because her dad was usually working. Her mom worked too, at the same hospital her dad worked at, but since her father wasn't really around a lot, she became more of a mother's girl.

Riley hugged her mother back, but her mother stopped suddenly, a smile forming on her face, "Guess what came in the mail today!" Her mother yelped happily and Riley raised a questioning eyebrow, "What?"

"The Selection form, here," she handed Riley a envelope that looked like a million bucks. Riley only nodded and got up to get dressed. At the moment, she didn't really want to think about the prince and his Selection.

Riley went for a run instead, something she did often because she had to stay fit. Riley was a hunter, and her job, or organization, was to hunter and cook the food for homeless or poor people in her province of Whites. Riley liked hunting too. It too a lot off her mind and let her cool off after something happened. When Rose died, she used it to get better, though even now she wasn't totally okay. She still hurt, and wanted her best friend back.

Riley stopped by "The Fort" a place that her and Rose had made when they were younger. It was like their secret area, where they always hung out. She missed having Rose with her.

She stared at the form she had tucked away in her pocket. She wanted to sign the form, she thought that maybe, just maybe, she could change the world if she did. She could do something bigger and better then just helping the people in her province. She smiled to herself. That's what she wanted, she wanted to help people. And that's what, hopefully, she'd do.

 **I hope I got your characters right! I say that every single time! Anyways thanks for reading and here are two questions.**

 **Who is your favorite character so far? (Again)**

 **And do you think the name of this chapter is extremely odd because it has nothing to really do with the chapter?**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. CHAPTER SIX: Living Like A King

**THE GIRLS FOR TODAY ARE...**

 **Diamond Washington and Lillian Aria Golden!**

 **Both submitted by Missmya16! Thank you!**

 **Anyways here we go!**

 **WARNING: Prince Pierce will be in this chapter too!**

CHAPTER SIX: LIVING LIKE A KING

Diamond

I walk through the hallways of the palace with papers in my hands. I'm a Palace Advisor if you're wondering why I'm in the palace. Tonight is supposed to be the _Report_ where the prince gets to see all of the girls who entered the Selection for him.

I'm excited, but worried.

I entered the Selection, but only for fun, because I thought it'd be cool. I never thought of the fact that I could get chosen to be in his Selection.

I turned a corner and ran into something, something hard. I fell back, my papers scattering everywhere. I groaned, angry, but it wasn't the other person's fault. I looked up to see the queen of Illea looking down on me.

"Are you alright Lady Diamond?" She asked, holding out a hand for me. The queen and I were really good friends. I think I was more friendly to her then I was to even little Maggie.

"Oh yes," I said bowing, even though I knew the queen liked casual more then formal, "I'm fine, thank you for asking. But are _you_ okay? Not only with me running you over, but with tonight? The Selection? Are you scared to give your little boy away?"

The queen laughed, "My little boy is nineteen, I think he's fine Diamond. Besides, I still have my little Maggie."

Maggie, right, totally forgot about Maggie even though I was just thinking about her a couple of second ago.

Maggie was only eight, so the queen had a long way to go with her. There was a giant gap between Magenta and Pierce because of the queens _other_ daughter, the one who didn't survive. The other princess of Illea died when she drowned in a small lake. Nobody had been with her, because she had snuck out. The queen was crying for weeks.

"True, you do still have Maggie," I said and started picking up papers.

"Did you sign up for the Selection?" She asked. I nodded, "But only for fun, I don't think I'll fall in love with Peirce."

The queen laughed loudly, causing me to drop the papers in my hands once again. She had startled me.

"You'll be surprised Diamond."

Okay...

Lillian

I filled out the form because I know I'll get in.

I'm perfect for the Selection, and I know that all of those other girls won't stand a chance.

I think about this while my housemaids pull my black hair into a tight bun on top of my head. They add eye shadow near my green eyes and get me a dress that's red.

My maids will do anything for me, because they're afraid of me.

I can see why, I'm a person who people should be afraid of. That's why I'm sure I'll win the Selection.

I make my way downstairs and into my large living room. I don't have my parents or rest of my family anymore. They all passed away, ah... how sad. Well, no, not really, I never truly liked my family. Nor did I care about them. They were just getting in my way.

I sat on the couch in front of the TV. Tonight the prince was supposed to announce all of the girls who were going to enter the Selection. I was positive that I'd be one of them.

I crossed my legs, though I didn't need luck. I turned on the TV to a channel about fashion. I ordered a maid to go get me something to drink. Usually I was alone in my large house. I didn't have friends and there weren't very many people who would come knocking on the door. Sometimes I'd have work guests, but usually, it was me here, alone, with my gross maids littering the house trying to clean every mess I make.

I sip on the drink the maid had gotten me as I watched two people talk about the Selection when they should have been talking about the fashion show. I growled. Why couldn't people do things right?

I grabbed the remote, but instead of changing the channel, I threw the remote at the TV, cracking it and making the screen go black. All noise in the house stopped as the maids stared. I looked at one of the maids, a short, blonde haired one. I pointed to the TV, "Get someone to fix it," I snapped, "Now."

I strutted out of the room. I'd be a great queen. ***Cough* (Not) *Cough***

Pierce

I paced the room. The _Report_ wasn't supposed to start for another half hour, but I was still pacing. When I paced, it wasn't because I was nervous, it was because I was thinking. Everyone did something when they thought. Some people tapped their fingers on the table, some people bit their lips. But I paced.

Maggie waddled up to me, watching me pace for a minutes before grabbed my jacket, "You're making me dizzy with all of this dancing you're doing."

"I'm not dancing sweetie, I'm pacing, I do this when-"

"When you're nervous?" Magenta interrupted and I frowned. "What? No, I do this when I'm thinking."

"I like the nervous one better," she said and skipped away. I rubbed my temples and thought. How would the first elimination go, who would be the first to go, what would I do for a date? These things weren't making me nervous, because I didn't get nervous easily, but these things were challenging me to actually put some brain power into what I did. Maybe for a girl who was quiet and shy, I could just go on a walk with her. Maybe for a girl who was outgoing and bubbly I could do something funny. Without coffee of course.

I spotted Diamond Washington, a Palace Advisor and grabbed her wrist.

"Diamond, if you were chosen for the Selection, what would you do for a date?" I asked, and although her face showed, _what?!_ She answered kindly, "I think I'd want a dinner, but under the stars. It'd be really pretty and calm."

I thought about that.

"Okay..." I said slowly and let go of her wrist. She quickly scurried away, as if she didn't like the idea of being in my Selection. I wondered instantly if she had filled out a form. Maybe she did and she just didn't want to tell me. Maybe she didn't want to fill out a form but her family made her. Or wait.

Diamond's family was in Italy. Diamond came to Illea by a mistake. I remembered her telling us that. Diamond was on a plane heading to a different country when the plane crashed and she was the only survivor. It was hard to believe really, but I did believe it and was amazed. I swallowed as I kept pacing.

The Selection was going to begin in only half an hour.

 **HAPPINESS! Missmya16 I hope I got your characters right and hopefully you liked what I did with them! Thank you everyone for reading and sending in characters! I can't wait to start _actually_ writing about the drama and romance of the Selection! Questions for today.**

 **How do you like Diamond?**

 **What do you guys think of Lillian? (or Lily, her nickname)**

 **Do you think it's weird that the prince isn't nervous or worried?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN: The Report

**Today will not have any girls POVs! Today is all about the prince introducing each girl!**

 **The next chapter will have more new girls!**

 **WARNING: I may have needed to change some of the provinces because of all of the girls! Sorry and thank you for understanding!**

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE REPORT

Pierce

I waited and watched as the man, Amias, started to take the basket of forms into my line of view. He turned and winked at me before opening up the first form.

"Lady Audrey Hofstadter from Kent," a girl with strawberry blonde hair was shown. She had freckles that danced across her nose and bright green eyes. She was really cute and pretty and she looked nice, like going the Selection was an escape from something else.

Amias moved onto the next girl.

"Lady Janis Anne Moore from Hansport," I looked at this girl. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was smiling, but her smile looked forced, like she didn't want this. As if someone made her sign up.

"Lady Phoenix Bailey from Belcourt," a girl with red hair and hazel eyes popped up. She had freckles also, but I didn't complain. I liked freckles, they looked more playful, or carefree. Maggie poked me and I turned to look at her. She mouthed, _I like her hair._ I smiled and nodded, staring at the screen with her face again.

"Lady Rowan Alicia Scott," this girl had freckles too and I smiled. She was smiling, so I could make out her dimples. Unlike me who only had one dimple when I smiled, on her face was two dimples, bright and obvious. Her eyes were golden brown and looked like caramel. She had a dark red colored hair that was tied back into a braid that was sitting on her shoulder.

"Lady Jestelle Dawn Vanison from Baffin," the other girls face disappeared, replaced by a girl with rusty red hair. She had deep bleu eyes that were narrowed. She had freckles, like the girls before her. She had small lips and thick eyebrows that sat above her eyes. Those dark blue eyes. They were pretty and different. I'd seen bleu eyes before, but I really liked the dark coloring.

"Calista Galloway, from Clermont," this girl was pretty too. She had bright bleu eyes which caught my attention like the girl before. Her hair was long and wavy dark brown. She was smiling and her smile just made _me_ want to smile. And I did.

"Miss Ellery Seraphina Weston from Calgary," Ellery, her named popped out to me. I liked it. It was pretty and elegant. But when I looked at her face I saw how pretty she truly was. She had blonde hair and gray eyes and seemed kind. Her hair was so straight that I couldn't even tell if there was a curl in it.

I smiled at the girls as they passed. Each and everyone of them held a special place in my heart now, and I couldn't even think of letting any of them leave.

"Josephine Edmunds of Sumner," this girl shocked me, but I liked it. She had albinism. I had never seen one of those before, but I heard about them. A part of me was aching to meet her. She had white blonde hair and grayish blue eyes. Here hair, her albino hair. I didn't want to sound offensive when I met her, but it was so _cool._

Maggie poked me once more and mouthed again, _I like her hair too._

"Lady Autumn Miller," Amias said and I looked at the girl on the screen. She had curly hazelnut colored ringlets and dark brown eyes. She smiled softly, and she was really, truly attractive looking, like all of the girls before her, but this girl, like some of the others before her, had a creative look.

"Seyella Rose Fineman of Waverly," This girl had long frizzy red hair. Her face was covered in freckles, but honestly, that wasn't the thing that stuck out to me. There had been many girls before her with red hair and freckles, but the thing that caught my attention was her name. Like Ellery, is was interesting and new. It wasn't elegant, but more fun and calm.

"Saraphina Laural Black," I wasn't really listening, but she was a _lot_ different fro the other girls. This girl was Chinese. I had remember reading one of the forms that said the girl was Chinese, but it was _not_ this girl. This girl had dark brown hair and a bang covered her right eye. She had chocolate brown eyes and her smile was sweet. She was really pretty though.

"Scarlett Alexander Knobe of Atlin," this girl was really attractive to. She had large hazel eyes and wavy brown hair, but I could see a bit on blonde peeking up from the tips. She had freckles too, and I couldn't help but smile at that. Freckles just made me smile. Maybe it was because it was cute, or looked childish, but I loved them. Maybe it was because Magenta had freckles.

"Riley Morgans of Whites," Riley was a girl with midnight black hair. It was cut in layers and looked nice with her face. She had stony gray eyes, but when I looked at them, even if they were really pretty, they seemed like they hated me. The hard coloring made her look serious and just wanting to get business done. But the rest of her didn't say that at all. It told me that she was nice and helpful.

Amias looked at me before saying the next one. I stared at the screen waiting for a girl with a giant scar across her eye, or someone that Amias (because he was very picky) though wasn't that pretty. But the face that appeared was not expected.

"Diamond Washington," her hair showed up first, red with white and blue strips in it. Then her dark blue eyes came, holding me in their grasp, next, came her face, and the smile she had when she was in the picture. It looked liked she had just been laughing, like her friends were messing with her and she was trying not to start hysterically laughing again. But I knew that she didn't have any friends she laughed with. She was laughing with herself, thinking of how crazy she was to send a form in. I looked into the crowd and saw her. She obviously didn't expect to be chosen, and she was obviously trying not to look at me.

But the name quickly disappeared, along with her picture. The next face to show up wasn't really interesting to me. I kind of slumped in my chair the rest of the way.

"Lillian Aria Golden, from Zuni," the girl had black hair, and green eyes. I looked at her. She was pretty, she looked like a future queen, but my heart had sunk into my stomach.

"Chantel Lane," this girl though, made me perk up. She had light brown hair, and brown hooded eyes. She had a baby-like face, but I don't know. There was something about her. It seemed like she was powerful, and that kind of scared me. Pathetic I know right?

I sighed, thinking I only had a couple more girls to go before I'd be able to go to bed. But after tonight I don't think I'd want to go to bed.

 **THE LAST GIRLS WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'm sorry for those of you who read through this chapter and waited for your girl but didn't get to her! And the next chapter will also have two girl's POVs as they get chosen! Two of the girls I haven't done yet. Thanks!**

 **Questions:**

 **Who is your favorite girl so far?**

 **And what do you think of Pierce?**


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT: The Last Selected

**The two girls who will be sharing their feelings about being Selected in this chapter are...**

 **Avery Hailey Clemens and Saisha Sen Gupta!**

 **Hope you like it!**

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE LAST SELECTED

Pierce

I'm watching the rest of the Selected go by.

Avery Hailey Clemens is next, and she's pretty, with straight blonde hair and grayish blue eyes. She smiles at the camera like she's smiling at me herself. It makes me wonder if all of the girls try to look their best since they know I'll see them.

I watch as her gentle smile switches to another girl named Saisha Sen Gupta.

For some reason, this girl looks familiar. Like I've seen her face somewhere before.

That's when it hits me. Saisha was the daughter of the man who owned Saka, the biggest fashion industry in all of Illea. No wonder I remembered her. Her father was the owner of that place. Most of the clothing for the maids and guards and butlers and other people in the palace came from Saka, but the royals (like me) got their clothing made by their maids and butlers. I touched my blue tie, and bit my lip, hoping that I wasn't showing have nervous that made me. But then I mentally slapped myself. They should be scared of me, shouldn't they? But I didn't believe I had it in me to be scary.

The next girl was named Ria Nanda. For some reason, she reminded me a lot of someone too, but I couldn't remember who it was. This girl had long black hair and black eyes to match. I rubbed my arm for a second, thinking about her and all of the other girls who would be coming to the palace.

I didn't feel ready.

The last girl was one named Eris Von Justice. This girl had long blonde hair and a turquoise colored eyes. This girl was interesting. She was pretty but looked like she _actually_ was looking for something like love. I smiled, even if I liked her, it was mostly because it was over. When the cameras stopped rolling, I rubbed my cheeks. They hurt so much from smiling. I ran my hand over my face.

"I liked them," Maggie smiled and I laughed.

"Yeah..."

Avery

I sit on the ground in front of the TV while my sister is standing, watching the TV closely. My sister is getting angry at all of these other girls when she just wants to see our province. I don't mind watching them and seeing all of the new personalities though, it's interesting how different all of the girls are.

I lean back onto the couch when my father and mother walk in. My father was the one who got me to sign up in the first place.

But my sister was probably the one who would be getting chosen. My sister was always considered the smarter, and prettier twin. She always tried to show people that she was better then me, at everything.

"Avery Hailey Clemens."

This name seems foreign to me right now. There is silence in the house, until I hear my parents cheer behind me.

Chosen? No, not me, I couldn't have been chosen for the Selection.

I look up at my sister, who is gaping at the TV screen. She turns to me, "That's not fair!"

"Veronica, if they thought Avery was better for the prince, then it _is_ fair," my mother countered. Veronica did a little tantrum before running upstairs to cry. I felt like I was hurting myself a bit. I wasn't one of those people who got pleasure out of wanting their twin to be angry. No, I hated seeing my sister sad. Maybe she would have made a better Selection girl then me, but that wasn't my choice.

I was in the Selection

Saisha Sen Gupta

Since my father kicked me out of the house for signing up for the Selection, I'm in a nearby coffee shop watching it.

Sitting on a stool, I tap my fingers on the counter as a woman asks me if I'd like a drink. I answer with a shake of my head and she moves onto the man sitting next to me, and I hear him order black coffee.

I'm staring at the TV above, as everyone is mostly silent, watching the girls flash by so quickly, that I can't even see their names. I'm sure my father's watching TV with my younger brother and mother. He doesn't believe I'll get in. I'm hoping for it, but what if I don't get in? Will he let me back into the house, or will I have to live in this coffee shop forever? I frown at that. No, I probably wouldn't live in this coffee shop. They wouldn't allow it.

"Saisha Sen Gupta," the voice on the TV says and I freeze. Everyone has frozen and all of those names that went by quickly are forgotten as the people in the coffee shop congratulate me.

"Amazing!"

"That's wonderful!"

"Congratulations!"

Everyone is happy and patting me on the back and smiling and I, for some odd reason, can't bring myself to smile. I'm happy, I'm excited, but I can't smile. Maybe it's because I'm frozen by shock, maybe it's because I just don't feel comfortable smiling with all of these people around me, but I think the real reason is because I'm in the _Selection!_ It amazes me. All air is knocked out of my system and I am so nervous.

If I married the prince, then I wouldn't have to marry the man my father is making me marry.

My father. He was a touchy subject. He planned me and my brother Kabir's future out before we were even born. He wanted me to marry a businessman's son, and he wanted Kabir, even though he's younger then me, to own the company.

I bit my lip as a small smile crawled across my face. I had twisted my future around. I was the one who was in control. I was _so_ proud.

I was changing my father's plan.

 **I hope I got Avery and Saisha right! So now I can start getting all of the girls to the palace! Awesomeness! I can't wait for the Selection! There will be two girl's POV in the chapter and then the prince's POV again. Thank you for the reviews and I'm glad all of you are liking the story so far!**

 **Questions:**

 **How do you like Avery and Saisha so far?**

 **Do you agree with Maggie when she says, "I like them." ?**

 **Thanks!**

 **P.S. SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! I would have updated yesterday but my computer was acting really weird!**


	10. CHAPTER NINE: Leaving Home

**Okay, so like, I went back and reread chapter eight and I noticed that when it was Pierce and Avery's POVs I didn't put their full names, but then when it was Saisha's POV I had (for some weird reason) put her full name! But I guess it doesn't really matter! Anyways the girls for this chapter are...**

 **Ria Nanda**

 **Chantel Lane**

 **and Eris Von Justice**

 **Thanks!**

CHAPTER NINE:LEAVING HOME

Ria

I was boarding the plane. I couldn't believe that after four years I'd be coming back to a castle!

Maybe they'd notice me. But if it was anything like the _Report_ and Prince Pierce's face, they couldn't have remembered me. I looked nothing like I did when they knew me. It hurt too much to think about though, so I just boarded the plane quietly. I'd get to see my brother at least! There was a plus!

My brother, ever since we left New Asia when I was fourteen, became a guard at the royal palace. He hadn't change a bit though, so I was really confused. How did they not know who _he_ was? He looked the same! Were they just really thick headed!

I was suppose to be the last stop before heading to the royal palace. There were three other girls in the plane. One girl, I remember as being Chantel Lane, was sitting alone reading a magazine and drinking something I couldn't make out. The other two girls, who I was sure were Jestelle Dawn Vanison and Audrey Hofstadter. Audrey was reading, rather then a magazine set out for her, a novel. Jestelle was tapping her leg, obviously bored.

I looked around, wondering where to sit. Jestelle seemed to need someone to talk to, so I sat next to her and across from Audrey. Jestelle glanced at me and I smiled.

"Hi! I'm Ria-"

"Your Ria Nanda," Jestelle remembered, "You were one of the last girls so it was kind of easy to remember you."

"Oh," I said, surprised. I hadn't even thought that some girls would listen towards the end unless they were called. Chantel scoffed from across the aisle. She glared at us from above her magazine and I saw from the corner of my eye that even Audrey had set her book down for a moment to see what was going on.

"Of course you paid attention to the last couple called. You probably think we're sad low lives or something stupid like that," Chantel said and my eyebrows raised. Audrey's eyes grew bigger and we glanced at each other. For some reason, doing so made me feel like we just made a friendly motion. Chantel finished her riot, "I don't need your stupid sympathy, okay?"

Jestelle rolled her eyes annoyed by Chantel. As the three of us girls turned away from Chantel, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Chantel was a little intimidating. I felt her cold stare burn the back of my head and I gulped.

This was going to be a long ride.

"Anyways," Jestelle said loudly. "My name is Jestelle, but you can call me Jess I guess."

I nodded and smiled, looking over at Audrey who outstretched her hand, "I'm Audrey, it's nice to meet you Ria."

"You too!"

As quickly as that nervous feeling crawled into my stomach, it left me with a buzz of happiness. I was making friends already!

Chantel

I crossed my legs, annoyed at those stupid girls who thought of me as a rat or something. Just because I was called last meant nothing. It only meant that my stupid province wasn't one of the first. Obviously if we were going by intelligence and gifted, I'd be first.

They chatted softly, obviously not wanting me to hear anymore of their conversation. I went back to reading the magazine in my hands and drinking my cup of water.

The magazine was boring and stupid. It was only telling me about things I already knew. I sighed and set it back down in the pocket in front of me. I stared out the window wondering if my parents were proud of me. Wondering if even if I got kicked out (which I wouldn't) if my parents would still be proud of me for getting as far as I did. Obviously I expected to win, so I wouldn't need the reassurance , but still.

I was the middle child of five. I had my oldest brother, Charles, who was an idiot and didn't want to really be part of the family. Then there was the twins, my other two older brothers, David and Davis, they were troublemakers and annoying. And then their was my little sister Lynn, who was only three and barely talked. So I kind of thought of myself as the princess of the house. I was the only child with a brain, and the only one that my parents could be proud of.

I smiled to the window. I'd win this Selection and it'd be really simple.

This prince would be bowing down the me by the end of it.

I was positive.

Eris

I entered the plane slowly.

My cat, Chocola, followed behind me, the guards didn't even bother looking at me weirdly. I guess they braced themselves for some weird experiences during the Selection, but I guess they were mostly thinking awkward dates with the prince and one of the Selected where they would have to monitor.

I looked around at the girls on the plane. Two other girls, and then we were heading to get another before moving onto the palace.

I decided to memorize all of the girls, so I knew exactly who was who.

Janis Anne Moore was sitting and drawing something in a notepad while the other girl, Lillian Aria Golden, but she didn't look so golden to me. She had sunglasses on and she was doing her nails a dark red color. I stared at her for a second before making my way towards the back with Chocola.

The girl, Lillian, screamed.

"Ew...why is _that_ thing here?" She screeched. I rolled my eyes, picking up Chocola who was hissing at the girl now. I stroked Chocola's fur.

"This is my cat, Chocola, he's coming with us to the castle," I explained and the girl gave me a disgusted look before turning her head away and going back to her stupid little perfect nails. I rolled my eyes again and made my way to the back, but I could feel another set of eyes on me.

As soon as the plane took off, another figure seated itself across from me.

It was Janis.

"Hello," I said, still petting Chocola and not looking up. Janis stared at me and smiled a little, "Uh...hey."

She looked at me for a few more minutes before speaking, "I like your cat."

"Chocola," I corrected her. Chocola didn't like when people called her 'a cat' she _had_ a name.

"I like her- wait? It _is_ a girl right?" Janis asked and I nodded, "Yes, she's a girl. And so am I," I out stretched my hand, smiling a little, "I'm Eris."

A small smile crept onto Janis's face, "I'm Janis, but you can call me Jan, mostly everybody does."

Again, I nodded and Chocola calmed down a bit in my arms. She meowed and turned her head away from Jan. She nudged it into my stomach and I let my arms fall to my side as Chocola purred into my stomach.

Jan spoke again, ripping her eyes away from the cat she probably thought was weirdly intelligent.

"So... excited?" She asked, but she didn't sound very excited herself. I shrugged, "Yeah. I can't wait to meet the prince. I think It'll me fun."

Jan nodded, but it looked as if she didn't like my answer. Kind of like she didn't like the fact that I _liked_ the idea of a Selection.

"Why?" I asked finally after a while, "Are _you_ excited?" But this question was only answered with a half shrug and a groan as the girl poured herself back into the notepad she was drawing in. I glanced at it, seeing the picture of a tree in her hands, 'You know," I said, "That's really good."

Jan looked up at me and smiled, "Thank you."

"Your Welcome."

The plane stopped and the door opened, revealing another girl, a girl who's name was Josephine Edmunds. She glanced around, looking at Lily and then at us, before deciding that she'd rather sit alone. I raise an eyebrow, but then decide that it was better not to ask.

But then again...

I got up and went over to the girl, Josephine and asked, "Why don't you come sit by us?"

The girl seemed uncomfortable. She didn't looked like she had a good answer to my question, and she didn't look like she was very thrilled to come and sit by us, but I insisted that she did. After a while, she sighed and got up, following me over to where Jan was still drawing and Chocola was waiting for me angrily. She didn't like that I left her there alone with the artist girl. When I sat back down, Chocola crawled into my lap and took a nap. Josephine sat next to Janis and they talked, well... more like Jan talked and Josephine listened, but I did hear Josephine tell Jan to call her Josie, so I decided to do so too.

I patted Chocola's head and she purred as I saw the royal palace come into view.

We were almost there. I was almost jumping in the excitement I didn't know what building inside of me.

Me and Chocola were heading to the palace!

 **TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! Happiness! Shout out to Missmya16 who encouraged me to update today! Thanks! I hope I got your character alright and I'm happy because this chapter is a little longer then the others!**

 **Funny thing today, my friend and I were volunteering at our library nearby and her mom was supposed to pick us up and we waited for an hour and a half before she came. So she bought us lunch to make up for it. LOL, I just thought that was funny!**

 **Anyways thanks and I hope you liked that chapter!**


	11. CHAPTER TEN: Finally There

**I've been trying to use the girls I haven't used a lot so far and the girls I've seen you enjoy in the reviews! The girls for this chapter are...**

 **Calista Galloway**

 **and Phoenix Bailey**

 **P.S. I tried to but a poll on my profile, I have no clue if it worked but check it out!**

CHAPTER TEN: FINALLY THERE

Calista

I exited the plane with the other girls behind me.

I looked around surprised to see a crowd of people held off by ropes. A long passageway is made for us to walk through. There was a black, slick limousine on the other side, and all I had to do is walk towards it.

I looked behind me at the other girls who were on my plane, Phoenix Bailey, Autumn Miller and Ellery Weston.

The plane ride wasn't like was I thought it would be like. I thought all of us would be talking, but when I entered the plane, everyone was doing their own thing. I guess I could have sat near Autumn or Elle or Phoenix and tried to make friends, but I was a little tired, and not exactly in the mood.

I took a step forward, towards the crowd. I was curious, what was I to do?

I saw some people were holding out objects, like pens and pencils and papers, probably because they wanted our signatures, and then other people waved and some shouted our names.

I didn't exactly know who to go to first.

Right there, huddling by the rope fence that was made, a little girl was holding out a piece of paper and a pen. I smiled, kneeling down in front of her and signing the paper. She smiled happily and ran back to show her older brother, who was probably only twelve himself. I got up, and worked form there, smiling and waving at people and signing things for little children.

But when I made it to the limousine all of that stopped and I was forced into the black car. I sighed and scooted in, followed by the others, who had also taken the time to wave a little and sign a couple of papers.

I looked at Ellery, deciding to start up a conversation.

"Are you excited about the Selection?" I asked her, and both Autumn and Phoenix were waiting for her answer. Elle shrugged and shook her head. No. She had just said no. How could she not be excited? This was a whole new adventure! I was curious about the prince and the royal family and the palace itself, yet she didn't seem to want anything to do with it. I asked another question, "Then why did you sign up?"

"My parents signed me up," she sighed, "they want me to become the queen and trust me, I'm not. You guys already seem nice, I'm sure the prince will like you a whole lot more then me."

 _You guys seem nice?_ How does she know that? This was the first time we talked all day. But I guessed she was only saying that because at the moment we seemed nice. I nodded, "Okay...so what? Are you going to like...I don't know _try?_ At least?"

"Try to get the prince to like me?" I nodded, "No. But try to kick myself out, yes."

I didn't completely understand, and I was about to push her on, but then Phoenix said something.

"It's the palace!"

I turned my head and saw a large building, made fit for a king and queen. But I wasn't a queen, nor a king, so I felt out of place as I stepped from the limo and into the entrance where a bunch of guards were waiting with a girl who was really short. This girl held a clip board in her hand and her brown hair was up in a bun. She had glasses perched on her noses and she looked happy to see us, though the fake happiness was easily spotted underneath her suit. She didn't waste any time at all. She pushed us forward, towards a room that she said was the Women's Room.

"Whoa," I breathed as I entered a room that looked like the biggest salon ever.

Cool.

Phoenix

One girl took me away to the three seat. She kept blabbering on about my hair color and once in a while she'd turn to talk to the stylist next to me. I tried to look around. The two girls on my sides were busy, trying to tell the women what they wanted done with their faces and hair. One girl across the salon was getting angry with her stylist because he kept messing up the hair style she wanted. I'm sure her name was Chantel, but it might have been someone else.

The woman finally turned to me and with her hand on her hip asked, "What do you want?"

"What do I what?" I repeated and the woman chewed vigorously at her gum, obviously annoyed with me. She took a lock of my red hair and stuck it in front of my face, "Yes, what do you want? As in hair. What do you want done with your hair?"

I swallowed and nodded, "Right uh...um..."

"Oh my goodness, just let me do something for you!" The woman said and started combing through my hair. I tried to stay still and not yelp but this woman wasn't trying to make this very comfortable for me. I clasped my hands around the seat's arms and I clenched my teeth as the girl practically ripped out my hair. I closed my eyes and breathed. Thinking of the positive. Maybe I'd be able to see a piano. Maybe I'd be able to play a piano. Maybe nobody would question my anger issues, If my mother even put that on my form.

Once my hair was done, I stared at it in the mirror. It was nicely cut and trimmed, but what really stood out was the orange and yellow highlights that the woman had put in. I nodded and quickly thanked the woman as she put the lightest touch of makeup.

I went to grab a dress. Another girl, Saraphina, was choosing a dress too. I looked at the one she was looking at, but then decided that it wasn't my style. The girl Saraphina glanced at me.

"Hey," she said and put one of her hands in the air as if she was waving or something. I smiled and did a small wave back, "Hi," I said meekly and went back to looking at the dresses. Sara looked at me and then at one of the dresses, picking it up and whispering to a maid that it was the one. Then, as the maid went to do some finishing touches, Sara turned to me again.

"I'm-'

"Saraphina, I know," I said, though it sounded kind of weird, as if it was creepy to know. Saraphina smiled and nodded, "Yeah, but I liked Sara a lot better then Saraphina."

"Okay..." I said and glanced at a gray dress on the rack. I stared at it. Maybe if I saw the prince today, which I probably wouldn't, he'd see that I was a little disappointed about being in the Selection, even if I wanted to explore.

I pulled it off the rack, staring at it for a second and then giving it to a maid. The maid nodded and turned away.

Sara was staring at me with a smiled and a raised eyebrow, "Gray?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Are you not happy about being in the Selection too?" She asked and I frowned, "You aren't happy about the Selection?"

"My friend signed me up. I wasn't ready for Selection life. Honestly, I think the prince should just go marry some French princess or something!" Sara laughed, and for some odd reason, I found myself laughing too.

I didn't expect I'd make friends here, and even if I made friends here, Sara wasn't the one I was thinking of, but Sara was really nice so far. She had started speaking to me with no problem and I found that a little brave. I didn't talk a lot so I just imagined that I look at all of the girl who _were_ making friends and wish that I wasn't too scared to do so. I smiled at Sara.

"Here's your dress," I said as the dress from before came into view. Sara glanced behind her and smiled, nodding, "Yeah, see you later Phoenix!"

I smiled and waved, "Bye."

I waited for my dress. My gray dress came two minutes later and the maid helped me slip into it. I tried to tell her that I didn't need help, but she wouldn't take it. She helped me in and I went to stand in a line where my picture would be taken.

Autumn, the girl from the plane, was in front of me, and she hesitated, staring at the stood she was supposed to sit on. Feeling some confidence drawl into me, I touched her shoulder, "Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'm pretty sure that chairs don't eat people, but just to make sure," I kicked the chair, "Yep, you're fine."

Autumn laughed and thanked me as she went to sit on the stool. The cameraman glared at me as he took the picture. I hadn't done anything wrong. I had only kicked a chair.

When it was my turn, I sat on the stool, nervous that the cameraman would make my picture look terrible because he was angry or something like that, but my picture was fine and I went to sit next to Autumn and wait for a tour of the palace.

It wasn't long before the girl from before, the fake happy one with the glasses and bun, showed up and told us all to stand so that she could show us around. I stayed next to Autumn, feeling as though we only said a few words to each other, we were friends.

The woman showed us to the Dining Hall and to our rooms, but the one room that stuck out to me was the music room. I hadn't even thought that the palace would have a music room. I was giddy with excitement. I just _had_ to go there.

I quickly snuck out of the line of people, and only Autumn noticed me go. She glanced back at the people, and then at me. She followed.

We stopped at the music room.

"Trust me, it won't take long, only a few minutes, I just want to check it out and then we'll go and find the group again," I said as I opened the door and moved towards the piano. It was black, and large, and beautiful. It was a baby grand piano, and it was put in the corner of the room. There were other instruments, like violas and cellos and flutes and whatnot, but my mind was set on the piano.

I slid my fingers across the keys and was about to start playing when I heard someone speak.

"Do you play?"

I imagined Autumn, who was standing behind me saying that, but it just didn't mix. Me and Autumn both spun around and saw him. The one person we weren't supposed to see, the one person who was supposed to wait to see us.

The prince.

It was now that I was kind of wishing for another dress.

 **I hope you liked that chapter! That chapter was a whole lot longer then the others and I'm a little glad about that! Phoenix got a large part of the chapter, but Calista got a good part too! Thanks for reading and I hope you like the chapter!**

 **Questions:**

 **How do you like Calista and Phoenix so far?**

 **What do you think the prince will do?**

 **Thanks bye!**


	12. CHAPTER ELEVEN: That Prince

**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE ASKING WHICH OF THE SELECTED ARE YOUR FAVORITE! The poll means nothing. I'm not going to choose Pierce's bride on who is liked the most, but I thought it would be fun. (I actually might see who is liked the most and let them go to the Elite, but I'm not sure) ANYWAYS!**

 **The POVs today are...**

 **Pierce and Autumn!**

 **Here is a quick recap on what happened the last chapter!**

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY:_

I slid my fingers across the keys and was about to start playing when I heard someone speak.

"Do you play?"

I imagined Autumn, who was standing behind me saying that, but it just didn't mix. Me and Autumn both spun around and saw him. The one person we weren't supposed to see, the one person who was supposed to wait to see us.

The prince.

It was now that I was kind of wishing for another dress.

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN: That Prince

Pierce

I opened the door, revealing two girls. There had been a couple of girls I memorized, just because I thought I had to know _some_ of them. The one at the piano, I didn't remember, but the one who was looking at a viola I knew to be Autumn Miller.

I took a step in and saw the girl at the piano ran her fingers along the keys.

"Do you play?" I asked and both girls spun around, surprised to see me. The girl at the piano didn't speak, she only nodded a little before getting up to bow, something that both of them had forgotten. I smiled, "You don't have to bow, the moment has passed."

Both girls glanced at each other before the piano girl sat back down.

 _Well, this is awkward,_ I thought, _I imagined the girls trying to be open with me, not to shy away._

"Um... so you play, that's really cool. So do I," I said, trying to think of something else to say. I heard a small giggle come from Lady Autumn and looked at her. She instantly straightened her back.

"No, no, you can laugh at me," I smiled, "I've never really done this before so..."

The Autumn girl was blushing now and my eyes wandered over to the piano girl.

"Could you play for me?" I asked and the girl seemed startled, but then nodded, "Um...sure, Your Highness."

"No need for the formality Lady...?" I was hoping she'd give me a hint on her name, but she didn't, so I was left there dumbfounded. That was when both girls started laughing. "Lady Phoenix," the piano girl said.

"Of course, Lady Phoenix," I was positive that a blush was creeping onto my face, but I tried to hold myself together. I breathed and pulled up a chair to sit next to Lady Phoenix. Getting a chair for Lady Autumn too, while I did so.

Autumn sat down and stared at the keys. My eyes reached over to her and she looked like she was studying the white and black piano.

"Do you play anything Lady Autumn?" I asked, and I was glad she didn't ask why I knew _her_ name and not Phoenix's. It felt rude of me to only know one of their names. I hadn't really imagined that I'd meet them before tomorrow.

She looked at me, then shook her head, "Oh no, I've never learned how to play an instrument."

"Really? Maybe if you'd like I could teach you how to play something," I said and she started blushing again. I had just asked her on a date. That's not how I was planning this to go, but it was fine, I was fine. It wasn't like this girl was poison, she was sweet and shy, and I liked her already.

But I didn't know how to feel anything. I wasn't good with feelings so I couldn't understand the feeling stirring in me at the moment with these two girls.

Phoenix started playing something, and it was beautiful. I didn't even know something could be so pretty as the sound of her playing the piano. I glanced at her, her hair was red, with orange and yellow highlights in it, which I imagined wasn't natural. I didn't know what song she was playing, but it captivated me.

She glanced my way for a second before turning back to the piano. I decided that me staring at her was making her uncomfortable, so I looked down at the keys. Her fingers gliding across them easily, as if she was made for something like this. I bit my lip. I wasn't _this_ good. She must have been practicing forever, she must have loved playing as much as I loved breathing. But at the moment, I wasn't breathing. My breath had been taken away.

Lady Phoenix was _very_ talented.

Autumn

When Phoenix finished playing, I was still frozen. First, we were caught by the prince, then, it turned out he was really nice, and then, he asked me on date, at least I was positive that was what he was trying to get to.

Now, Phoenix blows both me and him away with her wonderful playing.

I can't even speak.

The prince is quiet for a few seconds before he starts clapping, "That was wonderful."

I hear Phoenix mutter something, but I can't tell what it is. I look at both of them, and part of me wonders if the prince likes her more then me.

 _What?! You're crazy Autumn! You just met the prince, he'll have to get to know you before you can say anything like that,_ I think and sigh. Prince Pierce, helped both of us up and motioned to the door, "I guess you girls should be going, Miss Jackie doesn't like when girls sneak off.

So _that_ was her name? Miss Jackie... I wanted to say it aloud, to test it a little, but that would be weird. I smile and wave to him as we leave, but Phoenix seems strangely stiff. I poke her, "Are you okay?" I ask in a quiet voice. She nods a little and looks at the ground as we make our way towards the group that had stopped by a door.

"This is the library, you can go here whenever you want," Miss Jackie points to the door and I almost run to it. Being in a castle where I've never been before is scary, and I need a little comfort after something like it.

"Does that mean like...right now?" One girl asked, her hair a reddish blonde color. Miss Jackie scanned the crowd for the girl who said it, and somehow, she thought that it was me.

"Well, Lady Autumn, only if you don't want to see the rest of the castle," Miss Jackie's glasses were falling down her nose and she needed to push them up again. I coughed and stuttered, "But Miss Jackie, I didn't-"

"Don't _I didn't_ me Miss Autumn. The library is closed _now_ but _later_ you are allowed inside," she said and pushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear before spinning on her red high heels and clicking away with everyone else following behind. I sighed and took a step forward to follow them, Phoenix was already walking away, giving my arm a tug. I nodded and was about to start moving when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched away.

"Sorry about that," a girl said, and I didn't know which one because I didn't really memorize them. I didn't think I'd have too.

"I'm Audrey," She gave me her hand to shake and I did. As she extracted her arm she smiled.

I smiled back, then realized I hadn't told her my name, "I'm Autumn, and my friend..." _Wait? do I call Phoenix my friend? Would she allow that?_ I think as I point to Phoenix. Audrey nods, "Oh, that's Lady Phoenix right? You _are_ pointing to the one with the yellow and orange highlights in her red hair, right?"

"Uh...yeah," I managed and Audrey smiled again, "Come on, we should probably catch up to them," she said and I nodded, moving with her towards the crowd of girls zooming around the palace.

But instead of listening to Jackie blab and talk, I thought of Pierce. And the date.

 **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and amazing sweet things that you guys have said. Shout out to baaacooon, Roses323 and Suzannaheath, who submitted Phoenix, Audrey and Autumn!**

 **Anyways! I would have updated earlier this morning or later yesterday night but I was at a sleepover for my friends birthday! I got cupcakes! I don't understand myself sometimes. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Questions:**

 **Which room in the palace would be the first room you went to?**

 **P.S. Anna5678, I have been trying to get Janis into one of these chapters so I'll get her into the next one! I've been noticing that I don't want to make them too long, so...yeah. Anyways she will be in the next chapter because my brain is yelling at me to do this one idea I had! Happiness!**


	13. CHAPTER TWELVE: Lord Lewis

**There's already twelve chapters?! What...?! I feel like there's only five! Anyways...**

 **My answer to my own question is I'd either go to the library or the gardens! Or maybe the kitchen... *steal food***

 **POVs for today are...**

 **Janis and Maggie (Yes, Maggie)**

CHAPTER TWELVE: LORD LEWIS

Janis

I tug on my short hair, which I refused to ruin with the palace's royal hair dyes and weird curlers. I walked down the hall, trying to remember where my room was. It must have been close by, I remembered passed the library when we went on the rest of the tour.

I turned a corner, uncomfortable in the place I was. The castle was so confusing, I couldn't even find my way around.

I turned another corner, mumbling something about the stupid prince to myself as I stopped dead in my tracks like a deer in headlights. There, in the middle of the hallway was a little girl playing with a stuffed animal. It was Princess Magenta.

She looked up as I tried to walk past her. She bounced from her position and I couldn't help but want to smile at it. She was so cute.

She grabbed my wrist and smiled, "Do you want to play with me Lady Janis?" I raised an eyebrow, 'How do you know my name?"

"I'm better at remembering things then my brother, he forgets a lot. He once forgot that he needed a bow for archery," she giggled and I laughed a little. Why was I so in love with little children. Princess Magenta grabbed my arm and pulled me down into the middle of the hallway with her. She handed me a small bear stuffed animal. She had a pink pony. Of course she did, she was a little girl.

"This one," she pointed to the pony she was holding, "is named Flower, and that one," she pointed to my brown bear, "is Lewis."

"Lewis?" I frowned. Why in the world would a little girl name her bear Lewis? I expected Teddy, or Honey or something like that. Not, Lewis.

"Yep," she said popping the P, "his name is Lewis, and he's a knight. Flower is a princess, like me!"

I felt my heart drop a little when she said that, but I smiled anyways and kept talking to her, "Interesting,yes, yes, very interesting. Just one question though," I paused and she nodded, "What's the plot?"

"The plot? You mean the story?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, the plot, the story, what is it?" She twirled a piece of her honey-brown hair in her fingers and thought for a second, "Well, Flower is the princess, and she-uh...she's kidnapped! Yeah! And um...Lewis, used to be a lord! You know a lord? He's like a nobleman. Anyways, Lewis used to be a lord, Lord Lewis, but he banged his head and lost his memory and now he's a knight. So Lord-I mean, just Lewis, fell in love with the princess," she made a motion to Flower and I giggled softly, "and he wanted to marry her, but he couldn't because she was getting married too, Nobleman Nicholas. But when she was kidnapped, he went to save her. So we take place from when she gets kidnapped. I have a dragon here, his name is Gary."

"Gary?" Again, what?

"Yeah, Gary, he's going to attack and capture the princess. Oh and this," she picked up a hamster stuffed animal, "this is Nobleman Nicholas."

"Cool," I said and smiled.

"You girls look like you're having fun," I heard a male voice say from behind me and tensed up. I turned and Princess Magenta grinned cutely, getting up and standing on her tippy toes, waving, even though I'm sure Prince Pierce could see her.

This was _not_ great.

Maggie

Pierce walked towards us. I motined him to come over.

"This is great, you can be Gary!" I said and handed him the dragon. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he sat criss-cross-applesauce on the tiled floor next to Janis. He looked at her for a second then smiled. I noticed something dance across his blue eyes before it disappeared. Janis was pretty, so I'd be glad to have her be my new sister if Pierce liked her enough! She was willing to play with me!

"Okay...so I guess I have to explain the stor- I mean plot, to you too don't I?" I sighed and Pierce nodded, "I guess you do."

So I did. I told him that he had too attack the princess then take her away.

Janis had become quiet, not asking questions anymore and just sitting there, playing with Lewis's arms. I looked as her for a second and then said, "I like your hair."

She looked up at me and smiled, "Thank you..." she trailed off, deciding what to call me.

"You don't have to call me Princess Magenta. You can call me Maggie like Piercy does."

She smiled, though I knew she was thinking, _does she really call him Piercy?_

I gave her a penguin stuffed animal. I had a ton behind me in a bag, "This can be Samuel Squishy, he's going to be a wizard." I told her and she nodded, "Okay..." she said and trailed off into silence.

I looked back at Pierce, who was biting his lip and from the corner of his eyes, he was watching Janis.

"Okay, let's begin," I said but then stopped, paused, and yelled, "WAIT!"

Both Pierce and Janis were startled and stared at me.

"What's wrong Maggie?" Pierce asked and I pulled out a pink pig, "This is Lady Vanessa, but she goes by Nessie for short. She's trying to win Lewis's heart, but Lewis doesn't like her." I said and then leaded in and whispered, "Don't tell anyone, but in the end, she doesn't get Lewis, the princess does..."

Janis started laughing.

"Okay, now come on let's start!" I said and told Pierce what to do.

Janis

After an hour of playing with Maggie, I'm done.

I tell her that I should probably get going and I don't even glance at the prince as I leave.

Minutes later, I hear shoes clacking behind me. Somebody is following me.

I turn around and Prince Pierce is standing there. He looks at me, staring at me face for a second before he snaps out of it and gives me a small smile. I don't smile back, and don't bow.

"Hello Lady Janis," he said and I started to walk away. I didn't want to talk to some bratty prince at the moment, but he didn't seem to notice as he walked next to me. He looked at me and then cleared his throat, "Lady Janis? Are you alright?"

"No," I said and he winced. I almost felt bad. Maybe he _wasn't_ that bad and maybe I was only overeacting. No, that couldn't be, he was a brat. He lived with maids and butlers and in piles and piles of jewels. I stopped and turned to him.

"What do you want?" I asked and he looked at me, running his fingers through his dark hair.

"I was wondering if you'd like to, tomorrow night, have dinner with me?" He asked and I stared at him. He couldn't actually be saying this, right?

"Um..." I stuttered. Do I say yes? Do I say no? I swallowed, "Sure...?" It sounded more like a question then anything.

But his smile was bright as he said, "Okay, then. I'm pick you up for dinner at about...how about seven?"

I nodded and he smiled, waving goodbye and walking away.

What just happened?

 **Pierce has two dates to do. One with Lady Autumn, where he's going to teach her to play something, and another with Lady Janis. I honestly think this chapter is adorable, and I love how Pierce just looks at Janis from the corner of his eye. So cute! Thanks for reading and shout out to Anna5678!**

 **Questions:**

 **How do you like Janis?**

 **Which of Maggie's made up characters is your favorite? Personally, mine is Sir Samuel Squishy, the penguin.**


	14. CHAPTER THIRTEEN: First Date

**THE FIRST DATE IT HERE! SO excited!**

 **The POVs for this chapter are...**

 **Peirce, Autumn and Diamond!**

 **ENJOY! (And I have NO clue why he's going on a date before he's met the girls, but he is...so...yeah...)**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: FIRST DATE

Pierce

I can't help but think it isn't fair that girls can have a wide variety of dresses, whereas all suits look almost exactly the same.

I ran my fingers through my hair, wondering if Lady Autumn was ready, and if I should go now. My hands were shaking and I felt like a fool for it. I wasn't nervous, and I didn't need to act like I was. It was just a date, not some super special meeting or something. Just a date, with a girl.

This was more stressful then I imagined.

I started thinking about something else as I waited for the clock to hit the two. Every time I tried to think of something different, it always went back to that question.

 _Who's going to be next?_

Of course I asked Janis to go with me tonight, and I was supposed to meet the rest of the girls this afternoon. **(isn't it kind of weird that he already has two dates going on and he hasn't even met the other girls yet?)**

I looked at myself in the mirror. What if I messed something up? It wasn't supposed to be formal, more like playful. I was going to try to teach her to play an instrument. It wasn't like if I messed up my life was over.

Right?

 _A few minutes later_

I walk down the hallway, towards Autumn's room.

I don't know why, but the hall feels empty, as if all of the girls have gone into hiding or something.

I pause in front of her door. I raise my hand to the door to knock, but I don't even get close before the door opens and a short girl in round glasses stands in the doorway.

"Your Highness, Lady Autumn is almost ready," she said and turned to glance at the room, "She's ready, she'll be out in a second."

"Okay, thank you," I smile and she shuts the door in my face. Okay...

A few minutes later Autumn steps out of the room in a pretty knee length dress. I instant wonder if any of these girls wore dresses twenty four seven when they were at their home. I smile to her, "You look wonderful."

She blushes and nods, smiling a little too, "Thank you," she said meekly.

I stuck out my arm for her to take it. She did, happily and we made our way towards the music room. I promised her I'd teach her to play something, but I had a feeling we'd get nowhere and maybe we'd just go for a walk afterwards.

Autumn glanced at me, before stepping through the door that I had opened for her.

I looked around, "What do you want to learn to play?"

She shrugged, "I have a feeling I'm not going to be as good as Phoenix was."

Lady Phoenix. I don't think I had stopped thinking about her beautiful music since then. Part of me wanted to ask _her_ on the next date after Janis's, but I decided I should probably think of some other girls. I thought of some that caught my eye.

Lady Audrey, Lady Rowan, Lady Ellery, a bunch of others. I couldn't decide who would be great for the next date, and I didn't even know what to do for the next date. I was using up my music skills here with Lady Autumn, and Lady Janis and I were going to be having dinner. What else was there to do? Those were the two things that screamed "DATE!" to me.

My eyes wandered to a guitar at the far side of the room. I looked back at Autumn, who was staring at a cello.

"Do you think you'd like to play a guitar?" I asked and she turned. She smiled, "Do you think it'd be any easier then a trumpet?"

I shrugged, "No clue, but I guess we could try both."

She giggled and nodded, "Okay."

Autumn

I wasn't the best at the guitar, but I don't think Pierce was either.

"Uh..." he stuttered as he tried to remember one of the strings. "You know what? Let's try that trumpet you were talking about."

I laughed, glad that this date was going well. I had been nervous that the prince would judge me, but he didn't seem to be doing that at all. He seemed to be enjoying himself like I was.

After a while of failing at playing the trumpet too, he sighed.

"Okay, so I guess I'm not really helping your musical skills." He smiled. I thought about it a little, "Well, I did learn that the smallest string on a viola is an A string!"

"How?" he asked, confused, "we weren't even playing the viola!"

I know, but while you were trying to tune, I was looking at one of the music books," I explained and he laughed.

"Okay then..." he said and got up, holding out his hand for me to take. I did and looked at him, "Where are we going?" I asked curious. He shrugged, "I guess we're just going on a walk, unless you don't really want to spend time with me anymore."

"No!" I yelped, afraid that he'd leave. I liked hanging out with the prince. He was nice, and he wasn't at all as perfect as he was on TV, but he was still, amazing. "I'd be glad to walk around with you for a while."

He grinned, "Okay."

 _After walk_

"I think my sister looks cuter on TV then in real life," Pierce laughs and I look at him, "That's not very nice."

"Well, she's cute and all, and of course I love her, but she really _does_ look cuter on TV," he says and smiles as he walks me to my door. I turn around and smile at him, "Thank you for the date Prince Pierce."

"Just call me Pierce," he says. _Good because that's what I've been calling you in my mind,_ I think and nod, "Okay... Pierce."

He waves and leaves, hurrying away, probably to get ready to meet the rest of the girls this afternoon.

I sigh and smile to myself. I got the first date with the prince.

Diamond

"No, no, no, no, no," I groaned and rushed out of my bedroom. Being in the Selection was kind of messing with my job. I wasn't really part of the Selection in my eyes. I stayed away from the other girls, not going into the Women's Room and always doing work like filling out papers and handing them to the queen.

I had a paper I had forgotten about in my hands as I sprinted down the hallway.

As I turned a corner, I felt myself be pushed down.

 _Why do I keep running into people?_ I thought as I got up. Pierce was standing in front of me and I bowed, "Sorry Pierce."

"No problem," he said. He knew me, since I had worked at the palace, but I was more friends with his mother then any of the other royals.

I picked up my paper, ready to leave, but just like at the _Report_ he grabbed my wrist, pulling me back. He scratched the back of his head, a blush creeping onto his face. What was going on?

"Hey Diamond?" He asked and I nodded, "What is it Pierce, I really have to get this to your mom."

"Yeah, right, but, I was wondering..." he trailed off and I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Focus!" I snipped at him and he looked up.

"You know when you said at the _Report_ that a dinner under the stars would be your ideal date?" He asked and I nodded slowly, wondering where he was heading with this information. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go on that date with me. Tomorrow night maybe?"

Wait what...?!

"Um...sure...yeah...of course Pierce...whatever you say," I answered and he smiled, the blush still on his face, but when you looked at him, you didn't really look at the blush, you looked at the cute little dimple on his right cheek. Wait, what did I just say?!

"Cool-uh, I mean...yeah, okay, see you then!" He said and waved as he rushed down the hallway, almost as fast as I had been doing before.

I swallowed. Was I just invited to go out to dinner with the prince, who I had known from years before?

The answer was yes.

That answer kind of scared me.

 **HAPPINESS!**

 ***Straightens tie***

 **Okay...so...I really don't know what to say here. I hope you enjoyed the date! Sorry I kept skipping but I was afraid I'd make the chapter too long. Anyways, so Diamond is going on a date with Pierce. I personally think that the three girls I chose to have the first dates was spot on! I'm so happy! I love Autumn and her date and I've been so excited to write Janis's date! And I knew from the moment I had Pierce ask Diamond at the _Report_ that she was going to be one of the firsts! **

**I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for reading, reviewing and liking this story!**

 **Questions:**

 **1) Do you think Pierce's one dimple is adorkable?! (I LOVE IT!)**

 **That was a weird question...so I'm going to give you another that isn't so creepy or weird...**

 **2) What is your favorite instrument?**

 **I play the viola (that's probably why I put something about a viola in this chapter) but I really like the piano and I think the cello has a nice tune.**

 **Thanks!**


	15. CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Abigail

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story! More then 1,000 views! I'm so happy! Thank you all! There are no girls talking this chapter because this is really just a tiny chapter just for you to know what's going to happen. I was going to do a longer chapter with each of the girls interviews, but I wasn't really truly feeling it today. Anyways here you go!**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: ABIGAIL

Pierce

Pacing is what I do when I think. Pacing is what I do when I think. Pacing is what I do when I think.

Right?

Maggie was sitting on my bed reading a letter. She kept smiling and it looked like she was excited, maybe ready to pop. What surprised me wasn't her excitement, but how she was reading the letter. She was eight, and wasn't much of a reader, but this letter seemed to captivate her.

"What is it?" I asked and she shoved it into my face.

"I'm so happy! This'll be great! I can't believe it!" She danced around my bedroom. I frowned and looked at the letter, reading it over.

I dropped it.

"Wait...what?!" I asked as I picked up the letter and read it over again. My mother came into the room with my father trailing behind her, even though that wasn't common, it was usually my father in the lead, I still was too shocked to think about it.

"Did you hear the news?" She asked and Maggie smiled, nodding, "I'm so excited!"

"I'm not," I answered truthfully and sighed, throwing the paper down. "Why does Abigail have to come with her stupid boyfriend?"

Abigail, or Abby, for short, was my cousin. She was younger then me, only sixteen, but she was still a hopeless romance, and she was idiot at it too.

"Pierce, you should be happy to have Abigail come and visit," my mother scolded me, and I let her, not talking, "she hasn't been by in years.'

"Yeah, and _now_ she decides is the best time to come back, right during my Selection, and with her boyfriend?! Mom, last time Abby came to stay with us, she had just broken up with another boyfriend of hers, and then a week later she started seeing someone else. Seriously though, I think this is a terrible idea."

It was true. Abigail loved romance so much, that she forced herself to have a boyfriend she didn't truly love, which annoyed me, because even though Abby was annoying, and weird, she was still a part of me, and I loved her all the same.

But Abigail didn't look like she was part of my family. She didn't look like me nor Maggie at all. Maggie was too young to see who she resembled in our family, but she was cute enough, I had always been positive she'd be pretty when she was older. She had freakishly long brown hair and baby blue eyes with dimples like mine, but I only had one on my right cheek, unlike her who shown them both beautifully. Her freckles were something that I loved too, that was probably why I didn't have a problem with them during the _Report._

Abigail also didn't look like me. I had dark hair, and I can't exactly compliment myself and call myself handsome, but my mother and Maggie always told me I was good looking. I had crystal blue eyes that looked like the sky was shattering, or at least that was what Maggie would always tell me. My hair was cut short, not long like Maggie's obviously, and I had that one dimple, and only a few freckles, not enough to be called cute, but enough to be called freckles. **(Ha, ha, that's totally me!)**

But Abby, oh Abby, she was too pretty to be jumping around from boy to boy. She had blonde hair that curled slightly. Storumy gray eyes and beautifully tan skin. My skin wasn't even as tan as her skin and I lived in Angeles all year round.

Abigail was and always had been, drop-dead-gorgeous. Part of me felt jealous, not for my sake, but for Maggie's. Maggie was pretty, but not gorgeous like Abigail. I felt a pang of hurt sting me. What if when Maggie grew older, she felt like she wasn't as good as Abigail?

 _No, you're stupid Pierce, Maggie is perfect just the way she is,_ I thought as I tapped my head. But...what if...?

 **Okay...so I know it's really early to be thinking of a sequel (I'm crazy) But I honestly can't help myself. Anyways, questions...**

 **1) Do you think that the last sentence will have more meaning then you think? (I kind of just gave you the answer)**

 **2) Do you like Abby so far, even though you haven't exactly met her yet...**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	16. CHAPTER FIFTEEN: The Gardens

**NOOOOOOO! I had written this really well done chapter for this one and lost it! *cries* Anyways, I've written it again and I'd just like to say thank you for the amazing reviews I love reading them!**

 **The character POVs are...**

 **Josephine and Pierce!**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE GARDEN

Josephine

My maids are helping me get ready.

Usually I wouldn't allow them to help me, I liked to do it on my own since I had been a maid at a local hotel before the Selection. Some things, like bathing, making my bed, and other weird things I wouldn't allow them to help with, but today I woke up late surprisingly and I decided I was too tired to do it. I'd let them help me.

I twirled in my white dress. It reached the floor, since it was "inappropriate" to wear short dresses during me and the prince's first meeting. I wanted to laugh at that, but didn't. The rule was silly, and strange, but I went by it.

"Does it look nice girls?" I asked my maids, Rachel, Polly and Sally. They nodded and smiled, "It's looks wonderful Lady Josie!" Sally smiled, brushing a strand of her brown hair out of her face. I smiled a little, staring at myself.

We were supposed to be meeting the royal family and the prince in the gardens, for tea. I asked Polly to grab me my long white gloves and a cute sun hat. I didn't like to go outside because of my albinism, so I usually wore a hat, or brought an umbrella. My maids never asked about it, and I was glad they didn't. I liked the quiet of the palace.

I pulled on the gloves and smiled again, "Thank you girls I'm going to go now," I waved goodbye and walked out of my room to see the three other girls in my hallway talking to their maids.

In my hallways was Lillian, who was snapping at her maids. I tried not to wince, but it wasn't working well. Lily stepped out of her room and slammed the door. She strutted away wearing a long red tight dress. As if she was some model. I was almost positive that underneath that dress was a pair of red sparkly platform heels.

Another girl, Ellery, I think her name was, wore a blue dress and waved goodbye to her maids as she walked away.

The last girl, Seyella, had her frizzy red hair pulled back into a braid. She was wearing red with high heels, but not Lily-like high heels, just short, stubbed high hells. I wiped my forehead, becoming nervous. All of these girls looked wonderful, what if the prince didn't like me? I needed to stay, my father needed the money for medical care! I took a deep breath and decided not to think about it.

I walked towards the gardens.

 _THE GARDENS..._

were crowded with people, not only the Selected and the royal family chatting, but people taking pictures and others asking the prince questions. I swallowed. With so many people, I was scared to find out if they'd ask me anything.

I glanced at the prince, who was talking to one of the reporters. He looked annoyed, and stressed. He had some papers in his hands, and I tried to pry my eyes away from them and back up to his face, but when I did, he noticed me staring and his face fell flat. I hurried away.

Rubbing my face, I couldn't help but think of how embarrassing that was? Did he think I was a spy or something now? Did he think I was snooping around. I groaned quietly to myself and looked around. Who did I know...who did I know?

But I didn't get to find someone who looked familiar because I felt a tug on my dress. I looked down to see Princess Magenta, smiling up at me.

Frankly, I was surprised she was brave enough to come up to me. I thought she'd be scared or something.

But she wasn't as she stuck out her hand for me to shake, "Hi! I'm Maggie, and you must be Josephine, right?"

 _How did this little eight year old girl know my name?_ I questioned myself, but just shook it off.

"Oh, um...yes, I'm Josephine, but you can call me Josie," I smiled at her, and she grinned back.

"I like your hair!" She pointed to the little strand falling into my face. My maids had pulled my hair back into a beautiful braid, much like Seyella's hair had been styled. I thanked the princess and quickly slipped away, looking for somewhere shady to stay.

I glanced around, and saw the prince talking to the girl Lily, who had been rude to her maids. I narrowed my eyes. The prince said something and Lily let out a cute and flirtatious laugh. I rolled my eyes, and I noticed how stupid the prince was, until I noticed his face. He looked happy on the outside, but I realize that all of this, the gardens, meeting the girls, everything in the Selection, was hurting him. He was annoyed, and Lily wasn't making anything better.

I really wanted to go up and help him, and I guess that part of me took control for a moment.

I walked up to the prince and smiled. He turned his head in my direction, and for a second, I think I saw relief flash through his eyes.

I bowed and looked up at him, Lily was scowling at me.

"I was wondering if I could steal him away from you?" I asked her, but it wasn't really a question. I _was_ going to steal him away from her, no matter what Lily had to say.

"Of course," she said through clenched teeth.

The prince held out his arm for me, and I took it, gladly.

Happy to be away from Lily.

Pierce

"Thank you for saving me," I told Lady Josephine, and she nodded, "Anything for you Your Highness."

I chuckled and smiled. She glanced in my direction, but her smiled had flattened into a plain bored look. I wondered if it was something I did.

"There's no need to call me Your Highness Lady Josephine," I said and she grinned a little.

'So everyone is remembering my name?" She asked and I frowned. "Whatever do you mean Lady Josephine?"

"Your little sister, Maggie, remembered me. She told me she liked my hair," Josephine said. I laughed, and out of curiosity, I glanced at her braid. It was a whitish color and I smiled. Of course Maggie would like something like that.

"Well, I like it too," I said and I was sure I saw a blush creeping onto her face before she turned her ahead away.

I stared at her for a second, wondering, _did I really just make a girl blush?_ I was about ready to do a victory dance, as if I saved the world or something.

I was proud. Very, very, proud.

"OH PIERCY!" A high pitched girly voice yelled from behind me and I winced.

I was proud. But I was also dead.

 **WHA...?! Who is this mysterious girl yelling Pierce's name in a weird and cliché nickname form?! I have no clue...*wink, wink***

 **M'kay, anyways I hope you liked this chapter, I liked Josephine's part better then Pierce's (SORRY PIERCE!) And...again, I don't know why, but I'm thinking about a sequel, like something with Maggie or whatever...ANYWAYS!**

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **Who's POV do you think better, Pierce's or Josephine's (I'm technically asking you is you like the prince's POV or the Selected's POV better)**

 **And who's voice do you think that is...?**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank ya'll for being amazing and awesome and for those wonderful reviews!**


	17. CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Royal View

**HI! Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews and for being awesome! Today's POVs are...**

 **Pierce Maggie, and Abigail!**

 **They are all royal, (hence the title of the chapter!)**

 **And my dad and I were talking about Star Trek and Star Wars and he totally got them mixed up. (I'm ashamed) though some of you might not like either, don't hate me because I do!**

 **Anyways *clears throat***

 **Here you go!**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: ROYAL VIEW

Abigail

Surprise, surprise, I'm already here!

I drag my boyfriend, Gale **(This is the Selection, not the Hunger Games, so...stop, I know you've started thinking about it...)** around, trying to find Pierce, but he's probably flirting with a bunch of girls. That heartthrob.

I finally spot a man in a suit, short brown hair, handsome, and with crystal blue eyes, and of course a crown, standing next to a girl with a sun hat (a adorable one I must say) and a pair of (cute) long white gloves.

I scream his name.

"Piercy!" He becomes tense at my voice. Wonder why?

As I get closer, I stop and Pierce turns around. The girl, who is actually really pretty, her hair is neat too, a cool color, I bet she dyed it, stares between us.

"Who is this?" She asks and Pierce, turns to look at her. He gives her a tiny smile, before turning back to me, "This is Abigail, my cousin," he says in a tired voice. I wonder if he got any sleep? It's not good to meet future brides without getting a good nights sleep.

"Hi!" I say and hold out my hand for her to shake. I don't think she understand, because she stares at me, and then glances at me hand. I nod to my hand, and she takes my index fingers with her thumb and her _own_ index finger, shaking it slightly. I hear Pierce laugh from besides the girl. I smile. I haven't heard that laugh in a while. It feels good to be with my older cousin again.

"Well then..." I say and notice Gale standing behind me. I instantly grin, turning around. "Piercy, I'd like you to meet Gale, he's my boyfriend, Gale, meet Pierce, he's my cousin!" I hold out Gale's hand for Pierce to shake, but Gale tenses and it feels like he wants to bow. Pierce glares at Gale. Pierce always protected me, like an older brother, but he didn't have to protect me when it came to boys. Maybe he was just jealous that I got a boyfriend before he even met any girls who could possibly be his future wife.

"Nice to meet you," Pierce muttered and shook Gale's hand, roughly. He grabbed the girl's wrist, and she glanced at him, obviously confused.

"Abigail, this is Josephine-"

"Josie," the girl says and smiles a little, "you can just call me Josie...I guess."

"It's nice to meet you Josie!" I grin and grab her hand again, instead of letting her figure it out on her own. She didn't do a good job at it last time.

"Well, Josie and I are just going to go now, you enjoy the party," I nodded as they walked away, Pierce muttering something that Josie laughed at as they left.

He seemed to love to have me back! **(No Abigail, no, that's the stupidest thing you've said so far...no offense!)**

Pierce

Josie and I strolled over to a table that held treats, like cookies and cakes and drinks.

"So..." Josephine tried to speak but I cut her off. Rudely, I'm ashamed to say.

"I can't believe this! Why the heck would she bring her stupid new boyfriend to _my_ Selection?! Does she just _love_ giving herself the spotlight, or maybe she just loves the attention, _that isn't supposed to be HER'S!"_ I growled, seeming angry.

She put her hand on my shoulder, and felt underneath her fingers, that I relaxed at her touch. I looked over at her and murmured, "sorry."

"No problem, it's not your fault," she smiled gently. "I think I'm going to go talk to some other Selection. Don't let them get to you...Pierce."

I blinked when she said my name so casual. She smiled and waved goodbye, and I felt a pang in my heart seeing her go. I was developing feelings for girls before I even knew them well. Like Autumn, and Janis, and Phoenix, and of course Josie. Why couldn't I be like one of those guys who don't have hearts?! This would be a lot easier then!

I sighed and sat in a chair near the edge of the gardens, more towards the woods.

I heard a shuffle from ahead, but didn't turn my eyes away from my clenched fists. Then I heard someone clear their throat.

I thought it was one of the Selected, or maybe Maggie, or Abby maybe, but it wasn't.

I glanced up, to see...

Mom.

Maggie

I smiled as I stole a cookie from the snack table, glancing as two of Pierce's pretty girls talked to each other. I groaned, bored out of my mind. Being a little girl was tiring. I always wanted a Selection, I thought it would be fun. But I didn't get one, and now I was stuck watching Pierce fail at his.

I grinned, deciding that my older brother could use my help.

I remembered some of the girls he told me he thought were pretty and looked around.

Lady Lillian was sitting down, her legs crossed with a drink in her hand, but when I noticed her roll her eyes at the conversation she was having, I decided that I should try a more gentle girl first.

I noticed Lady Calista and Lady Ellery standing next to each other and talking about something. Instantly I remember how Pierce thought Calista and Ellery were both pretty. I walked over to them, a chocolate chip cookie still in my hand.

"Hi!" I said happily as I raced up to them. They glanced at me, and both smiled. Finally, a girl who doesn't seem like she wasn't to rip my head off. **(Cough, cough, LILY!)**

"Hi, your Princess Magenta, right?" Calista asked, kneeling to my height, even though when she did, I was taller them her. I smiled and nodded, "Yep, that's me, but Pierce and everyone else usually calls me Maggie, or just Magenta, but mostly Maggie."

"Cute," I heard Ellery say and she kneeled too. How did these girls not care that their dresses were getting dirty?! I couldn't believe it!

"I'm Lady-" Ellery began, but I cut her off.

"You're Lady Ellery," I pointed to her and then turned to Calista," And you are Lady Calista."

"You can just call me Callie, and I'm sure Ellery won't mind if you call her Elle," Calista smiled and I looked at Ellery, or "Elle" for reassurance that it was okay.

She only nodded and I smiled.

I was positive I was having more fun with his Selected then Pierce was!

 **You can never have enough of cute little Maggie! AND OH MY TEAPOTS! (I love saying that!) Guess what I'm getting!? So I live on likes this farm-ish thing and I'm getting sheep! So adorable! Okay, I went totally off subject, but that's okay...!**

 **Questions!:**

 **How do you like Abigail and her boyfriend? Do you think they'll stay together for long?**

 **What do you think Pierce and his mom will talk about?**

 **How amazing is Maggie, like SERIOUSLY?! I wish I had a little sister like her! *cries silently as a bunch of brothers run around me***

 **Anyways thank you for reading and being awesome! Love all of your reviews and shout out to Maebird who submitted Josie! Thanks again!**

 **-MABubbles**

 **OH YEAH!**

 **P.S. More then 1,000 views and 70 REviews! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! You all are amazing and I'm glad I haven't messed up this story so much that you all have left! You all are amazing and awesome and thank you again!**


	18. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Surprise, Surprise

**You all are amazing with your awesome reviews and stuff! Anyways, the POVs for today are...**

 **Pierce (of course) and Ria!**

 **ENJOY!**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: SURPRISE, SURPRISE

Ria

I glanced around the gardens. It was a cute set up they had going on, more vintage then anything else. I wondered if Pierce had anything to do with the decorations. Knowing him, he probably didn't. When he was twelve he slept all day while his mother planned his party. His mother was amazing at decorating, and she loved doing parties. I knew she was kind of disappointed that everyone expecting something big for a prince's party, when she usually was one to go for plain and beautiful things.

I remembered when she planned my fifth birthday party, though my memory was choppy and small, I remember it at night, with dangling pink and yellow lights and pretty sparkles everywhere. It was outside, much like Pierce's party now.

I missed being able to talk to them about this. I missed being special. I missed Maggie, and Pierce and my friend Catherine who was the princess of Italy. I missed everyone and everything.

I sighed and went over to the snack table. **(personally, I'd go to the snack table too!)**

Picking up a cookie, I nibbled it, not very hungry, but I needed something to do other then watch Pierce talk to all the girls _except_ me or see Maggie prance around the gardens with flowers in her hair.

I sighed and looked around. I was trying to find my brother, a guard at the castle. I was surprised the royal family didn't recognize him, or at least say that he looked familiar.

I rubbed my forehead. I needed sleep, and I didn't want to be in a place like this right now. Something in my head was buzzing and I felt really bad.

So I went back to my room instead of waiting for the prince to come and notice me for a talk.

I instantly went to bed when I got back in my room, ignoring my maids and how they were telling me I should be waiting outside for the prince to start a conversation. My head hurt too much though, and all I wanted to do was sleep.

 _Betrayal is all I can think of as I hurry into the helicopter that takes us away. Away from our home. Away from our family. Away from our lives. The lives we built and the futures we made all crumbling. I glance back, but only out of sadness and curiosity. All I can imagine for New Asia is, dark times, terrible troubles, horrible disasters._

 _It hurts me to see my country like this._

I wake up screaming. And I don't stop screaming until all of the pain is gone.

Pierce

My mother sits next to me on the bench. I glance at the ground and rest my elbows on my knees, messing with my fingers. My mother grabs my hand, and instantly I feel burning hot red reach my cheeks.

"Mom..." I mutter whine and she laughs.

"It's not like anyone can see you Pierce, stop being embarrassed by your mother," she smiled and I bit my lip. She looks at me, her brown hair falling into her face, something that I almost never see happen. She usually has her hair tied back, in a tight bun, or a long braid, but never just, down. I look at her, and she rubs my shoulder.

"So how are you liking your girls so far?" She asks. I tense up, thinking of Josephine, the girl I had just talked to. I shrug, "They're nice."

"That's all?" She asks, confused, "Who's your favorite?"

Now my face is a dark red color.

"Mom!" I say and she laughs again. "I don't have a favorite, I just _met_ these girls! Some of them I haven't even gotten to know yet!"

"I like Lady Ellery, we had a nice conversation a couple of minutes ago, but I think she went to talk to Lady Calista. You should try talking to them," my mother said and I thought about checking out some other girls.

"Yeah, okay," I murmur and my mother slaps my arm.

"Straighten up and be a gentleman Pierce!" She snaps, "what is wrong with you today?"

"Abigail," I mutter and my mother raises an eyebrow, "Abigail? What did Abby do to annoy you?"

"Everything!" I say loudly and I'm afraid I hurt my mother, "Abby brings her stupid boyfriend here during _my_ Selection, and she totally oblivious to everything! Her boyfriend probably won't even stick around that long! He'll start flirting with my Selection girls!" I growl and I can't believe how stupid I sound. I feel like a possessive teenage boy around his girlfriend. I feel absolutely foolish.

"Pierce," my mother says softly and I glance at her. She frowns for a second, before she brushes a piece of my hair away from my face, "Better. Anyways, Abigail, is trying to be a good cousin. She might be ignorant and a little...?"

"A little dumb at times," I say and my mother slaps my arm again.

"Watch your mouth mister!" She growls and I put my hand up in surrender.

"She might act ignorant and childish, or maybe _selfish_ , but she's trying so hard to be a good cousin. Can't you just give her a chance?" My mother tries and I roll my eyes, but agree to try to be nice.

As my mother gets up to walk away I lean back on the bench, glancing to my left at the woods. I hear someone sit next to me and expect either my mother again, Maggie or Abigail to come popping up.

But I'm surprised to see Gale sitting next to me.

I narrow my eyes and growl, "What do you want? Where is Abby? Shouldn't you be with her?"

Gale shakes his head, "Abigail went to go talk to Maggie, I wanted to ask you something."

I groan, being rude on purpose and lean forward, placing my hands on my knees, "What do you want to ask me?" I question lazily.

Gale looks around and then clears his throat getting ready as if he's about to start a speech.

"Do you think Abigail loves me?"

WHAT THE HECK?!

 **Ha. Ha, ha. That's funny. I love that. *Laughs like a robot***

 **Anyways, that was surprising *looks at title of chapter***

 **Questions:**

 **What do you think is going to happen with Pierce and Gale?! (I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE ABOUT IT!)**

 **And what do you think about Ria and her dream/nightmare?**

 **P.S. Today I get to spend three hours at the library! HAPPINESS!**

 **Thank you for reading and big shout out to Roses323 for being a great fan, XOStarbrightXO for that awesome review and Alia Mehra for Ria! Thank again!**


	19. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Calamity

**Sorry I haven't updated! I know I usually update really quickly! School is starting soon for me and I'm trying to squeeze in a bunch of fun stuff and things like that!**

 **POVs for today...**

 **Pierce (of course...again) and Rowan**

 **ENJOY (AND CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!)**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: CALAMITY

Pierce

WAIT WHAT!?

Did...did Gale just say he loved Abigail?! My cousin?! Abigail?! THE ABIGAIL?!

I bit my lip, thinking. No, no, no, no, no. Abby was too young. I can remember when she was just learning to walk! She couldn't have been falling in love!

I almost growled, but I'm glad I didn't, or things would have become a mess.

"I- uh, I can't- I don't- I won't. UGH!" I buried my face in my hands, trying to think straight. Abigail and Gale? Gale and Abigail? Abi-gail. Gail. Gale. What?!

I rubbed my forehead, my brain pounded against my skull. My head hurt badly. I cough and go t up, feeling terrible. She was my little cousin! I treated her like a little baby sister! I couldn't, I wouldn't, I-I...

I didn't want her to grow up.

Gale got up too, but I held my hand out to show him that he shouldn't move.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, but-but I don't know the answer to your question. I just don't feel well. Maybe it's the flowers or something," I said and he nodded, sitting back down. _Yes, because it's totally the flowers,_ I thought. Note the sarcasm.

I stumbled towards the party again, noticing one of the Selected girl, I think Lady Jestelle, seeing me and my comfortable position. She came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Prince Pierce?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Not exactly," I groaned and straightened. "But, It's fine, it's not- I, ugh, it's complicated."

Jestelle laughed a little, making me smile, "Okay."

I walked over to the table with snacks on it, grabbing a drink of some red liquid, I didn't know what it was, but I didn't care. I didn't care if it was just colored water, juice or even alcohol. I just needed a break.

Jestelle glanced at me, an uncomfortable look on her face. I looked at my drink, and set it down. She gave me a small smile and grabbed water.

"I think this would be better if you don't feel well," she said and I nodded. I could still smell the whiff of the wine in the air. I wondered why she didn't like alcohol. Was it because of something that happened earlier in her life? I felt a part of me wanting to know, but I thought differently. It would be rude of me to ask, so I let it go.

I sipped the water, trying not to choke on it. After my little freak out with Gale, I felt like every time I breathed in, I'd start choking, or everytime I drank something, I cough or something like that at least. But I wasn't coughing.

"Are you sure your okay Prince Pierce?" Jestelle asked, and I was surprised to see worry in her pretty dark blue eyes. Pretty. She was pretty, so I don't know why I confused myself by saying something like that. Wasn't I allowed to say something like that? I hoped so. I mean, I said it in my head, so it would be fine. Right?

"I'm fine, just, just a little-"

 _CRASH!_

This day was going down in flames.

Rowan

The glass was broken on Seyella head and I had to blink to remember what had just happened.

Of course, you all are probably really, extremely confused, so let me backtrack.

It started with Chantel.

* * *

Chantel Lane was a short girl was a babyish face and light brown hair. Chantel Lane was also a girl who wasn't afraid to start a rumble.

Though I was a live theater actress, it didn't exactly mean I liked drama, off set. I had never really _had_ drama off set unless it was my sister who was angry at me for getting into the Selection instead of her. My sister always hated how I wanted to be different. She thought I was stealing the spot light, but really, I was only trying to be myself. But my twin, Brie, never understood that, so she really didn't truly like it when I got something I really wanted. Like being in the Selection.

But other then my sister and I and our rocky relationship, I didn't really have an other drama then acting.

But now I knew what the Selection would be.

Drama. Drama. Drama.

And there really wasn't much I could do about it but at least _try_ stop things.

But Chantel Lane was a lot better at starting drama then I was at stopping it.

"I think the prince is okay..." Seyella said and I smiled. "But I really only signed up for one of the girls I was tutoring.

"I signed up because I thought it'd be fun," I explained the moment when I got the form, but I kind of dropped out the part about my sister getting angry. I didn't want any sympathy from anyone and I _really_ didn't want anyone to only be my friend because they felt bad.

It wasn't that bad though, I mean, I loved my sister, but she was only enraged that she didn't get in. I could understand that. But she was a little overdramatic about it when I left.

"I also really wanted to meet the prince. I mean, wouldn't it be really cool to tell your future children that you knew the prince and was in his Selection?" I said and Seyella laughed a little.

That's when Chantel came into our conversation.

"I don't have think about something like that, because I know I'm going to win this thing," she gave up a smirk and Seyella crossed her arms.

"Really? Because I thought the prince was the person who chose his bride, and I think he'll want someone who can at least reach his shoulder," she spat, angry at Chantel for acting so smug about something that hasn't even happened. I stared between them, nervous.

"Hey, guys I think we should-" I started, but Chantel cut through what I was saying. With her high heels on, the top of her head reached my eyes. I stared at her.

"I'm sure the prince doesn't want some red head," Chantel said and I saw a couple heads turn.

THAT'S OFFENSIVE!

Seyella gripped her arms tighter, growling, "We don't need any evil fairies ruining our tea party!" She made fun of both Chantel and the party with this comment and I winced.

"At least _I_ appreciate what the royal family has done for us," Chantel spat and I stepped in between them, but Chantel pushed me away. Roughly.

"I APPRECIATE THIS!" Seyella raised her voice a little and I winced once more. That's when Chantel crashed her glass of red wine on Seyella's head.

Screams and yelling could probably be heard from miles away. I wondered if people in Whites could hear it.

Chantel wiped her hands on her dress and put on a sad face, as if she was the person who was hurt in this fight.

The prince wobbled over to us with Lady Jestelle next to him.

"What's going on here ladies?!" He asked, obviously P.

I looked between him and Chantel and Seyella. But then, Chantel did something surprising, that I wasn't expecting.

"Rowan just pushed me and made me drop my drink on Seyella!"

I swallowed hard as the prince's gaze dropped on me.

Oh no!

 **Poor Rowan! She's so sweet! She would never do anything like that!**

 **I hate how this thing keeps telling me that everybody's names are wrong. I'm all like "Dude! I know if I'm spelling something right or wrong!"**

 **Anyways here are the questions for today, one of them might be out of place but whatever!**

 **ALSO I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. What do you think of Jestelle?**

 **2\. What do you think Pierce is going to do about Chantel telling on Rowan?**

 **3\. Also, what is your favorite animal? (This question has no connection to the chapter! I just wanted to ask!)**

 **P.S. Doesn't it surprise you when you and one of your siblings find something in common?! (That happened to me today!)**

 **Thank you for reading and being amazing reader and fans! You all are amazing and awesome! You all are so awesome that I could cry! :D**


	20. CHAPTER NINETEEN: Day Crisis

**Speakers for today!**

 **Pierce and Seyella!**

 **(I was having a hard time thinking of a name for this chapter! That's why it's a weird and not well done title!)**

CHAPTER NINETEEN: DAY CRISIS

Seyella

I stared wide eyed at Chantel as she pointed to Rowan who had nothing to do with the argument we were having. Why did some people have to be such jerks? Did she have to act like she already won this stupid Selection?

I growled as somebody got me some ice. Pierce was furious. I felt a little bad. He had to learn to do so much already with being the prince and all, and now we've made things worse with drama.

Pierce rubbed his forehead and sighed. He was probably thinking, _I don't know what to do!_

I bit my lip and stared at everyone who had gathered to see what Pierce would do.

I'm sorry, but I couldn't allow Rowan to take the blame.

"Rowan didn't do anything," I said and Pierce looked at me. He then looked at Chantel and Rowan. I think I just made things more confusing for him.

Pierce turned towards me.

"What happened?" He asked and I answered with, "Chantel started the fight and then she broke her glass on my head. All Rowan was trying to do was stop it. She didn't cause anything."

Rowan bit her lip, glad I was helping, glad that she wouldn't be going home.

Pierce rubbed the back of his neck, "Okay, I'm going to let you all off with a warning. I don't want to see this again." He spoke to us like we were children, babies or something. But I nodded anyways and Dragged Rowan away after the prince slipped off towards the castle.

Thank goodness Chantel didn't have a little club of nasty girls. Yet.

Pierce

I didn't know what to do! I just felt so helpless, and I really, really wanted sleep. I raced towards the palace afterwards, forgetting about meeting the other girls. I told a bunch of guards to open the doors for me as I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment.

It wasn't too long before I made my way down towards the Selected rooms and heard a scream.

I rushed towards the room I heard it come from, my feet clacking on the tiled flooring.

I didn't know whether to knock or not, but I did.

A maid answered the door and bowed.

"Your Highness," she said and I didn't even both to answer.

"Is everything okay?" I asked and the maid smiled, "Oh yes, everything is fine, but Lady Ria just had a bad dream."

Lady Ria? All of the Selected were supposed to be outside. I decided not to ask as the maid let me come in. Lady Ria was in a pretty dress, but was laying on the bed in a mess. I wanted to smile at the look, but decided against it because she was rubbed her forehead and closing her eyes. I went to sit on her bed.

"Are you okay Lady Ria?" I asked and her eyes popped open at the sound of my voice. She moved away from me.

"Um- uh, yeah, I mean, yes. Yes I'm fine no please leave no need to worry," she said and looked frightened. I stood up with my hand in the air in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," I said as I slipped out of the room and the door shut behind me.

I wondered what that was all about, but when I realized just how tired I was, I ignored the thought and raced to my bedroom to sleep.

And then get ready for my date with Lady Janis.

* * *

Hours later I wake up feeling like I just ran a marathon. Everything around me is dizzy and I can't help but think that I just can't take terrible information well. First Abby, then the girls and now I had to stagger out of bed and get dressed in something fancy and pretend to be having a good time at a date that I've been looking forward too. I wanted to go on this date with Janis, but I felt terrible.

Too bad terrible feeling.

I grabbed a new suit. This one was casual and nice looking compared to the one I was wearing that was crinkled and messed up. I brushed my hair, not bothering calling my butlers to come and help me get ready. I wanted them to have a break. I wanted to do this so that I knew I wasn't going insane, or something like that.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Okay...I looked fine. Good enough for a date or something.

I opened the door and saw Janis, just the girl I was looking for about to knock.

"Oh, uh- um. hi, I was just about to go get you," I said and she nodded, "I was getting bored of waiting for you," she answered and I looked at the clock on the wall.

Great, I was late for a date. That's just peachy.

"I'm so sorry Lady Janis, I lost track of time," I said and she rolled her eyes and turned, "Okay, whatever."

She didn't seem to like me.

I glanced at her. she was wearing a black skirt, a black tank top with a brown jacket over. I looked at my suit and thought that I was stupid to think Janis would try really hard for me. She didn't really seem like she liked me from the beginning.

"Okay...uh...let's go," I said and held out my arm for her. She looked at it for a second, and then she took it, not very gently.

We made our way towards a small dining room area, not even one fourth as big as the Dining Hall. I was about to pull out Janis's chair for her, but she did it for herself, not even glancing my way. I sighed and sat across from her, trying my best not to stare.

She looked really nice, but she obviously didn't want to talk to me, I realized, as she looked around the room. What surprised me was when she started speaking.

"So how was today? You know, girl meeting and junk?" She asked, fiddling with her fingers. I chuckled and shook my head, "Today didn't go _exactly_ how I planned it."

"Yeah well you can't really get what you want all the time," she said and I stared at her. I don't know why, but every mean thing she said to me, made me like her even more. I felt like part of me wanted to get through that mean layer and to the kind, sweet layer of her. I knew she had one, I just had to find it. I had a hard time believing that Janis was mean to everyone. She wasn't mean to Maggie.

Maggie and Janis. I had almost forgotten the first time I met Janis. She was playing with Maggie in the middle of the hallway.

Maggie loved playing with toys, so I usually tried to play with her, when nobody else wanted to. I smiled, remembering, and Janis raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" She asked and I looked up at her.

"N-nothing, it's nothing," I answered but she leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table.

"You are so not believable, did you know that?" She said and I bit my lip.

"Yeah well, I don't exactly lie a whole lot," I said and she laughed, full on laughed at that.

Why? I have no idea.

 **How was that chapter? Thanks for reading and shout out to Anna5678 for submitting Janis! I'm so glad Rowan didn't go home!**

 **Questions:**

 **Do you think Pierce made the right choice?**

 **Did you like Janis and Pierce's date?**

 **THANKS FOR READING AND BEING AWESOME!**


	21. CHAPTER TWENTY: Hunter And Hunted

**100 REVIEWS! I'm so happy about that! Thank you everyone for being amazing and loving this story! I'm so proud of myself, I didn't think it was this good!**

 **This is the next day and I decided that I hate Pierce at the moment for having such a weird sounding name so he isn't in this chapter!**

 **Every time I say his name. I swear, it's all like, "Pee-ear-saw" except for the fact that the "saw" part isn't truly correct.**

 **ANYWHO! (Isn't that a fun word to say? Well...actually it's TWO words, but I'm too lazy to put a space in between them and I think it looks better with no space.)**

 **Let's get on with the story! The readers for today are...**

 **Riley Morgans and Calista Galloway**

 **The reason this chapter has such a dumb name is because I'm a dumb person who can't seem to find a good name for any of my chapters! UGH! Why does planning titles have to be so confusing and difficult?!**

CHAPTER TWENTY: HUNTER AND HUNTED

Riley

I decided that instead of wearing a big puffy dress, and putting on high heels to go frolic and do nothing I wanted to hunt, like back in my province.

I slipped on a pair of jeans, and a white t-shirt because I had nothing better in the closet that consisted of mostly dresses, and then I went down to where I knew there was an archery range. **(as you could probably tell, I have no idea what to call a place where you do archery! So...I kind of took shooting range and change it a bit)**

I only knew where it was because I passed it a million times. Well...in the hallway at least. I passed the window and I could see it perfectly in the sunlight and all that. I grabbed a bow and looked at it. They were beautiful bows, more perfect for practice rather then hunting, but I didn't mind.

Poking the string of the bow, I looked around. The woods were next to the archery range area, so I decided I better go check if there was any animals actually living there before I go sprinting in there like a lunatic.

But before I could even reach the edge of the forest I heard someone calling my name.

I turned and looked to see a blonde hair running towards me. This girl I couldn't remember the name of, but she looked highly familiar.

She stopped running in front of me and looked at the bow I held, "What are you doing?" she asked more curious then confused. She didn't look like she wanted to get me in trouble so I sighed and answered, "I was going to go hunting but-"

"Ooooooo, sounds fun and I join you?" The girl asked and I frowned. Wha...?

"Um...yeah! Sure, I'd love to have some company," I smiled, shaking her hand, "Do you have an experience?"

"A little," the girl said meekly and I raised an eyebrow, "Is that supposed to mean a lot?"

"Pretty much," the girl said and snatched my bow from me, running back towards the area where bows and arrows were all set up and ready. I raced after her. I took my bow back and looked at her again, "before we start, I have to know your name, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know," she said and turned around, her blonde hair at the moment being put into a ponytail, "It's Eris."

"Eris, ooh, okay, I'm Riley," I said and smiled again. Eris did too, and grabbed a bow.

"Last one to the woods is a...a..."

"Rotten egg?"

"Sure!"

And we both went racing off towards the trees.

Calista

 _Right now it's..._

I glance at the clock above my head and notice that it's two o'clock.

 _Two o'clock and I'm bored out of my mind. I didn't get to meet the prince yesterday, but I did meet his younger sister Maggie._

"Yep," I heard a small voice from right next to my ear say and I screamed, thrashing around for a moment before noticing the princess.

"What?! How?! Who?! What the heck?!" I screamed and she looked at me.

"I use the safe rooms to move around. It's fun, don't worry, I'm not hurting anyone. Though I did set eh kitchen on fire once, but that was an accident," Maggie starts to mumble to herself as she stares off into the distance and I raise one eyebrow.

"Um...Your Highness?" I ask and she turns to me.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about what I could have happen to Lord Lewis next in my story," she said and I didn't even bother to ask questions because I was a little scared that she'd say something like, _Lord Lewis is my friend. He's a zombie. Want to meet him?_

Nope, no, nope, not happening. I am not having my face bitten off by a zombie. No matter HOW curious I might be.

"So...how did you get in here again? Because...my door is closed," I said and Maggie shrugged.

"I thought I told you. I used the secret passages in the walls."

The secret what?!

"Whoa what secret passages?! I want to come where ever you're going!" I said, excited. This was going to be interesting!

"Really?" Magenta's eyes widened and she jumped up and down, "Okay! Come on!" she said as she opened a hatch in my bedroom. WHAT THE...?!

I followed Maggie for a while. We talked about useless things like favorite holidays. I had never even heard of her favorite holiday before.

"It's called Fourth of July!" She smiled happily, "People don't celebrate it anymore because it was an American holiday! And since America isn't exactly a country anymore..." she babbled on and on about this holiday, Fourth of July, which I'm pretty sure she was saying declared America's freedom. I couldn't even listen right.

"Look there's an exit!" Maggie said happily and opened it, only to be almost shot with an arrow.

"HEY!" Maggie yelled and I noticed two Selected, Eris Von Justice and Riley Morgans, staring at us.

Oops.

They almost hit the princess of Illea.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing and being awesome!**

 **Questions:**

 **How do you like Riley, Eris and Calista so far?**

 **What is your favorite ice cream flavor? ( I was eating ice cream so...that question just popped into my mind!)**

 **SEE YOU LATER BUBBLE BUDDIES!**

 **-MABubbles**


	22. CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: Night Light

**Okay, so I really had no idea for this chapter, but then I started thinking, hey, how about doing that date with Diamond? (So yes, that means this chapter is Diamond's date with Pierce.)**

 **The POVs for today are...**

 **Diamond and Lily!**

 **ENJOY!**

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: NIGHT LIGHT

Diamond

I had tried to look my nicest, even though it was kind of hard to imagine Pierce in any way other then a person I worked for.

I slipped on my dark, navy blue dress. It was sleeveless, and knee length, my maids had picked it out for me. They did my hair up in a bun, and I refused to wear heels on this date. I didn't want it too be _too_ fancy, or else Pierce might start thinking I have some kind of crush on him, and I didn't want that.

I waited silently in the dark of my room. It was nighttime and Pierce was _supposed_ to be here five minutes ago, but he wasn't. I growled. Why did Pierce always have to do this? He'd walk in late to a meeting, or come into her sister's room five minutes late and interrupt us and our reading.

I stood, taking off my flats because I assumed he wasn't going to come.

"Stupid Pierce, why do you always do this?" I groaned and went out onto my balcony which overlooked a picnic table. _That's_ where I should be, with Pierce, having a nice dinner under the stars, not wasting my time waiting for him.

I thought about that a while, _Why wait for him when I know exactly where I should be? I should just drop by the kitchen, get a donut or something, and have my own little picnic without Pierce._ I smiled to myself. Brilliant plan Diamond.

I grabbed a small white knit sweater and rushed outside, racing towards the picnic table. It was cold out, and I couldn't help but wonder if even if Pierce, _was_ here, he'd still take me to a place that felt like it was freezing. I groaned and rubbed my arms, with that donut I had been talking about in my hands. I had time to stop by the kitchen on the way out, and since I was treated like family, I usually could just ask them if I would have one and they'd give it to me.

I sat on the table eating the donut in silence until I heard the door open and someone came out.

"Diamond?" Pierce's voice rang out through the cold night air.

"Yeah?" I said meekly, not very full of life. I was cold, and tired, and disappointed that he missed our date. How could he do that? Did he just think that it was okay to miss my date because he didn't even consider me a Selection girl?

I don't know why, but I shivered, probably from the cold, or maybe because Pierce sat down next to me and I didn't want him around.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I missed our date, I'm such a loser. I forgot about it and was at a meeting," he said and noticed me shivering, taking off his jacket and giving it to me like the gentleman he was. I thanked him, and he smiled.

"I, I just thought that-" I tried to say, but surprisingly, I couldn't. Before I could even get halfway through what I wanted to say, I started crying.

 _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_ My insides yelled at me, _stop crying in front of him!_

I can't. Even if I try, I can't.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I leaned against him, crying into his shirt.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I felt so foolish and weak doing this. I wasn't a weak person. I wasn't usually like this, but it was happening. Pierce was seeing a weak version of me. I was crying.

Usually, I would be strong, kick butt. Maybe it was because I was tired, or maybe it was because the air...or.

I gave up trying to make up excuses after a while.

I just cried into his shirt, which was soaking wet by the end of my melt down. I knew why I cried, but I just didn't want to admit that I was sad that Pierce had forgotten about me. I bet he didn't even think of me as a girl. I bet to him, I was just that stupid worker who signed up and got in. I was just a loner. He didn't really have twenty Selection girls. He only had nineteen. Because I ruled myself out.

I wiped away a tear and sniffled. I tried to laugh it off, but it didn't work, it only turned the laughing into crying.

"I feel pathetic," I said, rubbing my head. Pierce shrugged.

"We all do, sometime at least. I felt pathetic today, at the gardens during the party. I didn't know what to do with those tow girls," he said and I raised an eyebrow, "the ones who were fighting?" I asked and he nodded.

I decided that I'd tell him. I hadn't been very far away form where the girls were.

"It was Chantel's fault you know. She broke that glass on Seyella's head."

Pierce looked kind of surprised, but that surprise didn't last very long. It wasn't surprising. Chantel didn't exactly look like a kind person.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"For what?" I asked and he glanced at me.

"For telling me," he said.

"Um..." we were so close. He could kiss me if he wanted. That idea scared me a little. I cleared my throat quickly and pushed him away. _WHY DID I JUST DO THAT?!_

"Uh...no problem."

 _*Earlier That Day*_

Lillian

I walked outside, only to hear screaming and yelling. I didn't know what was going on, but if it had anything to do with screaming and yelling then it was totally something that I would be a part of.

I walked around to see the princess, Maggie, that annoying little girl, and another Selected Calista I think, standing next to an arrow that was pierced into the side of the castle.

Two other girls, Eris and Riley I think. Were trying to tell them how sorry they were. I smiled and looked around. There was a cameraman taking pictures of the castle nearby. I rushed over to him and grabbed his camera, telling him I needed to barrow it.

Snapping a quick picture of the girls arguing I decided that Prince Pierce should definitely know about this.

I'd leave it in his bedroom for him.

 **I love Diamond and Pierce's date. SO CUTE! But the last part with Lily wasn't that well done because I just wanted to put that in there. Thank for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Questions:**

 **Did you like Diamond and Pierce's date?**

 **What does Lily's part of the story tell you about her character?**

 **LOVE YOU AWESOME NERDS!**


	23. CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: Run In

**Okay! So I realized I put Avery in the last chapter! I meant for the to be in this chapter! I fixed it so there's no use going back to check! (Don't look at me that way I know you went to check!)**

 **POVs for today are...**

 **Avery, Audrey and Pierce!**

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: RUN IN

Avery

I decided that I wanted to help my maids make my dress for today. I liked making costumes back home, so making a dress here couldn't be so hard, right?

It took a few hours, but I was finished by the end of the day. The garden party that day hadn't gone very well, so instead of waiting around I, like a lot of other girls, decided to slip back into the castle and do something else.

I put on the dress. It was blue, a light blue color and was wavy. I spun around in it, waiting for my maids to grab my heels so that I could go down to the Women's Room.

Moments later, I was ready to get going. The hallways were empty, and you would think that with twenty extra girls there, it'd be a lot more busy. I guess the castle is just a lot bigger then I ever imagined it was.

I stopped to look out the window, and I took off my heels that were burning into my feet. I held them in my hands for the rest of the way, which was long because my room was so far away from the Women's Room.

I rounded a corner easily, only to be knocked down by a large object. Or...human.

"I'm so sorry!" A voice rang out throughout the hallway. I got up by myself and nodded, "its fine."

When I looked up I saw the prince staring at me, worried. I instantly stood up straighter and bowed, "I'm sorry Your Highness. I didn't know it was you." He didn't seem to like the bowing and my apologizing, so he put his hand on my shoulder. "Lady Avery please, I wouldn't mind if you were casual with me."

I nodded and smiled.

"Well," the prince began. "Since I'm so clumsy, I was wondering if you'd like to go ice skating with me, Lady Avery."

 _The prince? Asking me? On a date?_ I swallowed.

"Of course Your-" I started but then finished with, "Pierce."

He grinned and motioned for me to keep going. I did and looked back to see if he was still there. He wasn't by the time I reached the Women's Room. I rubbed my temples, a little excited, a little nervous. I sighed and opened the doors to the Women's Room, to be welcomed by new friends.

Audrey

I sat in the Women's Room talking to Phoenix. Autumn was in her room, writing I was sure. I braided my strawberry blonde hair to the side and picked up a book off of the coffee table in front of me. I looked over at Phoenix. She didn't seem to be wondering the same thing I was. _When was the prince going to ask me on a date?_

I shook my head. It was a silly thought. He'd ask me when he asks me, and that was final. But I couldn't really help that feeling in my stomach. That worry that he'd never ask me, and I'd go home without knowing if there was a spark between us. I scratched the back of my neck, and stared at the book, surprisingly discovering that I didn't feel right reading it at the moment.

I got up, Phoenix's eyes following me.

"Where are you going?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I'm just going to take a walk," I smiled and she smiled back, reading the story she was again.

I walked out the gardens, happy for the getaway. I needed fresh air.

I looked at the flowers; picking on that I was sure was a lily. I sniffed it; the scent of a flower always helped me a little. I looked around; the sunny day was perfect for a stroll out in the gardens. I wondered if I'd ever get to do this with the prince.

I sighed, and put the flower down on a bench, sitting next to it. It wasn't that long before I heard the sound of rustling behind me and I turned to see a blonde head popping out of the forest.

She reminded me of someone, but I wasn't sure. When she saw me she waved, as if I was some old friend or something. I frowned, but waved back, not sure what else there was for me to do other than that.

"You're one of Piercy Selected, right?" the girl said as she came over and sat next to me, picking up the flower beforehand of course. I nodded and she squealed, "Oh my goodness that's perfect! You're so pretty! I'm glad Pierce has some pretty girls in his bunch!"

What...?!

"Um...can I ask who you are?" I said politely and the girl nodded and smiled, "I'm Abigail, Pierce's cousin."

Oh...okay.

I smiled, "I'm Audrey, it's nice to meet you." Her smiled seemed to grow like the weight of the sun above us. It just kept getting bigger and bigger and never stopped. I wondered that if it got big enough, if it'd pop. But I shook the thought away quickly. That wasn't supposed to be what I was thinking about at the moment.

"Well, I have to go, but it was nice meeting you," I said, trying to get away. Luckily, she didn't say anything as I walked away, she only waved goodbye.

Unluckily, I ran into someone.

Pierce

WHY DO I KEEP RUNNING INTO PEOPLE TODAY?!

I helped the girl up, Lady Audrey I remembered. She was really pretty, like Lady Avery I ran into earlier. I decided that I needed more dates, and I really liked Lady Audrey so far.

"I'm so sorry! I keep running into people and I-"

She started laughing at me and I smiled. At least she didn't start to cry.

"Well Lady Audrey, to make up for it, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow morning," why I chose tomorrow morning was out of the question.

"Oh," she smiled, "of course, I'd love too."

I grinned, "Good I'll be at your room at ten o'clock," it wasn't that early, was it?!

"Okay," she said as she walked away. I rubbed the back of my neck, thinking. Two more dates, right?

I need to keep track of these.

 **Okay...so this chapter was kind of like a little rush but I wanted to get something in today! I hope you like it and I can't wait to write more dates!**

 **Questions:**

 **Which girls do you think I haven't showed a lot lately?**

 **Do you think Pierce is becoming kind of stressed?**

 **THANKS!**


	24. CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: Cold Ice

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! I start school on MONDAY! NOOOOOOOO! We just went school shopping so I should be fine and my best friend's b-day party is on Friday going into Saturday (yeah, it's a sleepover). I might not be on for a while. I'll probably update Friday morning or Saturday afternoon, Hopefully both! I can't do tomorrow because I have orientation for school. Stupid school. But I might be able to squeeze it in the morning, hopefully. Anyways! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS AND LOVING IT! Here is the chapter!**

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: COLD ICE

Avery

 _I strap on my ice skates, ready for the date. I'm always ready for things like these. Except, I've never been ice skating before. What if I mess up? What if everything goes terribly? I decide not to think like that._

 _I made my way onto the ice, waiting for Pierce to come. I didn't know where he was, or heck I kind of didn't know where I was. I shivered from the cold, only for a jacket to be wrapped around me. I looked up to see Pierce._

 _"Hello Lady Avery," he smiled and I smiled back. "I'm sorry to say this, but you're eliminated."_

 _WAIT WHAT?!_

I woke up from the dream shaking. I couldn't remember another half of it, but that part alone scared me a little. It wasn't because I was afraid to leave the castle, it was more like I was afraid to enter my house again. With my sister and family and I don't even know. I think it was my sister who ruined the comfort mostly.

I put on a dress, a short one with no straps that was a bleu color like the one before. I kind of wanted to match the ice skating rink, crazy as it sounds.

My maids grabbed me a pair of flats and white ice skates before leaving me alone in my room to wait for the prince.

He was early.

"Lady Avery, you look wonderful," He smiled and I found myself blushing. Why was I blushing?

"Thank you Prince Pierce," I said confidently. He motioned for me to take the arm he offered. I did, and we walked towards the doors that led outside. _Outside?_ I wondered, _why are we going outside? It's extremely hot in Angeles, how would anything become cold enough to freeze?_

But I gasped when I saw a small lake frozen over with ice.

"W-what? H-how did you do this P-Pierce?" I asked, looking up at him in amazement.

"I have my ways," he said with a grin and walked over to a bench, starting to pull on his ice skates. I followed his lead, watching him as he put on his black skates. I slipped on my white ones quickly, but not quickly enough because Pierce was already up and at it. He was on the ice and I looked at it. I had never iced skated before, so this was going to be different.

I stepped onto the ice, testing it to see if I'd fall through or not. I decided that it was safe, and shivered a little. How did the night become so cold? But then I realized that the cold was coming from under me. The lake was giving off chills.

I felt a jacket be wrapped around me and I froze. Just like my dream. I flinched away and Pierce looked at me with strange eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I just. I was scared," I said, wondering if I sounded like a lunatic. Pierce nodded, but gave me the jacket anyways.

"Pierce, seriously, I don't need it," I said, pushing it away. He shook his head, "No, you're cold, I don't want you to get sick." I smiled and pulled on the jacket just to please him. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, this is a lot more fun if we go fast," he laughed and I screamed happily as he spun me around in circles. "Or..." I bounced ideas, "Or a lot more dangerous."

He laughed at that and stopped, looking at me.

"I like your dress," he said awkwardly, obviously trying to find something to say. I played with the end of it, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, again, just as awkward as before. I grabbed his wrist, and spun around. He was the one who told me it was more fun faster.

"Whoa!" He said and stopped, "Wow Avery, I didn't think you could go that fast."

"Learned from the master," I smiled, and pointed to him. He straightened his tie, "Yeah. I am pretty awesome aren't I?"

"You confidence is so large that it makes me a little scared," I giggled and he playfully glared at me.

"I feel so loved, Avery," he smiled and I spun around once more, only to get the back of my skate caught on ice. I was falling. I expected my bottom to land on cold hard ice, but I couldn't feel any object underneath me, and I didn't feel any impact at all, in fact. Only air. I opened the eyes I hadn't even realized I had closed, and saw Pierce's face. Pierce had caught me. I was so relieved. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He did the same, and smiled.

That pretty much ended the happy date. Pierce was too worried that I'd get hurt.

He walked me to my door, which I had told him he didn't have too. When we reached it, I turned, smiling at him, "Thank you for the wonderful date."

He nodded, "No problem."

I was about to turn and open the door to go to bed, but Pierce grabbed my wrist and took my hand in his, bringing it up to his face. He kissed my knuckles, and I felt a faint blush creep along my face.

"Have a nice night, Lady Avery," he smiled as he walked away and I sighed.

Fairy tales are _SO_ amazing.

 **A whole chapter all to Avery! I loved this chapter! It was very cute and fun! I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading! And just because I'm starting school on Monday doesn't mean that I won't update a whole lot. As you can already see, I write quickly, so it won't be so hard. I remember once I was a little angry when I walked into school because this girl hadn't updated in like a year, and my English teacher told me, "You know they have lives, right?" And my answer was, "No! If they had lives they wouldn't have made an account in the first place."**

 **So as you can tell, I have no life.**

 **Questions:**

 **How did you like Avery and Pierce's date?**

 **THANKS FOR READING AND BEING AMAZING FANS OF THIS STORY!**


	25. CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: Peck

**TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY?! AWESOME!**

 **Okay, so again, I start school on Monday, stupid school. Seriously, if I have zero classes with my best friend, I'm going to be angry! I TAKE ALL THE SAME COURSES AS HER! Life is strange.**

 **Anyways!**

 **Here is the chapter!**

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: PECK

Pierce

As I come back from me and Avery's nighttime date, I notice some on my desk. It's a picture, of some of the Selected. I don't even remember taking pictures of some of the Selected, but I find myself looking at it. There are two Selected, Lady Eris and Lady Riley standing with bows in their hands and then Lady Calista was with Maggie. I'm lost, what the heck is supposed to be going on in the picture?

I look more closely, seeing that next to Maggie, is an arrow. I freeze. Did Maggie almost.

Die?

I gulped. What?! No, it was probably a mistake. Right?

I bit my lip, wondering what kind of person would do that. I had to talk to Lady Eris and Lady Riley tomorrow afternoon, because I had a date in the morning with Lady Audrey.

I fell asleep dreaming about, instead of the date, the picture. It haunted me and I couldn't even think straight. Maggie almost got hurt. Maggie was family, like Abby, if either of them got hurt, heck if any of my Selected girls got hurt I'd be heart broken.

This wasn't going to work out.

* * *

I woke up the next day with a headache, but I was jumping with joy also. Today was my date with Lady Audrey, and with her kind personality, I couldn't go wrong there.

I put on a suit, thinking of what to do. We could just talk, walk through the gardens and enjoy ourselves. I guessed that would be alright. Most of the dates I did already had nothing to do with talking. Autumn's date had consisted with talking, but we also did other things. Janis had refused to speak to me, and I had totally forgotten about Diamond's date altogether, which I felt really bad about.

While Avery's date was fun, it wasn't something we did a lot of talking about ourselves in. It was more like an enjoyable time, even if afterwards I got a terrible surprise with the picture of Maggie almost _dying_

That word was literally poison on my lips. Maggie? Dying? No, she couldn't die. She still ha d awhole life to live. She was going to find love one day. (Well, no, not really because she was betrothed to the prince of Germany, Prince Alexander) but she was going to have children with the same amount of energy as her, (but then again, she'd probably be worn out by then) but still, nobody liked to see their sibling dead. **(Eh...)**

I walked down the hallways, towards Lady Audrey's room. Knocking on the door, a maid answered and her eyes widened.

"Your Highness, we didn't know you were coming," she said and I frowned. Didn't know I was coming? I had told Audrey we'd go on a date.

But as it was very obvious from where I was standing, she was still sleeping.

"We thought you meant _after_ breakfast," the maids said nervously and I laughed. My laugh woke up Audrey and she rubbed her strawberry blonde head before staring at me. She was really pretty. Her bright green eyes burning into mine. I looked at her, a small blush making it's way onto my face. Why did I have to be so easy to make blush?!

"Hello Lady Audrey," this was very awkward. I hated this. I'm so stupid.

She smiled and crawled out of bed.

"Sorry..." she said meekly and I laughed again.

"I guess it's really my fault isn't it," I said and she smiled a little. "I'll go get ready," she said and bounced into her bathroom. A few minutes later she came out wearing a green knee length dress that matched her eyes.

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded, "Yep. Ready."

* * *

We walked through the gardens. She bent to sniff a flower and I smiled. Audrey was so shy at times, but then could get intense. But she was sweet too. It was like I was taking a large bite out of a cookie or something. She was kind of like a fresh drink of lemonade, if that sounds normal, which it honestly doesn't.

I grabbed her hand, intertwining our fingers. She looked at me and smiled, a blush clear on her face.

She was _really_ pretty when she blushed.

It was only minutes later when she started swinging our arms. I laughed at her and she glared.

"What?" She asked. I just shook my head.

"Nothing, it's nothing," I said, "You're just really cute."

Dang it!

That was really embarrassing. But she didn't seem to notice how weird that sounded. Did girls just have a different way of taking things. When someone tells a girl they need a haircut, they get offended (I know because I told that to Maggie) but when someone tells a guy they need a haircut, they're just like, "yeah, sure, whatever."

I didn't understand it. How could girls just, smile at a comment like that. Shouldn't they blush, shouldn't they be embarrassing?

"Thank you," Audrey said, after a while. I raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"For this date," she said and I smiled.

"No problem, I like doing this. And it was nice being here with you," I said and she turned her head away, obviously to hide the blush.

I sighed and looked at her. Her hair was falling into her face and I brushed it away. She stared at me for a second, before I leaned down. I gently pressed my lips against hers, for the tiniest of seconds before pulling away, afraid I made her upset or something. But she just stared at me again, a few more second before a smile crept onto her face. I gripped her hand tighter and pulled her with me.

"Come on, we should probably be getting back to the Dining Hall for breakfast," I said and she nodded.

"Yeah," she said meekly.

 **Hi! I hope you liked this chapter! I finished it quickly because I loved the idea of this! This was such a fun chapter to write, just like the last one! I'm so happy! Tell me in the reviews how you liked this chapter!**

 **Questions:**

 **How did you like their date?**

 **What do you think of Pierce's first kiss?**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND BEING AMAZING! Also shout out to Cookiedoodles168 and Roses323 for submitting Avery (Cookiedoodles) and Audrey (Roses323) THANKS SO MUCH GUYS FOR READING AND LIKING! YOU ARE AWESOME!**


	26. CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: Blue Bruise

**After those two really short chapter I decided to give you a exciting/long chapter to satisfy your cravings!**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SAD/INTENSE/ROUGH JUST A SMALL WARNING!**

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: BLUE BRUISES

Pierce

As I walk down the hallway after breakfast, going towards my office, I heard sobbing coming from another room. I bit my lip. If it's Maggie's room, and someone's hurt her again, I'm ready to attack.

But as I get closer to the crying, and farther from Maggie's bedroom, I can't help but feel like this isn't Maggie. (No duh!)

But whoever it is, it's rough crying, like it's kind of hard to breathe and they're trying to cry in between sharp intakes of air. I creep around the corner , only to see that I've ended up in front of Abby and Gale's bedroom.

The door is wide open, but I can't see anyone inside the bedroom. I look around and see the bathroom door open, with light trickling out. I rub my forehead. I can't just barge into someone's bathroom like that? What am I a monster? That' disgusting.

But the person's breathing is getting harsher and the sobs are equally as terrible as they were minutes ago, so I decide that it's better now then ever.

I walk in and see Abigail in the bathtub, her robe wrapped around her as she lays in the empty tub. I flinch when I see her. She has bruises all over her. Black and blue, she has a black eye, and her forehead has cuts on it. Her cheek is bleeding and I see bottles and glass all over the floor. What happened in here?

"Abby?" I touch her shoulder and she flinches, looking up at me with tears in her eyes. I gulp. Those tears were burning the inside of me. Who would do this to her?

"What happened Abigail?" I question but then she bolts up from her seat in the tub, crying harder now.

"Pierce please don't do anything!" She cries, her voice sounds hysterical.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" I touch her shoulder again, but she cries. I take a step back and she speaks again, "Pierce don't hurt him, he wasn't himself! He didn't mean it!" _Hurt who?_

I rub my head. Looking at the ground I see a picture of Abby and Gale, but it's torn in two. I pick it up and put the two pieces together. Then I growl and rip Gale's head in half. He did this?! He beat my cousin and then just walked away?!

"What the heck Abby!" I yelled and she winced.

"Please don't hurt him Pierce, he didn't mean it," she whispered and I growled.

"Oh well isn't that strange how I have a hard time believing that!" I yell and walk out of the bathroom, with her trailing along, pulling at my arm and trying to slow me down.

"Where did that stupid coward go?!" I ask her and she shakes her head tears streaming down her cheeks, "No, Pierce please, he didn't mean it, he's sorry, he wasn't himself."

Wasn't himself, _wasn't himself?!_

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" I yell and then behind me I hear the door creak a little and I turn around to face a messy looking Gale. His shirt's a mess his hair looks frumpy and I can't even stare at his eyes which are baggy and tired.

"What is _he_ doing here Abby?" Gale asked and he took a step closer to me. It was obvious who was taller, stronger, and older. It was me. Gale was a few inches shorter then me, not as big and he was probably seventeen.

"What am _I_ doing here?!" I yelled, "What are _you_ doing in the palace?! What are _you_ doing with my cousin?!"

Gale turned to face Abigail, "You told him?"

"N-no I swear I didn't. Please..." she cried and I growled.

"TOLD ME?!" I yelled. "I'm pretty sure it's obvious Gale. Get out of here before I call some guards to take you out themselves. You aren't welcome at the palace anymore and you aren't welcome with my cousin."

Gale huffed and turned, but Abby's eyes widened and she raced towards him, grabbing his arm, "Gale wait!"

But he didn't wait, he shoved her off of him and onto the floor, making my heart speed up and my anger rise. If only I had some kind of stick I could hit him with.

I didn't even have time to think before my anger was overwhelming me and I was shoving Gale to the ground.

"Don't. Touch. Abigail," I growled and he stood up.

I punched him in the nose and he stood back, hurt for a moment. Abigail screamed and I swallowed my nervousness. I wasn't afraid to beat this guy up. I just had to believe I could beat him. Kind of like Maggie sometimes believe she could fly.

THAT IS NOT HELPFUL!

Gale punched me in the stomach and I heard racing footsteps come down the hallway and into the room. Abigail was crying on the floor, Gale and I were trying to rip each other's heads off and there were seven guards trying to calm us down and get us away from each other.

I swung at Gale again, hitting him just below the temple. I froze as he hit the ground, the guards gathering him up. He was still alive, but if I had hit any higher, he could have died. I bit my lip, seeing Abby on the ground. She was huddled in a ball. I went to her, and wrapped my arms around her, sinking to her level. We sat there on the ground for a while before Abigail fell asleep in my arms.

I promised myself from that moment on, that _nobody_ would hurt her, or any of my girls ever again. And I found myself needing to speak to Maggie about the picture in my bedroom.

"Your Highness," I heard one of the guards say. I lifted my head a little. It wasn't a surprise that there was a fight during my Selection. I remembered my father telling me that my mother had been slapped by one of the girl's in his Selection, and that my grandmother's older brother had punched a guy in her Selection, and that in my great grandfather's Selection there was a fight with some of the girls. **(Eadlyn's Selection is the one with the older brother punching a guy and Maxon's is the one with the girls fighting. Just to clear things up.)**

"Yes?" I asked, breathing into Abigail's blonde hair.

"What do you want us to do with him?" The guard asked and I felt myself become tense and angry again.

"Are we allowed to dump him in Germany? Or maybe jail?" I asked and the guard looked at me. "I suppose we could both."

"That'd be perfect."

Abigail

I woke up in the medical wing with bandages and bruises. I groaned as I sat up and saw Pierce with bandages and some bruises. I frowned. What had happened?

But I remembered it all seconds later.

Pierce beat up Gale. I felt tears prick my eyes again and I cried. Pierce, across the room, rolled his eyes at me and laid down. He didn't have to be a jerk. He didn't _have_ to save me from Gale. I didn't need saving. I was perfectly fine! Gale was just a little tired, that was it. He didn't mean to hurt me. Gale loved me. He was the first boyfriend I ever had that loved me.

I sobbed for a long time before I felt someone touch my shoulder. I wanted it to be Gale, or Pierce saying sorry and that he'd let Gale come back, but it wasn't either of them. It was my aunt. Queen Cassia.

"Darling, you aren't' strong enough to cry," she said and I frowned. If I'm strong, then shouldn't I be crying.

"Only the strong can cry," Aunt Cassia said and I growled. Was she saying that because I was weak I couldn't cry? What did she mean? Was she saying that because I'm too weak and did nothing I don't deserve to cry?!

Oh wait...

I bundled up those tears and threw them away. I found myself believing her. If I wasn't strong enough to do anything about it, then I wasn't strong enough to cry about it. I didn't deserve those tears anyways.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to keep my voice in tact. I didn't want it to break and end up having to be scolded again. I hated being scolded, mostly by people who weren't even my own mother. If it was my aunt scolding me, that was the worst. Because my aunt was always right, and it made me feel like I was always wrong about everything.

I wiped away a tear that had been left on my face. I missed Gale. I wanted to snuggle up with him, even though he never really liked it when I did that. Maybe she was trying to tell me that I was wrong about Gale. He hadn't really been nice to me when we were alone. Maybe when he told me he loved me, he was lying. I swallowed, rubbing my forehead. That meant Pierce had done the right thing when he attack Gale.

I hugged myself, but then realized that I shouldn't have been hugging myself.

I got up and walked over to where Pierce was lying down. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed.

"Thank you," I whispered before the tears came crawling down my face like spiders.

"You're welcome."

Queen Cassia

I smiled as they hugged and then walked away. I had just knocked some sense into Abigail, nothing else. I was glad everything was back to normal.

I opened the door to my husband, King Adam's office and poked my head in. Adam was sitting on his desk, rubbing his head in frustration.

"What'd wrong dear?" I asked, coming up to him and kissing his cheek. He smiled a little but went back to being nervous.

"It's nothing, just more of those complaints. I don't think I can take this anymore," he sighed before turning to me, "Where have you been all day?"

"With Abigail and Pierce," I answered, not telling him about Gale because I knew he'd go insane if I ever told him. He just nodded his head and pulled me closer, into a hug. He rested his chin on my head.

"Who do you think Pierce is going to choose?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know," I whispered meekly. I honestly didn't know. It was like Pierce was trying to hide his Selection girls from us, even though we ate breakfast, lunch and dinner with them every single day. He never told us about his dates, and I was starting to get worried. This Selection was supposed to be talked about on the _Report_ in two days, and Pierce wouldn't even give _us_ his family information. Were we sure that'd he'd be willing to give the public the information they want?

"How's Maggie?" Adam asked, pressing his lips to my forehead. I shrugged again, "She's fine. I think she's going to have a good childhood like we wanted her to."

"Hopefully," he said, "We can't really afford her to have a _terrible_ childhood."

That was the thing with Maggie. Pierce grew up with a normal childhood, it was fine, wasn't perfect, but Maggie, we felt like we needed to give her something special. Her whole life, Maggie has dreamed of having her own Selection, and getting married to a prince. Well, she _would_ be getting married to a prince, but she wouldn't be having her own Selection, and I always knew that would break her heart some day.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"I'm going to go check on her," I said and smiled at him.

"Okay."

 **DRAMA! I hope you liked this long chapter! It is more then 2,000 words which to most of you isn't a lot and honestly that isn't a lot to me either but that's okay. I hope you loved this story and I hope that it was okay for you!**

 **Questions:**

 **Are you surprised?**

 **Was this a good chapter or was it too much/too little?**

 **THANKS FOR READING! LOVE YOU AWESOME NERDS!**


	27. CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: False Accusation

**I keep thinking that if I log onto this site, that I** ** _won't_** **have school. But I met one of my teachers. She seemed nice, she was my English teacher and the funniest part about it was that she LOVED the Selection series just like me! AWESOME!**

 **Here is the chapter, POVs...**

 **Eris and Saisha!**

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: FALSE ACCUSATION

Eris

I sat in the Women's room, petting Chocola and flipping through a boring magazine. It was a normal, boring Thursday morning, and nobody had seen the prince since yesterday morning. I wondered where he was.

But my question was answered seconds later when he came into the room. (Without knocking I should warn you.)

He pointed to me and used his finger to motion me over to him silently. I felt my blood become cold. What had I done?

But what got me nervous was the bruises on his face I could see as I came closer. He had a purplish blue looking bruise right under his eye and his lip was busted open. I winced when I saw him. Though I usually saw things like this when I did work, seeing it with the prince seemed different. It hurt more. I wondered what happened.

"Are you alright?" I whispered, trying not to draw attention to the prince and I, but the prince wanting my attention at all was enough to make the rest of the girls in the room stir. Mostly Lily and Chantel, who were giggling about some stupid pair of red heels in one of their model magazine.

I was about to reach out and touch his cheek, right where his bruise was, but he grabbed my arm. He looked cold and hard, dangerous even. Maybe not dangerous, maybe more angry then any of those three emotions looming inside him. Maybe he was angry that he hadn't had enough time to go on any dates with me and he wanted to make up for it? No...that probably wasn't it.

"Don't touch," he growled and pulled me out into the hallway where I found Riley, Calista and Princess Magenta sitting on some benches. Calista was sitting next to Maggie and there was an empty seat next to Riley, which I assumed was for me.

He motioned for me to sit, and I did, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his banged up face. What had happened.

It seemed as if I wasn't the only one who couldn't look away. All of us, including Maggie were all staring at him. Maggie looked the most worried and confused, for a girl who was eight years old.

"STOP STARING!" He snapped and all of us looked away. What was wrong with him? He wasn't as kind as he had been when we all first met him.

"I'm here to know what was happening in this picture," he said and we all frowned as he gave up a picture for us to look at. As Calista passed it to Riley, I quickly glanced over her shoulder at it. Riley and I were both trying to apologize to Maggie about the arrow, but Maggie really didn't care and Calista had a hand over her mouth, shocked.

How did he get this picture? I don't remember there being a photographer nearby.

But when I glanced back at the Women's Room and saw Lily slip out quickly with a wicked grin, I almost lashed out at her. She did this! I couldn't believe what was happening. Didn't he have cameras around that took pictures of the _actual_ criminals?!

"Oh Prince Piercy," Lily hummed form where she was standing and I saw Pierce tense up at her voice. Clenching his teeth and turned with a forced smile on his face, "Right now is not the best time Lady Lillian."

Lily pouted like a lost puppy, "Don't be so formal, Lily is fine by me," of course it is. Pierce only sighed and rubbed his forehead, dragging his hand down his face, "What was it that you needed Lily?" He asked more calm and Lily looked at me and Riley.

"I was there when Hunter and Bad Cop over here shot the arrow. I can tell you, that it wasn't all there fault," Lily said and part of me was surprised. Lily? Being nice enough to tell him that it wasn't all our fault?! This was a world that hadn't even crossed my mind.

"Oh really?" Pierce asked and crossed his arms. From one of the hallways emerged a confused looking Saisha. She tried to slip past, but Lily caught her arm, pulling her back.

"Hey!" Saisha yelled, "What are you doing?!"

 _Yeah,_ I thought to myself, _what IS she doing?_

"I'd like to tell you Piercy-Poo," _CAN SHE STOP WITH THE NICKNAMES?! THEY'RE GIVING ME HEADACHES!_

"Riley and Eris didn't do it alone, because Saisha helped."

I knew there was some kind of catch.

Saisha

I tried to pry my grip from Lily's stupid rough hand. Her long red sparkly nails dug into my skin and I almost yelped at how much it hurt.

"Hey!" I yelled, "What are you doing?"

But Lily didn't answer me as she turned back to Pierce. What was I, some kind of stupid doll she could play with or something? And then those stupid nicknames she started to use. Ugh! Why?!

"I'd like to tell you Piercy-Poo," she said and I frowned. Piercy-Poo? What kind of name was that?

I grabbed Lily's arm and tried to yank it off of mine. Why was she suddenly so strong? It was kind of...I don't know... _supernatural?_

"Riley and Eris didn't do it alone..." Do _what_ alone? And why did she need me to be a part of this?

"Because Saisha helped," she finished and I found myself ready to hurt her.

WHAT?! Did she just accuse me? FALSE ACCUSATION!

"What?!" I, Eris, Riley, Calista _and_ Maggie all said at the same time, which, at a normal time, would have made me laugh, but now, it didn't. I growled, "What are you talking about?" I asked, realizing how she let go of my wrist, "I don't even know what you all are talking about and yet you decide to blame me?!"

I saw Prince Pierce rubbing his head. He looked terrible, and very, _very_ stressed. I felt bad for him. This Selection, everything in between, was wearing him out. He was tired.

Right then, I heard the door to the Women's Room open and someone came out. I turned, along with everyone else to see Scarlett.

"Oh...um...sorry..." Scarlett said but then she walked away awkwardly. I heard Pierce mutter something under his breathe and he dismissed us, grabbing me and Eris's arms before we left.

"Wait," he said and I looked at Eris, who was nervously staring at the prince.

"I would like to know if you girls want to do something with me tonight or something, I really need a break," he said and I felt all of the stress leaking out of him at even the thought of being relaxed.

I nodded instantly, then looked over at Eris, who hesitated before giving him a small nod of her head. He smiled, rubbing his face _once more._

"Thank you," he mumbled and I couldn't hear what Eris said, but I didn't bother talking at all. Why, of those five girls, me, Eris, Riley, Calista and Lily, did he decide to ask me out? Well, me and Eris? It didn't make sense. Maybe he was going for something different? I had no clue. But I was still fuming about what Lily had said.

False accusation.

Well if that was how she was going to play...

 **How did you like that chapter. I little bouncy I know, but I actually really liked it. I got Eris and Saisha into it. (since a lot of you guys thought she hadn't been in a lot lately) And I had fun writing it. It was easy and simple, but I liked it a lot, and I still, to this moment have no clue why.**

 **Questions:**

 **What do you think of the chapter?**

 **What would YOU all like to see in a date?**

 **What is your favorite subject in school? (Random question)**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND BEING AWESOME! LOVE YOU AWESOME NERDS!**


	28. CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN: Movie Night

***SCREAMS LIKE I'M DYING* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DID NOT JUST DELETE THIS CHAPTER! I'm sorry I haven't updated but things have been a little crazy and stressful and me deleting the stupid chapter was even worse! UGH! (This will probably be a terribly done, short chapter, so I'm sorry, but I have like a headache and I don't know why but my arms hurt and it's really hot. It's just not the best day today.)**

 **POVs...**

 **Pierce, Saisha and Eris**

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN: MOVIE NIGHT

Pierce

I was too tired to do anything but watch a movie, but Eris and Saisha didn't seem to care.

I didn't want to say it aloud, with Lily in the room and all, but I honestly didn't believe that any of this was _supposed_ to happen.

I had found Riley and Calista after asking Saisha and Eris, and it seemed like Calista had just, disappeared, like she was just gone.

I frowned, but then saw a lock of Riley's midnight black hair and I raced to grab her wrist, holding her back so that I could ask her to join Eris, Saisha and I.

My fingers clasped her arm and she turned, startled that I'd be touching her, or even close to her.

"Yes Prince Pierce?" She asked and I shook my head, "Pierce is just fine."

"Oh, okay," she said and straightened her skirt. I started asking her, "Would you like to join Lady Saisha, Lady Eris and I tonight for a movie?"

She looked uncomfortable, "No thank you."

No thank you? That was the first girl to say no to me. I liked it a lot more then I thought I would.

"Oh okay," I said, not fazed at all.

"But please don't take it the wrong way!" She said quickly, "I mean, I didn't mean to sound rude, but I just don't like sitting in one place for long."

That made more sense then I imagined her excuse would.

"Alright, then we'll have to do something else, how about some horseback riding tomorrow afternoon?" I decided on and she smiled, "That'd be great!"

"I'll see you then!" I smiled and waved, walking away. These girls didn't seem like the kind of girls to go around _purposely_ shooting arrows at people. It couldn't have been on purpose. It _had_ to be a mistake.

Saisha

I slipped on a black skirt, and a white shirt only to hear my door be knocked on. I expected Pierce, or Pierce with Eris, but I didn't expect the blonde head alone.

"Hi!" she said and I smiled and waved, "Hey."

"Are you ready to go down to the theater?" She asked and I frowned.

"Shouldn't we wait?" I asked and as she thought, she shook her head.

"He'll find us."

* * *

Turns out he didn't find us and we sat there for half an hour waiting for him. Once he found us, he tried not to freak out, as he sat down in between us. I made sure there was a seat left between us for the prince. I'm sure he would have liked it that way if he could choose.

We started the movie, a playful one that was simple and easy and fun. Pierce seemed to relax a bit more into his chair as the movie went on. By the end he was slumping in his seat, very un-prince-like.

After the movie, Pierce walked both me and Eris back to our rooms. He walked Eris back first, and then me. I sighed as we got to the door. It wasn't a romantic date, but then again it wasn't that friendly either. It was like we were all stranger to each other. I wondered if Pierce was just not feeling his prince-like ways today.

"I'm sorry for the horrible date," he said as I was about to close the door. I smiled a little, "I liked it anyways. Don't bet yourself up if you can't juggle all thirty-five girls at the same time Pierce, okay? You deserve a break. So do me a favorite and tomorrow or the next day, just relax, okay?"

He nodded and kissed my knuckles, making me blush before heading inside for a breathe of fresh air.

This was not how I imagined my first date with the prince.

 **SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! It wasn't that good of a chapter but I have a head ache and my arms hurt. This afternoon isn't the best afternoon for me. Well thank you all for reading I love all of your amazing reviews! They warm my heart! Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this not-so-well-written chapter!**

 **Questions:**

 **How did you like the date?**

 **Who do you think should have the next date after Riley's horseback riding?**

 **THANKS!**


	29. CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT: Shetland Pony

**I had an absolutely terrible first day. And then when I got home it was nothing better, One of our chickens (yes I have chickens! LOVE THEM!) Well, anyways, one of them almost died! And my school day didn't go very well... anyways, sorry for the sour note but... here is the chapter!**

 **POVs...**

 **Seyella, and Riley**

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT: SHETLAND PONY

Seyella

I chatted as Josephine and I walked down the hall after visiting the library. Honestly, I think Josephine was the only friend I made at the palace. I mean, it wasn't as if I was bad at making friends, it was more that nobody really appealed to me like Josie did. I knew she thought exactly the same way.

"So I saw you talking to the prince at the 'tea party' how did that go?" I asked as I flipped through a new book I had just gotten at the library. Josie didn't even have her book opened, it was held closely to her side as she walked. She only shrugged at my comment, as though it didn't mean much, but I was positive I saw a small smile form on her lips as we passed another library. How many libraries were there?!

"He was fine, I mean, he wasn't terrible," her smile was full on and I frowned a little as my eyes scanned my book, not really paying any attention to it at the moment. It not like I cared though. It was obvious that if the prince didn't ask my out on a date soon, then he'd eliminate me. But honestly, the idea didn't faze me. There was a small part of me that wanted to win the Selection, but then there was the realistic part of me, that thought, what?! Me? Win a Selection? No, that was crazy talk. Someone like me wasn't made to become a princess, a little girls dream. I was made to be a tutor, exactly what I was before I came to the castle.

But still, there was a small part of me that wanted it to be true. That wanted the chance to be a princess.

I shook my head and turned to face her. I hadn't even realized that we had reached her room until she opened the door and waved to me. I heard her maids scurry over to her, even when she shut the door.

As I turned around, I glanced back at my book, wondering what Emily, the girl who made me fill the form out, would tell me to do. She'd probably tell me to hunt down the prince and tackle him, but I wasn't really in the mood to do anything illegal.

I sighed and turned noticing a dark figure up ahead. Walking towards it, I thought another Selection girl was out for a stroll, until I noticed that this person was wearing pants. We weren't allowed to wear pants. That's when I started thinking it was Ms. Jackie, the woman who showed us around and taught us rules of being a princess, but as I got closer I realized more and more that it wasn't even a girl. It was a man.

I tapped the guys shoulder, surprised to see the prince when he was fully turned around. I yelped and went to bow, clumsily hitting the ground.

I sat on the floor of the hallway with my right leg under my bottom and my left leg sprawled out. The prince laughed and I looked up at him.

"S-sorry," I said and stood up. He shook his head, obviously meaning it was no big deal. His hand felt warm as it wrapped around mine, pulling me up. I had never truly thought about what it would feel like being touched by the prince, but it kind of felt magical. Emily had always told me that. She was right. Which sounded weirder in my head then coming out of her mouth.

"Lady Seyella, is it?" He smiled and I looked to see if I had that golden clip that told people my name like I had on my first day. But it wasn't there, and I felt a little honored to know that he remembered me. He remembered my name.

"Um...yes," I smiled a little and tried to bow again, but he held out his hand to stop me. Obviously, it annoyed him how people bowed.

"It's nice to finally see you. I'm sorry I haven't gotten the time to talk to you, I've been very busy. How about we go out of tea some time, maybe Sunday?" He asked and I realized that I had totally forgotten that today was Friday. The _Report_ was tonight. Then where was he going?

"Oh, um...sure, of course," I said and he smiled, "Then I'll see you then."

And he was gone a second later. I wondered where he was going, and why he was going there so quickly.

Riley

The date was today. I hadn't even realized time went by so quickly until there was a knock at the door and when I opened it, Pierce was waiting on the other side. Instead of looking stressed like he had been yesterday, he looked relaxed, sweet, charming again.

"Oh, our date, right?" I said and he nodded.

"Yes, but you don't have to wear a dress, here, I have some jeans and a t-shirt for you to wear," he handed me some dark jeans and a white t-shirt. Then he placed on top of them a pair of sneakers.

"Okay?" He asked looked up at me with his crystal blue eyes. I nodded, and turned to go into the bathroom, "I'll only be a minutes," I told him, and ten minutes later (my maids refused to let me leave without makeup and a proper hairstyle) I was off to my date.

Pierce led me out to the stables, which had tons of different horses. I saw him walk over to a white horse, "This is Luke, he's my horse." I nodded.

"The little black horse is Maggie, her name is Night Light," I chuckled at the name a little and he smiled, his dimple obvious, "The black and white Shire horse is my mother's, of course my mother would choose one of the prettiest horses here, her name is Aphrodite," I smiled, the queen got the pretty horse with the love goddess name. The idea made me smile.

"And that," he pointed to a Shetland horse in the corner," is one of my dad's horses, he has two, but he loves Arnold," I laughed at that, "Arnold? But he has such short legs?! He's hilarious looking!"

"Shetland horse, I told you," Pierce laughed. **(Personally, I think Shetland horses look adorable and awesome!)**

"Which one is his other horse?" I asked, half expecting another one of those funny Shetland horses, but a pony version. But what Pierce pointed to was better then I imagined.

"Wow, he's beautiful," I said walking over to an German Black Forest horse.

"His name is Rush, do you want to ride him today?" Pierce asked, looking at me. I nodded quickly, though I was a little nervous about riding the king's horse. It was amazing, I never imagined a day like it before. I was riding the king's horse, with the prince, and it was a beautiful, sunny day.

Best.

Date.

Ever.

 **I hope you liked the chapter. I worked very hard on it and I really liked it, especially the date, I thought it was cute. I love his dad's horse, Arnold! He's amazing! If you don't know what any of the horses look like you could probably look up their breed and it'd show you a picture of them. I didn't put the first two horses breeds because I just imagined you'd think of a black and white horse.**

 **Anyways...**

 **Thank you all for reviewing and being awesome and thanks for waiting for this chapter to come out! You all are amazing and so, so, so, sweet! Thanks for reading, reviewing, liking and everything in between! You are awesome people!**

 **Questions:**

 **How did you like the date?**

 **If you're school year has started, how is it going so far?**

 **(My school year sucks so far, and I don't usually say "sucks" it MUST be going terribly for me to say something like that.**

 **Thank you all!**


	30. CHAPTER TWENTY NINE: Accidents Happen

**So absolutely sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I have math homework that like any normal person will do during the weekend, NOT on the day I got it. Okay...anyways, this chapter might just kill you...like it killed me.**

 **POVs...**

 **Maggie, Janis**

 **ENJOY!**

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE: ACCIDENTS HAPPEN

Maggie

I had always loved the _Report._ And this time, not only were they going to be talking about Pierce's Selection, but they'd also start talking about my ninth birthday party.

You know those days were you plan for them to be perfect, and they turn out terribly.

This, was one of those days.

It started with me flooding my bedroom, so now I have nothing to wear, and-exactly...I don't just have nothing to wear, but I have nothing period. And then I burnt my finger, while baking cookies, in a stove...yep.

And then I tore a beautiful dress that was supposed to be for Mommy to wear on the _Report._

I got in trouble, obviously.

Then I lost Abigail's ring, broke Daddy's chair, again, I tore Mommy's dress, and accidently...ACCIDENTLY...

might have broke one of Pierce's windows while I was trying to get out of the fire I started in his bedroom while I took a bath in his bathroom. Yep... I was taking a bath and burned his room. I'm really not having a great day.

I was forced to sit behind the scenes. I wasn't allowed on stage, or on camera for that fact. I was just going to sit, and watch, as everyone else had fun and talked on the _Report._

It was MY birthday! Shouldn't I be out there?

So...of course, like any normal little eight year old girl, I obviously decided to sneak back onto the stage and take my rightful seat on my tiny throne next to Mommy's. This is where I'm at right now.

 _Creak..._

 _Shut up stupid floor!_

 _Creeeeeeak..._

 _Ugh!_

I tried my best to be silent, but when you're an eight year old little girl who has no intention of ever being quiet ever again, really, it's kind of hard to be quiet. My feet made creaks, my breathes made sharp, strange intakes, and even my arms didn't want to be silent as they clacked against my sides. I wondered if this was how it'd always be. If when I snuck around in the future I'd be a walking, talking sign that said, "Hey! Guess what! I'm right here!"

I heard the _Report_ from where I was standing behind the curtains. I smiled. What if I made a big entrance? That'd be fun, right? Then Mommy and Daddy wouldn't be able to send me away because I'd already be part of the _Report._ They wouldn't send be back on live television. They'd look like terrible parents.

So like any speedy smart child my age I created a plan. When they started talking about my birthday, I'd make a large entrance.

But as I waited, and waited, and waited, I found that they weren't _going_ to talk about my birthday. They didn't speak of it at all, and they didn't give hints. Did anyone in the world know it was my birthday? Did anyone know I was turning nine? Did anyone know that since I was five years old, I had always, _always_ wanted to be nine? Did anyone, _anyone at all,_ know that this was one of the most important days of my life? I had dreamed of being nine years old since I was like, I don't know, four or five? I had thought that it would be one of the coolest ages to be. But everyone had forgotten my birthday.

I felt tears prickle my eyes and tears streamed down my face. They had forgotten. My parents, my brother, my cousin. The world that my family ruled. They had _all_ forgotten my birthday. Wouldn't years of watching my family grow up make anyone actually _remember_ our birthdays?

But everyone had remembered Pierce's birthday. It was the start of his Selection.

His Selection.

Everyone forgot about me because they were talking about his Selection. I felt pain swallow up my heart and drag it down to the pit of my stomach in a matter of seconds. No... _no._

A strangely familiar hand snaked around my shoulder and I screamed as the warm flesh touched my bare arm.

"Maggie?" A soft voice asked and I turned around in a frantic, odd movement, that hadn't stopped.

I quickly caught a glance of Janis before I fell backwards, into the deep dark red curtains that created a barrier between back stage and where the _Report_ as being broadcasted.

I screamed and had the back of my skull connect with hard flooring.

All lights turned off.

Janis

Screaming, crying, a spur of movement was all I could hear, see, other. Maggie had fallen back and landed unconscious on the floor. Was it my fault?

I had startled her, I had made her scream. But I only came over because I saw her crying. Maggie was hurt somehow, and it wasn't only because of what happened with her falling. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't be so sad with her birthday coming up.

Some nurses took Maggie away and I saw the queen crying into the king's arms. Pierce had one of his hands stuck in his hair and the other covering his mouth. He glanced at me, his eyes asking the question even I didn't know how to answer... _what had happened?_

* * *

It was an hour later and Maggie was in the medical wing. All of the Selected girls gathered outside, waiting for the royal family to come out and say something like, "she's fine," of, "everything will be okay."

But it was a long time before the royal family came out, and I doubted that they were going to say anything close to that.

Their faces held deep emotions, but none of them were happiness, or relief.

"Maggie hit her head, as you all know," Pierce's deep voice rang out.

"But there's something else..."

 **Thanks for reading I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Questions:**

 **What do you think happened?**

 **Do you think Maggie overreacted?**

 **Thank you for reading and being awesome and loving the story even when I'm a baby who doesn't update! I'll try to update a lot but...school...so...yeah...**

 **Anyways! Thank you all and you are so amazingly awesome!**

 **Love you awesome nerds!**


	31. CHAPTER THIRTY: Blinded

**CHAPTER THIRTY! And let me just tell you that Maggie is not in a coma nor dead. You can rest easy!**

 **POVs...**

 **Audrey and Maggie!**

CHAPTER THIRTY: BLINDED

Audrey

"Maggie has been rendered temporarily blind, for the time being," that's what he had said two hours ago in the medical wing.

"We don't know how long it will last, or if it will ever go away, but the doctors say not to worry, and that it could have been worse," Prince Pierce had explained to us, but I had noticed that in his eyes, he was hurt, deeply.

He ran his fingers through his hair, "Everyone should go back to their bedrooms and rest, it's been a busy day and it's very late," he was right, but I could tell that none of the girls were really fancying the idea of leaving. Everyone thought that Maggie was an adorable princess and little girl. Nobody could want her to be hurt. Except...

I noticed that Lillian was already walking out, but when she noticed that nobody followed she growled and stopped, crossing her arms and muttering, "Whatever, she's just a stupid little girl."

Pierce and his parents left us standing there as they went back into the room where Maggie was.

And here I am now.

I didn't want to leave. It's been two hours and mostly all of the girls have given up on them ever coming out of the room so they all just left. The only three girls left were Janis, Calista and Rowan. And of course me, but you already knew that.

"Do you think she's okay?" Rowan asked as she crossing her arms and used her hand to tap one lightly. She looked worried. I knew she cared about little kids, or maybe just Maggie, by the look in her eyes. She tugged on a piece of her dark red hair, "It's been a while, what if something else happened?"

"Pierce said that the doctors told them not to worry, so we shouldn't worry either, I bet it was just a little hit in the head and all they need to do is hit her again. I've heard of that. It's probably not that big of a deal," Janis said, but I found her biting her lip. She looked the most worried out of all of us. Was it because she was the closest to Maggie when she fell? It wasn't her fault, if that was what she was thinking. Nobody thought it was her fault. We all knew she wouldn't do such a thing, even if she didn't really like Prince Pierce a lot.

"But what if they were just trying to get us to go back to our rooms?" Rowan countered, "What if she's not okay?"

"She'll be fine Rowan, I promise. The hit couldn't have been _too_ bad, all she did was fall and hit her head. She just happened to hit it hard enough to hurt her eyesight," Calista said, coming to Rowan's side. Rowan nodded, "Yeah, sure." She grabbed Calista's forearm and I saw Callie tense up.

"I hope she's okay, she's too young and pretty. She doesn't deserve this," I said quietly and Calista nodded.

"She'll be fine guys," I heard a voice behind us say and we all turned, Rowan with a yelp, Calista with a startled look on her face, Janis was still that nervous face and me, well, I don't even know.

Saisha stood in the doorway staring at us.

"Prince Pierce told us to go to our rooms and rest, did he not?" She raised an eyebrow at all of us. We sighed and nodded. "You'll be dead by morning if you don't get some sleep. So head to bed, I'll wake you all up if anything happens, okay?"

Calista, Rowan, Janis and I all nodded, and walked out of the medical wing's waiting room, Janis was moving a little slower then everyone else, as if waiting for someone, or maybe Maggie to come out all good and new.

But we all knew she wouldn't come out the same. Even if she was only temporarily blind, we all heard what Pierce had said earlier.

 _We don't know how long it will last, or if it will ever go away._

I think that's what scared me the most. What if she was like that forever?

Maggie

 _A day later._

I moved hands around to try to feel something on the table in front of me. The Selected girls had all strangely disappeared, and I was told that I was blind. Temporarily blind, at least.

My fingers skimmed a few small jabs in the table and I spoke, "Is it an A?"

"Correct, good job Maggie!" Jackie said and I almost could feel her fake smile. She didn't need to smile, or fake smile anymore, I couldn't see her, so there was no use. It was like me smiling as I played with my toys. Nobody could see me, so why did I need to?

"You just taught me A, so how in the world would I not get it?" I grumbled but I guess she didn't hear me because she moved onto the next one.

"We'll learn B now," Jackie said and touched my hand with her large, cold one.

"Let me guess, it is two dots put together?" I laughed but she gave me a serious scoff.

"Yes Magenta, it _is_ ," she growled and I flinched. I people when they got angry at me, and I absolutely hated being called Magenta.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." I sneered and I surprised myself at my freaky voice. What was wrong with me?

I felt Jackie tense up next to me, and her head was bobbing up and down. She wasn't the best at hiding her motions. I could _feel_ her move. The air whipped around in small little blows.

"Yes Your Highness," she said quietly and I frowned. Never in my life, or her life, had Jackie ever called me "Your Highness" it scared em a little. Did I sound _that_ intimidating?

...

Awesome!

 **Maggie's so cute. She's just like, "wow am I that scary? That's awesome!"**

 **Anyways! Orange you glad that Maggie's alright? Ha...ha...that wasn't funny was it? I didn't even understand my own joke. Orange? Wha...t?!**

 **Questions:**

 **Are you happy that Maggie's pretty much okay?**

 **How do you feel about the Selected girls I showed?**

 **What would you like to see more of?!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR AMAZING REVIEWS! YOU ARE SO SWEET!**


	32. CHAPTER THIRTY ONE: Arranged Future

**Hi guys! Aren't you all glad that Maggie is pretty much okay? I am!**

 **Thank you all for reading and loving the story and for staying with the story as I go back to school and don't update for like, I don't know, four days? Crazy...**

 **I have Monday off THANK YOU HISTORY TEACHER! (She jokes about how she "got us Monday off")**

 **I will probably update!**

 **POV...**

 **Maggie! (I was going to have Pierce but...I decided against it!)**

 **P.S. It is a Saturday in the story! Just to make things clear. Maggie hit her head during the _Report_ the day before (which was Friday) and now it is the next day, Saturday!**

 **Okay, now, ONWARD!**

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE: ARRANGED FUTURE

Maggie

NOT a day of rest.

For me at least.

I'm turning nine years old and I'm blind. That probably has to be one of the worst birthday presents ever. Though honestly, I gave it to myself.

Mommy and Daddy told me it'd be a while before I got my eyesight back, but I knew what they were thinking. _What if I don't get my eyesight back?_

But I tend not to worry about crazy things like that. I actually don't worry about much at all. (I'm eight remember?) If I become permanently blind, then...I don't know, okay?

I've been trying to learn braille. Jackie has helped me, and it gets annoying. She shows me what an O is, and then she asks me what it is. HOW IN THE WORLD DID SHE LEARN THIS IF ALL SHE DID WAS REPEAT WHAT HER TEACHER TOLD HER A SECOND BEFORE?!

I sigh a I sit on my bed. It's Saturday morning and my birthday is less then a week away. Wednesday was my birthday, but I had no idea if they're be a part or not.

I heard a knock on my door and flinches, but then yelled, "Come in!"

I wasn't allowed to move, which I thought was dumb, but I couldn't say that aloud to my parents or they'd get angry at me. I heard a click and clack and the door was open and shut in a matter of seconds. I felt the bed dip next to me and a hand stroked my face. I felt a smooth straight surface, probably nails with nail polish on them, and the hand was unusually soft.

It was Abigail, I knew it.

"How are you doing Maggie?" She asked and I remembered Pierce telling me a small story about Abigail's horrible boyfriend. We both went through something terribly this month. I wasn't sure how to take that though. Did that mean we should have been closer then we use to be. Or did that just mean that we were outcasts more then usual?

"I'm fine," I lied. I wasn't really fine. I felt stupid and useless, though I guess I wasn't very _useful_ when I could see...so...

"I think you'll make it through Maggie," Abby said and I could almost feel her smile even though her face was far away from my own. "Want to go for a walk little soldier?"

"I thought I was a princess," I frowned and she laughed at a joke I didn't understand. That's one of the reasons I don't like being a little kid. I never understand old people jokes. I mean seriously! How can they have an inside joke while I'm standing right next to them and listening to their conversation?!

"Just get up and let's go for a small walk," she said, tugging me off of my bed. I know I said I didn't worry about things usually, but I started feeling weird. I think I was scared. Scared that maybe, just maybe, one day, I would never be able to see Abigail's face ever again. If the doctors decided that I _wasn't_ ever going to be able to see again, then that'd be the end. I would never get to see the faces of my family members ever again.

And that made me nervous.

* * *

Abigail and I rounded a corner. I didn't understand where we were going, or if we were going anywhere at all, but it felt nice to get out and walk around. All of the Selected girls were supposed to be in their rooms, so I had a feeling we wouldn't be running into any of them anytime soon.

But it was only minutes after we left my bedroom that I heard talking in a room nearby.

"Where are we Abby?" I asked, angry that I couldn't see. I loved seeing things. It was easy to do. All I had to do was look at something. But being blind meant I had to touch and hear and taste and all of those other sense that frankly, I didn't like as much as seeing.

"We're close to your parents office," Abigail explained and I stopped walking.

My parents office was where they would usually talk about important stuff. They didn't usually let me or Pierce inside. I wanted to know what they were talking about. Were they talking about me and my blindness? Or maybe my birthday? Or something else?

I wanted to know. Badly.

I crept over to where I heard the sound, bumping into some objects and ignoring Abigail's frantic yells for me to come back. I touched my small hands to the door, leaning against it and listening.

"Adam, I'm so worried, what if he doesn't want her after this?" I heard my mother say and I frowned. Want who after what? Were they talking about me.

"Cassia she's only just turning nine, she'll be better before her sixteenth birthday, I promise,' my father said and I frowned. They were talking about me, but what was supposed to happen on my sixteenth birthday?

"I'm just scared for her Adam, what if she doesn't get better? What Alexander doesn't want her because of that?" My mother growled and my eyes popped open. I couldn't see, but my eyes still held some of the most important emotions. I knew that name. Alexander. He was the prince of France? No, not France, it was... The German Federation! That was it! He was the prince of the German Federation! He was older then me, but only by a year or two. What did they want with him?

"Don't say things like that. Even if she doesn't get better, even if she's blind for her whole life, she's still a beautiful girl with a lot of energy, anyone would be happy to have her. Think of her when she grows up. She'll be fine," my father said and I started to realize what was going on. They were going to marry me off to some...some prince. I thought I'd be having a Selection just like Pierce. I thought I'd get to choose who I married, and had kids with, but...what?

I was going to be _forced_ to marry a man I barely knew, nor wanted to be bethroned to. Just like every other princess. Just like every other royal who wasn't firstborn. I was just going to be thrown away, wasted on some stupid prince.

I know I said I wanted a prince charming, but honestly...

right now, a prince charming didn't exactly sound very appealing.

 **More Maggie! I hope you liked this chapter, because this chapter I _really_ enjoyed. My mood has been a little, not so great, but that is okay! I just hope this chapter was okay for you guys! I was looking back at some of my other chapter and I hadn't even realized that there were so many mistakes! I'm so sorry! I thought my story wasn't _that_ bad, but I guess it is! I will work on that with my newer chapters! Thanks!**

 **Questions:**

 **What do you think of this chapter?**

 **Have you ever done anything you've regretted? (Small, big, weird, funny?)**

 **BYE! SEE YOU ALL LATER!**


	33. CHAPTER THIRTY TWO: Words Drip Poison

**Okay! I'll be going back into the Selection now! I hope school is going good for all of you because it's going...o...k...a...y...for me!**

 **Alright everybody! Here is the chapter! It is now Sunday! (In the book!)**

 **POVs...**

 **Pierce and Janis**

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO: WORDS DRIP POISON

Pierce

I walked towards Seyella's room, almost totally forgetting about our date because of the crazy things happening. I really just felt like I needed some rest.

But I knocked on her door anyways, and she opened it with her red hair pulled back in a braid wearing a blue dress.

"Hello Prince Pierce," she smiled and I put up my hand, "Pierce is just fine Lady Seyella."

"Well then, Seyella is just fine. Or you could call me Ella, or Sey, but I don't know," she shrugged, "called me whatever you'd like." She grabbed my arm quickly, and pushed us forward. I liked how she was comfortable. I thought that most of the girls would be nervous around me, but it turns out they really aren't. And some of them are extremely outgoing and kind. I find that a little strange, since I was made to think the other way around.

We went outside, into the gardens where I had set up a small table with tea. I pulled the chair out for her and she smiled before sitting in it.

As I sat down, a looked at Seyella who was looking at a nearby flower in the gardens.

"It's a forget-me-not flower," I told her and she glanced up at me.

"It's really pretty," she said, and then looked at another one, "what are those?"

"Lillie's of the Valley, but their poisonous, so don't touch them," I said, reaching for her hand gently, to pull it away. She looked at me, "Then why do you have them in their dangerous and poisonous?" Honestly, I didn't know the answer to that. Maggie loved flowers. I guess that could be what I told her. Maggie always loved to plant flowers, play with flowers, and sniff them. And Lillie's of the Valleys were one of her favorites.

So I just shrugged, wondering if that was a good enough answer for Seyella. She pushed on about the flowers. I don't know why, but it seemed like she liked asking about them, and I liked answering. It was like I was the teacher, (of flowers) and she was the student.

"What are these?" She pointed to one. I nodded, "It's a Zinnia," she slowly took her finger away from the flower. "Are _they_ poisonous?"

"Not that I know of," I answered and she laughed.

"Okay then, so... what would you like to talk about?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Whatever you'd like to talk about," I said and she frowned.

This conversation was going nowhere.

Janis

"Das ist dumm!" I heard someone yell and it sounded like German. **(German Federation...? Does anyone understand what might be going on?)**

"So dass Sie dachte?!" A voice that sounded like Maggie's yelled. I walked towards the sound, wondering what in the world was going on. I opened the door to one of the libraries that was opened to us Selected girls. Standing there was Maggie, her brown hair pulled into a messy bun on top of her head and she wasn't even wearing a dress. It startled me a little, actually, because I don't believe I ever thought of a princess wearing skinny jeans.

I stared at her, pacing the library. She looked like a normal nine year old girl with her messy bun, white t-shirt and sneakers. I wondered why she didn't always dress like it. She looked more...Maggie.

"Was soll's?" I heard her speak. Wow, a nine year old girl knew better German then I did. She spoke again, "Was dachten Sie?"

"Um...Maggie?" I mumbled and she yelped, dropping the phone I hadn't realized she was holding onto the ground. I heard someone speak through the phone. It was a young boy's voice. He was probably thirteen, maybe twelve.

"Oh..." Maggie rubbed her forehead and smiled a little forced smile, "Janis, I didn't- I didn't know it was you, I got nervous."

What is she hiding?

"So...German? You were speaking German into the phone?" I asked, and looked down at the phone. A sound that was like, "Hallo?" came out, and I think the person was trying to say, _hello_ but I'm not sure.

"Oh...um...yes," she picked the voice up.

"Maggie?" The German voice asked and I frowned. "Who are you talking to Maggie?"

She shrugged, "Alexander, he's a..." she paused, as if she didn't know what to call him. Friend? Foe? Stranger? She settled for Prince of the German Federation.

So _that's_ why they were speaking German!

"Um...so...not to intrude or anything, but why were you talking to him? It sounded like you were angry," I muttered and Maggie tensed up and smiled a guilty smile, "Really it's nothing, he's just an idiot sometimes.'

"Hey!" I heard the phone shout and I stumbled back in surprise. I hadn't even considered the fact that maybe, just maybe the prince could understand English, and speak it.

"Oh, um...Hello?" I tried to talk to the phone and the boy grumbled.

"Hallo," he murmured and he sounded like the typical moody teenage boy. What a prince. I'm sorry for the beautiful sleeping beauty that has to marry him in the future.

"Well it's nice to meet you too," I said, knowing that he wouldn't come and send people to kill me. Right?

"Yeah, not really, anyways, um...Janis, I..." Maggie was trying to tell me nicely to take a hike, and I nodded, "Yeah I understand."

She smiled and hugged me, mumbling under her breathe, "at least someone understands."

What did she mean?

 **Hallo! As you can see I like the German language! It's fun and I take it in school! I'm American though...but my last name is German, and my dad works at a German company and we have a bit of German in us, so I don't know! I was also thinking of taking Latin, but I don't know...**

 **Anyways! I'm glad Maggie went and snapped at Alexander. I smiled while writing it.**

 **Questions:**

 **How did you like Seyella and Pierce's date? (We haven't really had a date in a while have we...?)**

 **What do you think of Alexander? (He didn't really make a good first impression did he?)**

 **Thank you all and I love your amazing comments! You are so sweet!**

 **WARNING! There is a poll on my profile asking which girls you want to stay at the castle! I have to have an elimination soon! I'd really like to see who you want to stay! Thanks!**

 **KEEP BEING AWESOME AND DRAGGING YOURSELF THROUGH SCHOOL! I'll be your little cheerleader! Whenever you don't feel well I'll be on your shoulder cheering you on (kind of creepy but...okay!)**

 ***Cheers***

 **You can do it yes you can!**

 **You can do it you're the man! (Thought most of you are girls)**

 **Ha...ha...it rhymes...**

 **Not really that funny if you think about it!**


	34. CHAPTER THIRTY THREE: Nightmares

**THE POLL IS STILL UP! PLEASE KEEP VOTING!**

 **Today, a little girl was very rude to me, and I'm hurt. But that will not effect my writing I promise! (Maybe)**

 **POVs...**

 **Saraphina, Calista and Scarlett!**

 **ENJOY!**

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE: NIGHTMARES AND DAYDREAMS

Saraphina

 _One._

 _I didn't exactly know where I was, but I felt as if I was drowning, or flying, and the second option scared me._

 _Two._

 _I felt someone's breathe running up along my arms, and down my spine, trickling more fear into my body._

 _Three._

 _I shut my eyes and scrunched them together as if somehow, that would help the feel of the missing Earth beneath my feet._

 _Four._

 _Blink. Blink. Dark brown eyes dripped worry into the sky and I was high above the world._

 _Five._

 _I couldn't even hear myself scream, and I think losing my voice seemed to horror me the most for some reason._

 _Click._

And I was awake in only seconds. I was sweating and screaming, and my voice was back. I sighed and wiped my head as sweat trickled down my cheek and onto the white blankets. I didn't really need to blankets for anything since it was Angeles and the sun was bright and the air was warm and moist. The days were long and the nights were peaceful and seemed like the perfect place to put a family that consisted of royalty. But I needed to stop thinking about how perfect Angeles seemed to be and I had to start wondering what the dream was about.

It started with fear, and an unknown place, that was still slipping through my mind as I tried to grasp it, even when I was awake. Then the breathe, the air seeping into my skin and finding a home there, making me shiver in strange comfort for a second, but I quickly dismissed the idea of pleasure there. It was too weird and odd to think about anything like that at the moment. I had to think through what else happened. Was the dream, or...I should probably say, nightmare, trying to tell me something? Or was I just trying to tell myself that reality can be a fun mystery too?

My eyes, closing in on me like the Earth falling from my feet into the depths of, well, nothing really. I was literally walking on air in the nightmare. Flying was more like it. But my fear of heights had only really taken place during the end. What had they said? What had _I_ said?

My eyes had opened and I had noticed the ground, the feet just hanging there like, "Don't worry Sara! We won't fall to our deaths!" I shivered, and rubbed my temples. This dream, nightmare, whatever! It probably meant nothing. It was probably just stress creeping it's way into my system. I hadn't slept a lot lately. Maybe it was my crazy sleepless nights replaying themselves into my nightmares. I didn't really know, but I knew no matter how much I deny it, and no matter how much I think everything in the dream wasn't freaky.

I have to believe that my voice being stolen my the bandits of the night...

Was the scariest thing that happened so far.

Calista

I was writing in the library, silence taking over a space that I'm sure was never loud in the time it's been.

Running my finger along the side of the thin strips of paper I played with the end. I didn't really want to admit it, but I was nervous that the prince didn't want me. He hadn't asked me on a date, and he hated even looked at me. Did that mean that there was something about me that set him running in the wrong direction? Or was I just not pretty enough for him?

 _Oh what am I talking about?_ I thought and sighed, writing something down, _you're turning into one of those girls who overreact about stupid things like your appearance. Calista, you are so much better then_ that.

"Come on Maggie! Leave old Louie-"

"LOUIS!"

"Right, right, Louis, leave old Louis for a while and play with me, or..." I tapped my foot on the floor, "If you'd like, Master Lou-"

"His name is Lord Louis," she grumbled and I winced.

"Sorry, but anyways, if you'd like, Lord Louis could join us on our little adventure."

"What adventure?" I heard a male voice from behind me ask and I froze, my face becoming very red.

"Callie wanted to go on an adventure with me!" Maggie smiled a toothy smile. Her brother chuckled, "could I join you girls?"

I was dreaming, I was daydreaming! Wasn't I?

I spun on my heel. What a great way to meet the prince.

"Of course!"

"Great!"

Scarlett

My room was right in front of Saraphina's and when I heard her scream, I winced. I had gotten dressed quickly, ready to see what was wrong with her, but when I got in there with my yellow sun dress on backwards, and my heels in my fists, she was up and looking at an outfit for the day. She turned her head towards me. On of her black eyebrows started to raise above her eyes in confusion.

"Um...Scarlett, you do realize that your bedroom is the one across the hall, right?" Sara asked with a small chuckle and I rubbed my forehead and ran my fingers through my brown hair. When my fingers reached my blonde tips, I ripped my hand away and pointed it at Sara. "I heard you scream!" I argued and Sara bit her lip, shrugged with a guilty smile, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't scream, I just got up and was going through my closet wondering what to wear."

Huh?

"No," I argued again, but I had no reason to. Sara made it clear that she was just sleeping and had no part in a screaming feast. I growled in annoyance and stumbled from her room in my now broken heels.

It was only minutes later when I arrived in the Women's room to see a giggling Abigail with a curious looking Autumn and Phoenix. I made my way over to them. Abigail's hair was pulled back in a French braid and Autumn's hair was left cascading down her back. Phoenix looked normal, her hair pulled into a messy bun and she was wearing a jean skirt with a gray shirt.

"What's going on here?' I asked and Abigail looked at me in happiness.

"I was just telling these girls that Phoenix was next on Pierce's dating list and then Autumn," Abigail smiled and I looked at both Phoenix and Autumn. Everyone knew that Autumn had the first date, and it hurt me a little. I hadn't even had a first date yet and she was already on her second one.

"Oh," I said glumly, "cool."

I was about to walk away when I felt a hand on my forearm and it was Abigail pulling me back, "would you like to know who's after Autumn?" she asked nicely, but no matter how nicely she asked me I'd always say no. I didn't want to know who was going to be the lucky number three. It wasn't going to be me, so why did she want to tell me and why did I want to know? But the dramatic side of me that I hadn't even realized I had started to come out during the Selection, and I wanted to know, no matter how much it hurt me.

"Who?"

"You."

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I used a couple of the girls I don't use a lot. These are some girls who will have appearances in the next chapters because I have been neglecting them.**

 **Jestelle**

 **Rowan**

 **Ellery**

 **Josephine**

 **Phoenix (because of her date)**

 **Autumn (because of her date)**

 **Riley**

 **Diamond**

 **Lily**

 **Chantel**

 **Avery**

 **Ria**

 **Saisha**

 **and Eris.**

 **Okay I've realized that I'm stupid and I haven't used a ton of the girls. That's why I need to use them! And that's also why I need you're opinion on who should stay and who should leave. I really don't like the idea of choosing someone to leave, but I have to and I need at least three girls to leave in the upcoming elimination.**

 **Thakns!**

 **Questions:**

 **Did you like the chapter?**

 **What do you think of Sara's nightmare?**

 **Do you like Calista's POV?**

 **Are you excited for some dates?**

 **BYE GUYS! KEEP BEING AWESOME AND REMEMBER THAT YOU CAN DO ANYTHING! (Except for die. You are not allowed to die until I finished this story!)**


	35. CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR: Downhill

**Hey guys! I had a pretty swell week except for the bumming fact that on Tuesday I have an orchestra test on one of our songs and I** ** _suck_** **seriously I'm terrible. I think it's because of the summer, it brainwashed me and stuff, but I'm terrible and NOT ready for that test. Wish me good luck and I hope your school days are going nicely! Here is the** **chapter and the POVs are...**

 **Calista und Diamond!**

 **Yep, yep, yep, that sounds about right!**

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR: DOWNHILL

Calista

I think Maggie is the best adventurous person I know. She found a new secret passage in less then five minutes, and she's nine year old! Well...technically, she's only eight, because her birthday is on Wednesday, but everyone (or maybe just me) considers her already an adult. It's like her mind has developed quickly, but yet she's still got that little girl attitude.

Pierce was behind me in the narrow tunnel. I had offered for him to go ahead, but he's such a gentleman that he wanted me in front. I'll try not to think that it means he wants to try an kill me. Trust me, I've heard the stories of what happened to other royals in such narrow spaces with people standing behind them. Not pretty pictures.

But if I just kept my eyes on the short brown head in front of me I think I'd be fine. Maggie seemed to know where she was going, even though she claimed to never had been in this section of the palace before, which I found kind of hard to believe considering she barged into my bedroom and snuck us both outside, resulting in an almost death.

Shivering at the thought, I saw a doorway and it opened up into a much larger room, still made of the same dark cement or stone walls. There wasn't anything in the room but a beautiful staircase that ascended into another room, or maybe another narrow passage. Maggie didn't seem to notice me hesitate, nether did Pierce, and I got the impression that they did this a lot. Just randomly searched their mysterious castle home for new areas. I guess that made them pretty brave. Especially if they entered a haunted house. I'm pretty sure half of the girls here at the palace would pee their pants in they went into a unknown haunted house, while this little girls searched something close to it, and she didn't even flinch, or shiver when a cold breeze slipped over us.

I was honestly very impressed. I don't think a little girl back in my hometown would act the same way Maggie was, which I probably had said a million times, but I was a little scared myself. Not of the long dark hallways or the creepy feeling the moist air gave off, but of the company. The prince and princess of my country were showing me their favorite spots to be scared. Or...non-scared, I guess in their case.

We walked up the stairs, Maggie running her hand along the railing that was dusty and old. I scrunched up my face. It was sticky and gross, and Maggie just simply wiped it on her dress. I turned to see that even Pierce winced at that. Wow, a perfect princess Maggie was getting her beautiful light blue dress a mess. But I guess she did it a thousand times before, since it didn't seem to faze her.

But I, a normal girl named Calista Galloway, was not as balanced in heels and a long dress. The stairs was ascending fast and I couldn't really keep up with Maggie's pace. As I quickened, so did the chance that I would fall. And I did.

I slipped, my heel breaking and my dress ripping as I bellowed backwards into Pierce. But Pierce, stiff as a rock, only caught me, holding me up a little so that I wouldn't go much farther.

"I-I'm so-sorry," I said and yelped as I felt his hand make contact with my bare elbow. I yelped and now fell forwards, giving myself a large bump on my forehead. Sweat trickled down from my eyebrow to my jawline and I hadn't even realized it had become in my long length dress with sleeves up to the elbow. I glanced around and it felt instantly like we were all put in a microwave and turn on for an hour, if that was even possible.

I glanced at Maggie, who had a very uncomfortable face on. But she also looked determined. It wasn't the first time today that I saw her with that look. She looked unsettled, like she was angry at something or someone. Or _everyone._

But I didn't have much time to think about it as I was being pushed and pulled backwards. We rushed out of the area and collapsed on the ground outside of the entrance. The secret door instantly closed and I heard Maggie say a curse word under her breathe. My eyes widened at her choice of words and Pierce snapped at her.

"All I wanted to do was bef reee to make my own choices!" She screamed at him, and I started to wonder if this had anything to do with the passageway or if it was about something totally different. "Why did you tell me about Alexander?!"

Alex-what?

"Maggie I'm sorry!" Pierce tried to grab her hand but it just kept slipping away and I winced at her harsh words that came next.

"No! You aren't sorry! I hate you! Leave me alone!" She cried, the tears like acid rolling down her face and burning memory scars into her cheeks. As she ran away, her dress flapping, Pierce sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Thank you, Calista, for the wonderful time, I just need to go sort something out with Maggie real quickly. I'll see you soon!"

"O-okay!" I said and waved goodbye, being left laying in front of the closed up secret that only three people know about. And I'm one of them. My breathe was heavy, and my eyes wandered from the wall to Pierce's back that was slowly fading as he got farther away and to my hands that were now placed neatly in my lap. For some reason, I clutched something, sharp, and thin, and dangerous.

I unraveled my hands, to see a little shining pocket knife, leaving a tiny cut in my palm.

Diamond

I was talking with Seyella and Josie, and our conversation wasn't exactly interesting. It was one of those conversations, where we're trying to think of stuff to say, but it ends up just going nowhere and we throw out random things like, "My brother's name is Bob!" or "I like rocks!"

Weird, I know.

It was only five minutes after an hour of talking that I got up to leave. Saying goodbye was easy, but ending the conversation so that you _could_ leave was usually hard. It seemed simple with these girls though. You only had to say, _I'm going to get going,_ and they answered with an, _okay!_

I slipped out of the Women's Room and into the hallway which was lit with small lights hanging from the ceiling. It was more towards the evening then anything else, and it was starting to become cold. I growled as my heel slipped off my foot. Things like this annoyed me. Heels, dresses, why did they have to be like this? I tugged on one of my strands. Since my hair was red, white, and blue, I had three different colored I could choose form. I twirled my fingers around a blue string of hair and then yanked a white piece.

As I made my way back to my room to sleep, I heard a blaring noise in the air and everything became tense. Red lights blinked. _Blink. Blink._

I looked around and noticed something that I haven't seen since five years ago.

The alarm.

 **DRAMA! How awesome!? I wonder what happened! (Who am I kidding? I know what happened! I'm the author!)**

 **I'm really excited! Thank you all for reading and reviewing and loving! I'm glad you liked this chapter, this story and everything in between!**

 **Questions:**

 **Please comment on which chapter is your favorite one so far. If you don't remember any of them or don't know, you don't have to answer!**

 **How is school going! (If you've started) And how are you in your classes?**

 **And last but not least, what is your favorite type of cake. I'm wondering because my brother's birthday is coming up and I had cake today. I like Oreo cake (cookies and cream and stuff) and tuxedo cake with mousse filling because I'm weird! I like chocolate, so...yeah!**

 **Anyways thanks again!**

 **BEFORE YOU GO! WARNING: Poll is still up! Girls who don't have votes will have a possible chance of getting eliminated! Thanks!**


	36. CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE: Taken

**Hey guys I'm SUPER DUPER UPER SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! I have updated though, and this will be an amazing chapter!**

 **POVs...**

 **Phoenix, Autumn, Scarlett, Pierce.**

 **ENJOY!**

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE: TAKEN

Pierce

I rushed down the hallway towards Maggie's room, leaving Calista alone, which I felt bad about. I looked at her closed door and heard sobs. What was wrong with Maggie? Why couldn't she just be happy that she's turning nine and save the drama for when she's twelve or older, because honestly, I didn't want to deal with this.

I opened her bedroom door to see her crying on her balcony. I came close, standing and watching her from the balcony's doorway. She noticed me and turned away, holding herself in a ball to keep any glares from me out. But I wasn't about to glare at my little sister. I kneeled down to her height and looked at her body, which wasn't even facing me.

"Go away," she mumbled into herself and scooted around. I laughed, turning her so that she could face me and unwrapping herself to look me in the eyes.

"What's wrong with you Maggie? I don't understand why you're being so dramatic and weird lately. Your turning nine years old for crying out loud and you can't even be happy about it? What about the party Mom has planned for you? Are you just going to throw it away?" I asked and she looked up at me with her watery blue eyes. She stuttered, "P-party?"

"Yeah party, Mom planned the whole thing. She wanted it to be special, since you're, you know..." I didn't want to say blind. I knew she was already having a hard time. She ran into about eight things on her way to her bedroom. She glanced at me, but I knew she wasn't really looking at me. Her eyes were blank, black orbs on her side, and on my side they were nothing more then empty blue skies trying to find me.

Maggie sniffled, "S-sorry," she got up and hugged me. I brushed a strand of her brown hair out of her tear stained face and smiled, though she couldn't see me. But that smile didn't last long as I heard a large beeping noise and red light flickered on and off.

The alarm. Why was it on?

I grabbed Maggie's hand and then realized Calista needed someone to show her to a safe room. I growled and threw open Maggie's bedroom door making my way back to where Calista was. She looked totally lost, with her eyes, and her movements that were kind of like little children deciding if they wanted to buy a candy bar.

"Calista, come here!" I yelled and she noticed me. She raced towards me and into my arms and I opened up a safe room door, pushing Maggie and then Calista in. I closed it behind us, and then smacked myself. Why was it going off? Were their people in the castle? What had happened?

Were the other Selected okay?

I thought of Audrey, Phoenix, Scarlett, Sara, Rowan, Josie and everyone in between? Were they okay? Where was Seyella, was she reading in the library, and now she was trying to find out what to do? Where was Autumn, had she been in the music room, thinking over what I had "taught" her when the alarm started blaring. What about Lillian, was she doing her makeup without her maids in the room, and didn't know where to go or what to do? Surely if they were in the Women's Room, my mother and Diamond would help them. But what if they weren't in the Women's Room and were aimlessly wandering the halls?

I groaned. This couldn't be happening.

But it was happening and I'd just have to face that facts.

If any of these Selected got hurt, it'd be my fault and all my fault.

Autumn (THIRD PERSON POV)

It was only five minutes of being alone that got Autumn into the sticky situation she was in at the moment. Autumn yelped as darkness enveloped her eyes. She clenched her jaw and she could almost see her knuckles becoming white around the steel frame she was holding onto to. Even in the darkness, she could make out little signs that she wasn't dead, or sleeping, or worse. Stuck paralyzed or something in a box. That made a shiver crawl down her back as the object under her, or I guess you could say the room around her, bumped and jumped at little rocks or something else it was running over.

She suspected that she was in a car. A delivery truck was more like it. It was only a few minutes ago that she was sitting in her bedroom alone at the palace reading, and red light, blaring alarms and arms were trapping her into an unknown state of black and confusion.

She felt tears running down her cheeks, but she refused to think about it, or even notice them. She tried so hard, _too_ hard, to hold them in, and now it seemed as if they, themselves, didn't want to be held back from something that oh-so deserved salt, wet, hurtful tears.

Autumn bit her lip, her teeth digging into the soft pink flesh of her mouth. Her head hurt, badly. It was one of those headaches that you got from school, or from a bus ride home. She hated it. Almost as much as she despised being kidnapped.

Kidnapped, that word she never thought she'd have to use for herself. She wasn't exactly sure if it were true. Maybe she had just been tricked, and it was the prince, trying to make another date interesting, but it'd be a sick way to do it for sure. Maybe it was the evil Lily, and maybe even Chantel. She _had_ looked a little jealous that Autumn had gotten yet another date with the prince, when Chantel hadn't even gotten her first.

But for some reason, Autumn had a hard time believing that it was one of the Selected. She truly believed that it was a scary, creepy, freaky rebel and kidnapper. Maybe they wanted Autumn, maybe they wanted the prince to give them something, or heck, maybe they just wanted trouble, but Autumn didn't care what they wanted. What _she_ wanted, was to be home again, with her family, reading a book by a warm fireplace or something like that. Talking a walk around her house, saying hello to neighbors, drinking hot chocolate because of the upcoming fall season.

It was, frankly, a funny thought. Autumn was born in fall, hence her name, and yet now was the time she dreaded the season. She wondered if she'd get to see another birthday cake lit up with candles. She wanted to be safe, and sound, tucked away in her warm home, far away from and prince, and castle, and any rebel of any kind at all.

She'd rather sleep the rest of the Selection in Lily's bedroom.

And that almost made her jump to the moon with fear.

Phoenix (THIRD PERSON POV)

Phoenix had been out when she heard the alarms and bells ring and the red lights blink on and off warning her that something was wrong. She just didn't exactly know, _what_ was off. Was there something wrong with a Selected. Was it an attack. Did someone steal something. She had mostly thought that someone had stolen something, because she remembered that whenever someone stole something from a store in her province, that the alarms and red lights came flashing on, and the cashier would have to go and call the police while every costumer in the store gasped in shock. But Phoenix never truly seemed to be that shocked by something like that.

Phoenix, not knowing exactly what to do, climbed in between a little tiny opening between one of the bookcases in the library and the tan wall. She squeezed in, thinking that if she was a plain girl, with hair that wasn't bright red, that maybe, just maybe she'd survive this, and would think that, _Hey, you know what? This is actually a pretty good hiding spot!_

But no, she just had to be born with bright red hair. And she just _had_ to discover the colors of orange and yellow to mix into her red hair. She slapped herself, mentally of course, and growled. But as more and more time passed, she started to think that she actually _had_ discovered a new and really nice hiding spot.

That _was_ of course before she heard a female and male voice come into the library.

She yelped quietly, but they hadn't noticed. The female's voice sounded familiar, it was attractive, even if that sounded strange. It sounded like the women speaking would be able to woo any man she wanted. Including the prince. And that made Phoenix bit her lip. As beautiful as the women's voice though, the man's voice was rough and deep and old, seemingly like a man who had worked his entire life in the ground, coughing and choking on, I don't know, air?

"I don't know what you can do about it," the man spoke and Phoenix instantly wondered about what they were talking about.

"I can do whatever I want, they'll never find us, they're too dumb," the female's voice rang out and Phoenix almost screamed as she recognized the voice. Four letters, four, evil, little, venomous letters that made Phoenix growl with hatred.

L. I. L. Y.

Lily's voice was the one that was reaching inside of Phoenix's head and pulling, tugging and punching. Phoenix laid her hand on the wooden bookcase, her hand frozen and cold. She didn't even twitch. Her breathe was steady, and you could barely notice that she was breathing.

Breath in, breath out. Air entered through her nose and came out of her mouth. Phoenix reorganized herself, standing up straighter and trying to get comfortable, because she imagined that she'd either be there for a long time, or be taken out and either, one, killed, sadly, or two, kidnapped, and she didn't really like the idea of that.

She was doing fine until she bumped into the bookcase, making the books rumble and one, _Where The Red Fern Grows,_ by Wilson Rawls, tumbled out of the bookcase and onto the ground. Phoenix winced, and her eyes widened as she saw through the stacks of books, that Lily had turned her head slightly. She heard the footsteps become louder as Lily's heels tipped and tapped on the ground.

Tip tap tip tap.

 **HEY EVERYONE! That was about 2,000 words, I hope it was enough for you! I really liked writing Autumn and Phoenix's part. I loved writing Autumn's part especially, because you just keep wondering, "WHAT HAPPENED FIVE MINUTES AGO?" And I don't even tell you in this chapter!**

 **Thank you all for reading and being awesome readers. Please review on how you liked the chapter and I hope your school years are going well so far!**

 **Questions:**

 **How did you like Autumn and Phoenix's POVs?**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **What do you _want_ to happen next?**

 **THANK YOU ALL!**


	37. CHAPTER THIRTY SIX: Pull The Trigger

**Hey guys! I have no clue why, but I've been getting very interested in kidnapping books, so yeah, someone will definitely be kidnapped. And I hope you all are feeling awesome because I'd hate to have you feel, I don't know,** ** _not_** **awesome?**

 **Anyways!**

 **POVs...**

 **Autumn, Lily!**

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX: PULLING THE TRIGGER

Autumn

(THIRD PERSON POV)

Sunlight trickles into the back of the delivery truck as Autumn's kidnappers open up the back doors. Autumn is curled into a small ball, snuggled into herself and shaking. She's asleep, the sunlight no bother to her tired body. She doesn't even stir when the men jump up and into the back of the truck. Autumn's breath come out in small little puffs of air, and the cool fall air around her and the men is becoming chilly. It's morning, that's probably why.

Autumn has dreams all the time. Usually it's not a big deal when she has one. Her mother always told her that it was just her brain trying to process whatever happened that day. But today, a lot of things happened. And Autumn's dreams were a little like her afternoon. Scary.

* * *

Autumn's running throughout the hallways of the castle, screaming with sweat dribbling down her temples and her long dress keeping her from full on sprinting. She bites back tears, trying to throw herself into safety. The Women's Room couldn't have been as far away as she had thought. It had to be right around the corner. But when Autumn turned, instead of the Women's Room, she came face to face with a large man. He had dark skin and a bald head and looked angry, steaming almost. Everything seemed off and Autumn backed up in fear. What was she supposed to do? Stand there while he attacked her?

She might have been shy, but she wasn't risking her life because she was afraid.

She turned around, ready to run, but before she could even take a breath the man wrapped his large arms around her and she screamed in horror and fear. What was he going to do to her. Why her? Why her? Why her? That question played over and over in her head. If she was kidnapped, would the prince put everyone on the job? She had heard that Eris was a detective or something like that, did that mean she would help on the case? If one of the Selected were on the case, then would that mean she wouldn't really try to get Autumn back? Out of jealousy, competition, or maybe even want for the prince?

Autumn was afraid of what was supposed to come next. It was the hurting, the beating, the kidnapping and throwing into multiple bags until Autumn couldn't see the bits and pieces of daylight creeping through the cracks to get to her. Until they gave up and let her rot.

It was only a matter of time before the dark man's arms fell from Autumn's waist and the hallways of the palace disappeared.

It was all just a terrible nightmare.

Maybe.

Lily

(THIRD PERSON POV)

She wasn't afraid of what might be hiding nearby in the library. She rarely saw any of the Selected wander into one of them. But maybe it was only because Lily didn't bother to glance at the Selected or take the time to see which places were best loved by the girls. She expected Audrey, or Calista or maybe Josie, crawling through the libraries for fun, but who she got to was someone she didn't really know was a Selected.

Phoenix?

"What do you think-?" She was quickly cut off when Phoenix threw a book at her, making her stumble back in surprise and anger. She touched her forehead and rubbed it furiously. It hurt and she could already see the bump messing up her makeover.

(CHANGING TO LILY'S POV)

Phoenix scrambled towards the exit, but Mark was on her. Mark was helping me with the attack. I had been planning it forever. I just didn't expect a little girl to mess it all up for me. We already captured Autumn. They had told me on the walkie-talkie that I held in my skinny jeans. I thought that'd be enough for the day.

"Get her!" I yelled at Mark, but he was too deaf, and too dumb. He stumbled a bit, trying to grab Phoenix's tiny little legs, but Phoenix kicked him in the nose and he screamed like a girl, grabbing it and clutching it in his chubby fingers. He growled and swiped up her leg. She screamed and tried kicking again, but Mark had dropped his nose and used his other hand to pin her feet down. I smiled. She was a simple girl to beat. It wasn't like she was fierce or strong. She was tiny, like all of the other, and she wasn't stubborn like Saraphina or too clever like Eris. She was simple, easy, and minutes later I'd see that she isn't what I expected.

Phoenix had a little temper, that I never expected in her tiny little red-headed body. She bit Mark's finger and grabbed a gun that Mark had in his belt. I yelled, "No!" because I knew that if she got her hands on the gun, she could kill both of us. I gripped my own gun, taking it out of it's holster. I aimed it at Phoenix, who's hair wasn't as annoying as mine and was pulled into a ponytail. Her whole outfit was ready for something like this. It was a small white t-shirt and blue jeans, with black sneakers. Her red flames of hair pulled back into a ponytail and my black waves cascading down my back and getting into my eyes. I had on a pair of tight black jeans and a red crop-top with black heels. I made sure that before I pulled the trigger of my gun, the safety wasn't on.

Phoenix noticed my movements, and it was pretty obvious she had never handled a gun before. I growled and watched Mark on the ground, looking up at me. He was a short, chubby man with a bald head. He was stupid and pathetic, but a good partner. The smart ones were always the leaders. Smart and pretty, that was exactly what I was.

I was about to pulled the trigger when I heard Phoenix's voice ring out and one of the bullets in her gun was gone.

And it was placed into Mark's head.

I didn't wince, I didn't even feel bad. Part of me hated to see him go. I actually thought that I'd have him longer then a month, but of course he just turned out like all of my other partners. Useless and dumb. He just ended up dying in the end. He would have never survived as a leader himself.

I didn't bother trying to shoot her after that. It was seen now that she knew how to press the trigger down so that a bullet flew through the air, so I bailed. I slipped my heels off quickly and sped through the halls, running past guards and shooting a couple as I went. I stopped at a dead end and looked at the window that was in front of me. Breaking it open, I growled. It stung my arm and just threw away a perfectly good salon visit. The lotion on my arm to make me look younger then 21 was just starting to work.

It was only one floor I had to jump before I landed in the back of the rebel truck. Autumn was probably in there already and I knew I wouldn't feel totally lost without having my other girls around. I had started to get used to Chantel's vibe. She would have made a good partner. But I think she would have died too quickly. She _couldn't_ have known the difference between a gun and a hair dryer, even if she was intelligent in difference ways.

I didn't think anymore as I heard the sounds of officers running down the halls. I jumped, landing safely on the back of the truck that was encased in safety foam, in case. I remember only a year ago Micheal, another one of my partners, had jumped onto it. But he didn't last very long. He didn't die, but he was injured, and didn't come back. He was actually a very attractive boy. Only nineteen though, so I didn't really feel any connection to him.

I heard the sound of the guards above, yelling and screaming at each other to run and catch up because they weren't going to jump down.

We had gotten away.

Again.

 **Hey guys! I'm so proud of myself I wrote this chapter and finished it and I thought it was pretty good! Sorry I haven't been on and updating in a while, I've just been really busy. Three of our turkey's died and we got new ones and my neighbor isn't doing too well and...I don't know, just...stressful.**

 **Anyways thank you all for reading you are all sweet and awesome and amazing! Love y'all!**

 **From your friend, and fellow Selection lover!**

 **MABubbles! (P.S. I will probably update soon again)**


	38. CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN: Where She Went

**I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING! I'M SO SORRY!**

 **Anyways here is a chapter! You guys are awesome. But today I'm really bummed because...**

 **1\. Stupid boys, they are such hypocrites. We were playing football in gym (the kind that was like, foe-football) and my friends and I (only like four friends) all decided that we wanted to play on the boys team. But the boys wouldn't throw the ball to us. Because they decided that we were terrible at football, even though we hadn't even showed them what we could do yet. And the ONE time I drop the ball, they're just like, "Dude seriously? I would've caught that! Thanks a lot for costing us a win!" and then they drop the ball it's all, "Oh...oops...whatever, it's not like it matters, this isn't professional football or anything." and this is my face. o-O Wha...?**

 **2\. We have to get rid of my dog, because she keeps killing all of our animals. I hate to see her go. She's my little baby! I love her. So we're going to get another, because we don't our other dog to get sad and have no friends. Plus, it's a lot more interesting if I tell people I have two dogs rather then one. (Not really)**

 **3\. Books. Why do all books have to tug on my strings that are old and damaged and are never tugged on? I mean, I don't have that feeling where it's like, "Gosh I feel horrible right now because reality just hit hard." I doo sometimes, but it's somewhat rare. Books just trigger sadness and hurt in me. I don't know why.**

 **Anyways, enough with my rambling. I ramble when I'm nervous or whatever. I'm nervous you all hate me for not updating. Anyways, here is the chapter!**

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN: WHERE SHE WENT

Pierce

We were out in less then an hour. How the heck did these people get into the most secure place in Illea? Were are guards just idiots? They were too busy doing what? Playing poker? Working out? Stuffing themselves with food? Because we've lost one of them. Autumn. And that wouldn't have happened if these guards actually did something.

I know it's jerky, blaming it on the guards, but I can't help it. I'm angry. I can't think straight. Why Autumn? Why did they take such a fragile girl?

But was that it? Did they take her because she was fragile and because they though she'd be an easy prey. I remember going to the royal library once and looking at a video tape from the time the U.S.A. was still alive. It had showed a bunch of teenage idiots deciding that they thought killing people was cool. So they took the most vulnerable girl they could find and they killed her. It was sad. I didn't know what to think. Most of the videos were gruesome in the royal library. The only place you could get decent or good videos from the U.S.A time was in my father large office. And he never let us in there to take a book or video. Only to talk. And that was exactly what I was doing at this moment.

Audrey

Phoenix had been taken to the Medical Wing and nobody knew where Autumn was. Everyone was nervous. I, myself, thought of Autumn as a beautiful glass butterfly. She was so pretty and fragile and sweet. I didn't want anything to hurt her. She was my friend.

A sat with Calista and Ellery on the couches in the Women's Room. Eris was talking ot some guards and detectives. I wondered why. She seemed like the detective type, but I never imagined her on a case. I wondered what it was like. Obviously it was hard, or dangerous, but was it interesting? Fun, even?

"Audrey? Are you okay?" Calista asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked and sighed, rubbing my forehead, "Yeah, of course, I'm fine." I lied and leaned back into the couch. The couch was a soft, comfortable deep red couch. I expected something like that in the castle. I don't know why anyone would ever think that the castle had something less then perfection in it.

Calista stared at me for a moment, before grabbing my hand, "It's going to be alright, I promise, we'll find Autumn and Phoenix will be okay."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. I knew she was only trying to help me. I knew this was her way of saying, "Stop being grumpy." but I couldn't stop. What if they weren't going to be okay and everything was going to drop out from underneath me. Phoenix was hurt, Autumn was missing and so was Lily, but honestly, nobody cared about Lily being lost. Sad to say, but nobody even liked Lily. We had all been hoping she'd be out sooner or later. Part of me only wishes that they find Autumn and not Lily. It's a mean thing to say. But when somebody's a jerk, I don't really fancy having them around.

Ellery leaned into our conversation, her eyes on Eris who was still talking to a guard and a detective.

"You know what I heard?" She asked and both Calista and I shook our heads. he didn't know where she was going with this. But she kept talking, "Some of the girls have been spreading rumors. All of the butlers and guards and maids and even Selected have a good look at what happened. But everyone says something different. One maid is convinced that Lily and Autumn were in the gardens when they were taken. She thinks it was one of the guards. And two butlers were telling people that they saw a man come into the building that morning with a package. They think he had something to do with it. But my favorite theory, it the one that all the Selected girls are dishing up. They think Lily took Autumn because she was an easy target, and that Phoenix interrupted that somehow and got hurt. But as much as I'd love to agree with those girls, I can't help but think there's more to this then meets the eye." Ellery rambled.

I raised an eyebrow, interested by this. I questioned her, "What do you mean? Do you think Phoenix was the one to do this and everyone just imagines it's Lily?" I couldn't believe that I was even speaking about Phoenix like that. Of all of the Selected girls, it was sure to be Lily who attacked and kidnapped one of us. But why? What was the point. I understood why she took Autumn, easy target, but I guess any girl who hadn't been paying attention at the moment would be an easy target. I guess Lily just didn't want to take a girl like Saraphina. I glanced over at her. I'm _positive_ that she'd put up a big fight.

I waited for Elle to answer. Elle breathed uneasily and then she looked away from Eris and the guard and at me and Calista.

"What do you mean Ellery?" Calista asked. Ellery rubbed her temples.

"I don't know. I just imagine that there's more to the story. What kind of story is, _Lily kidnapped Autumn and Phoenix got hurt in the process?_ " She shook her head. I shrugged, "A pretty good story if everyone's believing it so easily."

"That's it, people aren't believing it easily because they think it's right. They're believing it because there's nothing else as good to believe. They think that it's the best option, and it's not," Ellery slapped her knee in a way that made me think she had hit her head during the attack and was going insane. But when I thought about it myself, it made a lot more sense. Elle was onto something. I mean, if they didn't have that rumor to hold onto, I'm sure the Selected girls would go for one of the others. Maybe the man with the package, or the guards taking them in the gardens, they would have just clung to another one of the false truths. Maybe there _was_ more to the story then we thought. And I wanted to help Ellery and Calista find the other half.

Avery

I was the first one to find Phoenix sitting ont he libraries floor crying. She had looked terrible, and I had really wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know what to do. So I called some guards to take her to the Medical Wing.

I had been visiting her, like all of the other Selected. It was just the nice thing to do. Phoenix wasn't a bad girl, she was kind and nice to us, and we were going to be kind and nice to her too. All of the girls gathered into the Medical Wing to see her. Chantel stayed in the back, obviously bored and uninterested in Phoenix's health. She stood back while Audrey was the complete opposite. She wiggled her way through the crowd to get to Phoenix's bedside. Audrey looked a mess, but when Calista tried to put a hand on her shoulder, Audrey just wiggled away.

As all of the girls were piling out of the room, I grabbed Audrey elbow. She glanced back at me and smiled a meekly smile. I did the same and put my hands on her shoulders. She was cold, even if I wasn't holding her hands. She must have been outside. Morning were always chilly in Angeles. Or at least they had been for the last week or so. I dropped my arms. "She'll be okay Audrey. Don't worry."

But it was obvious that Audrey was past worried. Both of her friends were in trouble. Phoenix was hurt and Autumn was missing. If that ever happened to me, I'd be sure to go crazy. I'm surprised Audrey hasn't freaked out yet.

"Thanks," she whispered, before turning and heading out the door.

It was only minutes later and I was the only one left in the Medical Wing with Phoenix's body. Phoenix looked so peaceful that it was a little hard to believe she had just had a gun in her hand a minute ago. Her breaths were shaky and uneven. And I was about to leave when she turn on her side and mumbled, "Don't...trust...Lily."

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and thank you for all waiting for the chapter to come out. I know you all pretty much probably hate me for not updating and I had myself. Today my dad is leaving because he's going on a business trip (he hasn't gone on one for like two years) because he rarely goes on trips for work. So he's going to Germany, so awesome. I really want to go with me, but I can't. Sadly. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll be sure to have an elimination soon!.**

 **Questions:**

 **What would you like to see more of? Or what do you want to happen next?**

 **Which POV was your favorite in this chapter?**

 **What do you think about Phoenix's warning?**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are all awesome!**

 **Your Friend,**

 **MABubbles**

 **P.S. Sorry for the really short chapter, I'll write a longer one next time. And also sorry for the long Author's notes, I don't even know what's gotten into me. Keep being magical! Have a sparkly day!**


	39. CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT: End Of Beginning

**WARNING: Hey guys! So yeah...today will be an elimination, and sadly, there will be some people going home. But I am sending home girls that I thought didn't really go with Pierce, and if your person is kicked out please do not be sad and please don't stop reading this just because of that. If your girl is kicked out, then that just means she isn't in the Selection anymore, that doesn't mean she isn't going to be in the story anymore. Anyways, thank you all for reading this and understanding! Enjoy!**

 **POVs...**

 **Ellery and Pierce!**

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT: END OF THE BEGINNING

Ellery

Calista and Audrey followed me to Lily's room. We were allowed there, because first off, nobody would know, and second off, it was Lily, she wasn't even in the castle anymore, so who the heck cared?

I decided to knock first though. Her door was closed and I didn't want a maid to be in there playing checkers or something. So I knocked. And when nobody came to the door. I opened it.

Her room smelled of old wilting flowers and Paris perfume sprayed a little too many time. I took my first step. It was like a movie. This could be my last breath or my first clue. I was in the witches cave, the monster's nightmare, the killer's chamber. And for some reason. I didn't feel the least bit scared.

Audrey gripped Calista's hand. Everything around us seemed to zero out as a weapon. If it had touched Lily's paws, then I was certain that she, of all people, could find a way to hurt someone with it. I looked around. A pencil, she could obviously tear some apart with. A piece of paper could end up giving someone a whole lot of paper cuts. The pillow sitting on a maroon chair in the corner of the chair could be used to take someone's breathe away. Lily could and would find a way to hurt us with something as simple as a ladybug.

"Okay, just watch out guys," I spoke softly, and quietly, just in case. We didn't want to come off as a big threat to anyone who might have been around to hear us. But then again, if there was someone around, we didn't really want them to _hear_ us.

"Audrey, do you think you could check the bathroom, closet and balcony?" I asked and she nobody, brushing a strand of strawberry-blonde hair from her face before turning to walk towards the balcony, which was decorated with to whicker chairs and a glass table with a cup of lemonade on it. Flies busily surrounded the pink plastic cup and when Audrey opened the door outside, they stirred, some of them scurrying to get inside, other giving up the thought and wandering down into the gardens below Lily's window.

I turned to Calista and said, "Do you think you could say on watch? And maybe even look around outside a bit? Maybe you'll find something useful."

Calista smiled. It was obvious that she was happy to be away from the crazy insides of Lily's room. Her room was black and pink and red. Mostly red, a deep dark red color, kind of like wine. I used my finger to swipe at the wall. It was cool and looked like it had only been painted a few weeks ago. And maybe it had.

I search the room, ready for anything to pop out at me, anything to be different, odd, out of place even. But as I wander around the empty, innocent room, there is nothing I can point out and say, _Hey look! A clue!_

I can't help but feel like I've failed. Lily _is_ guilty. I know it. I know that half of that rumor is true. But you can't have the truth without the whole story. I need to understand the rest of the story. But how?

 _Crunch._

What? I looked down to see that my heel has hit something. I'm standing in front of Lily's bed. I crouch down, and lift up the little blanket that hides the underneath of her bed. _Crunch, crunch, crunch._ That's what I'm met with. A whole lot of mashed up paper and a little bit of ink splattered on the ground from a broken pen. I frown. Picking up one of the papers I un-ravel it. As I skim through the story I start to gasp and even stumble a little. Audrey walks in, confused as she sees me there. What was wrong with me? I don't know. Maybe you should read the paper yourself.

But I couldn't even speak my throat was closed, swollen shut.

Audrey grabbed the paper and read it. At the end, she yelped and dropped the paper.

How long did you think you could keep this a secret Lily?

Pierce

I had to do it. I had to do something! Some of the girls had to go. And I have decided on which would be leaving.

It hurt me a little, to make them leave. But I felt like we had nothing, and I knew that they might not feel anything at all. I had called all the girls into the Women's Room, but some were missing. It didn't bother me, because I saw that none of the girls I had decided on kicking out were gone. I decided that it was time for me to stop being wimpy and start being manly. Some of them had to go.

I asked the four of them to exit the room with me. I was afraid, because I had a feeling they knew what was coming. One of them tapped her foot lightly, another one had her hand on her hip, kind of as if she didn't care, though I hoped she did, and another one was looking very nervous. But one of them seemed oblivious to everything around her. She was looking at the wall, as if this was nothing. I had to clear my throat a little to get her attention. But when I did, she had her exotic blue eyes on me.

"Ladies," I said, almost in a whisper because I couldn't help myself. I was afraid, and scared of how they would react. I hoped that it was only going to be simple. But as I stepped into the empty library with them, I found it extremely hard to breathe. As if all of the air in the room was taken away, making me fall for something not worth my time. And that thing was making sweat build up on my forehead.

"I think you all know why you're here," I mumbled, and one of them murmured something like a, "yeah."

Another of them shook her head with a confused look on her face. One of them was biting her lip and another wasn't looking at me, she was glancing at the ground. It hurt me a little. I was hoping that none of these girls would feel anything, but it was obvious they were scared.

I liked these girls, don't get me wrong. I liked these girls with all of my heart. But I didn't love them. And I didn't think there was a part of me that _could_ love them like I thought I could the others. These girls would be friends, forever. I'd never forget them, and I hoped that they'd never forget me. I imagine that it'd be hard.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think there's a future in store for us," _such a typical Selection thing to say Pierce._ "But I'd like you to know, that even if you are leaving, I'll always remember you, and I hope we can all still be friends, because I wouldn't want to lose any because of a simple elimination."

 _Okay, okay, I think I did this alright._

And it turned out that they didn't cry. One of them sighed, a disappointed sigh, that made me want to take her back, but I had to act like a man. It was my choice and I had to stick with it. I was just hoping I chose right.

One girl bit her lip and smile a small smile at me, saying goodbye and leaving to pack away her stuff, but not before she stole one last hug. Another smiled a little, and gave a small hug too, telling me a ,"Good luck." before she left to pack also. The last two, the first one looked at me, and even though moments before she had looked like she didn't want to be there, she smiled with a glaeam of sadness in her eyes. But not enough to make it seem like she would have been happier staying. She shook my hand, and left quietly. The last girl, the one who had sighed of sadness, looked at me. She stepped up to me.

"Good luck Pierce. I'm sorry I wasn't the one for you, but I hope you find your future wife," she smiled and turned to go, but I grabbed her arm before she could slip away. I smiled at her, "Good luck to you to, and thank you, it means a lot."

And with that, I watched Saisha walk out of the room to go and pack.

Saisha, Scarlett, Saraphina and Eris were leaving. But some of them wouldn't be gone for long.

 **I apologize if your girl was eliminated. It was deadly hard for me to choose which ones to go, but I just felt like they weren't eh ones for Pierce, but that doesn't mean they won't be in the story anymore. They might turn up somewhere else later, so don't completely worry. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I loved those four girls who left, but it was for the better. Have a sparkly day and keep on being awesome!**

 **Questions:**

 **What do you think Ellery found?**

 **What did you think of the first elimination?**


	40. CHAPTER THIRTY NINE: 35

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter and the POVs are going to be...**

 **Calista and Diamond!**

 **Thanks!**

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE: #35

Calista

I rush into the room when I hear both of their noises. Ellery's eyes are as wide as saucers and Audrey has one hand over her mouth. She's shaking her head. What had she seen? What had _they_ seen?

"What?!" I asked, taking Elle's shoulder's and shaking her violently. "What is it? What's going on?!"

"Read the paper." Is all she says, and for a second I don't comprehend. I don't understand. What paper? Where? But as my eyes search around the room, they glance at the floor and notice a wrinkled piece of lined paper in between my left and right legs. I gulp and glance at Elle and Audrey. Audrey breathing, trying to at least. Ellery's running her hands through her now messed up blonde hair. What was on that paper that made them stop breathing and start shaking? There was only one way to find out.

So I crouched down and picked up the slip of paper. I un-raveled it and looked at the first sentence. It wasn't exactly a sentence, more like a date, September 23, only a few days ago. I swallowed, hard. This wasn't going to end well. I could already tell.

But before I even got started reading the message, I heard the door swing open more to reveal Josephine, who looked very startled to see the three of us there. She narrowed her eyes, "What are you guys doing here?" She was whispering, and I groaned a little. It was my job to watch out for people. I had failed, where Ellery and Audrey had succeeded with their jobs.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her and she raised one eyebrow. She shifted on her feet, "My room is kind of like, I don't know, right across the hall?" She said, placing a hand on her hip. I hadn't even thought about that. I had totally forgotten. That was the reason Ellery thought it'd be safe. Elle's room was next to Lily's, Josie's was across from Lily's and Seyella had her room next to Josie's.

"Oh...right," I didn't know what to say. She had just as much right being in the room as we did. It wasn't like she didn't walk by the room all the time. She had to. It was me and Audrey that were intruders.

"What's that in your hands?" Josie asked, snatching it and I didn't bother trying to take it back. If anything, I'd get to read it after her. I didn't even try to tell her that I hadn't read it myself. Josephine's teeth found their way to her lip. She started biting it.

"This isn't good," she murmured and handed it back to me. Ellery had regained sanity and Audrey was still a little shaken by the content of the paper. I growled. I hadn't even gotten to read it yet. But that didn't last long as I un-folded it and started skimming through.

 _September 23_

 _It's only been a week of the competition and I'm sure the prince is already so tired from his effort. He'd be helpless if there was an attack._

I took that to saying that *hint, hint* I think that the prince is an idiot and wouldn't be ready for an attack. Which she was kind of right about. He wasn't ready for the attack. But he wasn't an idiot. Most of the time at least. I didn't see him when it came to education.

 _Only a few more days until we'll be ready for an attack. I just have to make sure we know where there won't be guards and where Autumn will be at that moment in time. She likes the libraries, but I don't know which one she'll be at._

Lily took Autumn. There was a clue. She had been planning an attack forever, and she had been planning to take one of the Selected, Autumn obviously. But why? Was it because she knew the prince would want her back? What did they need from the royal family? Money? Advertisement? Maybe they just want to lure him into a trap?

But that's not what it looked like to me.

 _Autumn was the easiest one to start with. We all agreed. She'd probably be alone and she'd people be helpless, like the prince. One by one, they'll all start disappearing, and the prince will be frustrated. Sooner or later, he'll have no choice, he'll have nothing to do. And that will be when we take them._

Them? Who was them? The royals? Maggie, his parents? What was going on? Were they planning on taking the Selected as what? Hostages? It made no sense. Why would they do this? Why were they doing this?

 _All information about the rebel attacks and kidnapping is to be burned after sent. And remember, no one is to survive. He wanted every last one dead, kidnapped, forever lost. Those are the orders. We will-_

That part was smudged with dry blood that made me cringe with disgust. No survivors? That meant.

I glanced at the paper. Such a small thing, could hold so much heartbreak. We were all going to die if we did nothing about this. I had a feeling that Autumn wouldn't be the last girl gone.

Now I knew why Ellery and Audrey were so nervous. They didn't want to die. I didn't want to die either. But why was this letter still here is she said to burn it? Then I glanced down.

 _UNSENT LETTER #35,_

 _LILLIAN ARIA GOLDEN_

Unsent letter? Number 34? That meant there was more. But where?

I glanced up at the girls. Ellery had begun a small conversation will Josie. Josie looked at me, "We should go give that to the prince. He'll know what to do with it." But I had a feeling he wouldn't have a clue what the heck he was supposed to do with a bloody old paper with plans to murder everyone on it.

But I only nodded and went to walk with them. But before I could even take my second step, my foot hit something and I yelped. It was hard and I balled up on the ground. Biting my lip for a moment, I looked at what I had hit. It had been under the bed, so I had to push away some cloth to get to it, but I hadn't even noticed a giant cardboard box. I pulled it out and saw the label on the top.

 _UNSENT LETTERS_

I froze and looked at Josie and Ellery, along with Audrey, who were all glancing at me weirdly. I gulped and opened the box. Inside were more then a hundred letters. All unsent. All clues to where Autumn was, and where Lily was taking the rest of us.

This was their first mistake.

Diamond

It had taken a while to get back to the normal peaceful world before. But I noticed that there was still a tension in the way people moved, talking, even breathed. Everyone was on edge. I knew the questions lingering in the back of their heads. _Where were Lily and Autumn? What was wrong with Phoenix? Would there be another attack like this?_

Hopefully they were all going to be easy to answer. Maybe the first one was just, _oh they got mixed up in the chaos of things and were outside the whole time._ And for the second one, _She hit her head a little and is going to be fine._ And finally the last one, _No, there won't be another attack like this, it was only a misunderstanding. No rebels. No hurting. No pain. Just totally normal business._

But I knew that wasn't the case. Autumn and Lily were nowhere to be found and Phoenix was hurt. And nobody knew if there would be another attack, and if there _was_ another attack, when it would happen. All anyone knew, was that, hey, guess what, life sucks.

Pierce had been wanting to talk to me for a while now, and that made me nervous. Why did it make me nervous you ask? Because the last time we talking I was crying, and hugging him, and it was awkward. I had been hoping to avoid him, forever even. I couldn't understand that feeling inside myself when he touched me. I don't know what it was, but I liked it, even if it was just because he was a prince, and a male, touching, hugging me.

But here Pierce was now. In my bedroom. Wanting to talk. And I found that there was nowhere to hide anymore. I had to talk to him. Face my fears and look him in the eyes. Show him that I was never scared, even if I was.

Hi smiled at me, but it looked forced, strange even. With his attractive face, forced smiled were just downgrading any handsome feature. I hated when I thought he was good looking. Even before the Selection and the emotions, I had honestly thought, like every other girl in Illea, that Pierce was a good looking guy.

"Dia- I mean," he coughed a little before straightening and smiling that forced smile again. I hated it. I use to smile when I was reading and a character did something cute. It was a stupid reason to smile, but it was a real reason. I use to smile when I went on roller coasters, which I rarely did. I would laugh and smile and throw my hands up into the air. Again, another stupid reason, but it wasn't like it wasn't real. Not like this smile. It was all fake. All show. His smile actually made me feel like I was a Selected girl. Like he was putting on a show to impress me. And he didn't need to do that for me. I had known him forever. So instead of letting it go on any longer, I put my hand over his mouth, and told him to stop. It wasn't working, so why keep trying?

"Right well, um...Lady Diamond, I came here to ask you for another date, because, I really just need a break," he put his head in his hands and sighed, "I guess it'd just because everything is so confusing. Autumn is gone, Lily is gone, Phoenix is hurt, and I just eliminated four girls. I'm not even sure it that was a good idea. I'm so stressed. Everyone probably hates me."

"Nobody hates you," I told him. **(Well, nobody but Lily and sometimes Janis thinks your annoying. But that's okay!)**

"So will you go on that date with me?" He asked, and there was nothing really I could say but yes. Yes I'll go on that date with you. Yes I'll help you relax, because that's obviously the only reason you want to hang out with me. Yes I'll retry that other date, the failed one. Yes I'll forget about the awkward situation, and be like you, remembering nothing. Yes, sure, I'll go on that date with you. Hide all my feelings, and just go.

I had to bit back those words from flying out. There were 35 other girls who were here. I couldn't act like there was something about me that deserved a beautiful date, a real invitation, a true, sweet guy. Nope. Because I was just a number out of 35.

 **Alright, I feel like I was just trying to bend the last part of the chapter to fit around the title of the chapter, but I guess that's okay. Tell me if you think that's okay. And thank you all for reading, reviewing and loving this story. All of you are amazing and I'm so happy to have you all around to support this story! Happiness!**

 **Thanks again! :D**

 **Questions:**

 **What did you think about the letters?**

 **What did you think about Diamond's POV?**

 **Who was your favorite character form this chapter? (I liked Calista, Ellery and Diamond!)**

 **THANKS AGAIN! KEEP BEING AWESOME!**


	41. CHAPTER FORTY: Hurt Me With The Truth

**Oh my teapots! I have finally made it to chapter forty! Well, here is a special chapter for all of you! It consists of Autumn's POV!**

 **POVs...**

 **Autumn, Pierce and Diamond!**

 **ENJOY!**

CHAPTER FORTY: HURT ME WITH THE TRUTH

Autumn

It's been, I don't know, maybe two days. I can't really tell honestly. Everything looks the same in my little cell. They've locked me in a room, a plain dark room with no windows and only one small broken light that flickers on and off sometimes. The room is small, four corners, four walls, equal length to another. They all are a dark gray color, probably because they've made of cement. I don't think I've ever slept on a harder floor in my enter life.

It's shocks me at how calm I am. It's not because I expected this, no, not that. It's because they haven't tried anything yet. But when I think about them hurting me, I shiver, I shake, I can't breathe. It worries me that at any time, someone could walk into this dark cell and do something to me. I'm a hostage now. I know that they really only want Pierce, his money, his attention, his ranking. I hope he gives them nothing though. They deserve nothing.

I seem to always find my eyes wandering over towards the door. It's an iron door, large and makes a lot of noise when they bring me lunch, or breakfast, or dinner. They don't open the door, but there's a small opening where they can slide my stuff through. It always seems to be the same. A sandwich. Water. And an apple. Nothing fancy, and nothing to tell me the time of day.

Usually, I daydream. I think about the Selection, and how I'm doing so far. I wonder if Pierce likes me and if he's doing okay. I wonder about the other Selected. It is only me here? Or did they get another girl and put her in a totally different place. Part of me hopes they have another girl, just because I feel a lot lonelier here then I expected. I don't want to feel like I'm the only one in this situation. Then another part of me thinks, no, that's wrong to want that. I just want them all to be safe and sound at the castle, reading, talking, laughing, playing. Doing all of the things I can't do while I'm stuck in here.

But what I really wonder a lot, is if they've told my family yet. Would my family be angry, nervous, scared. If they told my family, would they yell at them, would they scream and stomp and want to strangle them? Or would they just me sad? Would they cry, and beg them to get their daughter back? Maybe they'd even be nervous, nervous that I'd never come back.

And I'm nervous too. I'm scared that this is the end. It's autumn, the season, and that's my birth season. Will I spend my birthday trapped in this room? Dead maybe? Or will I be at the castle, or at home, with my friends, eating cake and opening present like I use to? It made me sick to think about stuff like that. Sick to think that maybe, just maybe, I won't get out of here and I'll have to spend every day of my life trapped in this dark room. Thought I'm positive they'd kill me before I even got to my old woman age.

Pierce

I worry about Autumn's safety a lot now. Getting ready for my date with Diamond, I'm shaking at the thought of her or any of my Selected getting hurt. What if someone else is taken? It'll be all my fault. I don't know what to do. This is too much.

But I have to just pile through it. Lily, Phoenix and Autumn are out there somewhere and they will all be safe.

Hopefully.

Abby straightens my tie. She tells me I look handsome. But then again, she always does that. Ruffling my dark hair, Abby speaks, "You know, I bet that if you ask your parents, they'll stop this for you."

"Stop what?" I asked, confused. What was there to stop? The attacks? They didn't have control over that.

"The Selection," she whispered, looking up at me with her blue eyes, "If you want, you can stop the Selection and send all of the girls home. It's obvious that you aren't ready for this. You get nervous easily, and three of the girls are hurting, two of them are missing. Pierce seriously, I'm just thinking logically here. This is too much. For everyone. I know that your supposed to get a wife, but...do you really want these girls to get hurt because of you? Think about it."

But I had thought about it. And there was a lot of things that Abby was saying, that was true. It was right. I wasn't really ready. I wasn't really thinking logically. I didn't want these girls getting hurt for me. But I don't think I ever met a better group of girls then these. All of them had my heart. And I couldn't just throw something like that away. What I was doing wasn't good. I shouldn't have been risking theirs lives. I felt selfish, even if they had signed up for the Selection themselves. But I didn't want any of them to go. I wanted a wife. I _needed_ a wife. And I wasn't going to end this Selection until I found the perfect one.

Diamond

Pierce met me outside. This time, for our date, he wasn't late, and hadn't forgotten. Though it was a little chilly outside, the autumn air nipping at my open toes, I felt relaxed. I had been nervous to have a date where it was outside at night. But Pierce made everything better. If I had been out here alone, maybe then, like all of the others girls. I would have freaked out.

Pierce and I walked around the castle. We talked, though there wasn't much to talk about. During about eh middle of our date, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it a little.

"Diamond?" He asked and I looked at him.

"Yes Pierce?" I answered, and brushed a piece of hair out of my way.

"Do you think this is selfish, keep all of the girls here? They could get hurt! What if another one of them get's taken like Autumn? I don't want that to happen. But..." he paused for a moment and glanced at me, "But I want a wife. I really do now. And I don't want these girls to go home until I find one."

Why was he telling me this? All these feeling were welling up inside of me like never before. How come it was now that I started to grow feelings for him? It was probably because now he noticed me. He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes as if the say, "Wow, I never realized how pretty she was before." But why was he telling me this as if I was a buddy? A friend he could share all of his deepest darkest secrets with? Was that all I was to him? A friend? Nothing more?

"I don't know what to tell you Pierce," I answered honestly. I had never lied to him. Not only because he was the prince, but because I felt like I'd be lying to the queen, my friend. My only friend other then Maggie really. "I'm not magical. You can't just expect me to know things like this."

"I don't even know why I did," Pierce murmured, and I thought he sounded angry a little, but then he looked at me, and I knew he wasn't angry. He was confused, scared, nervous. And part of me felt like I needed to be there for him. As a sister, an older sister. Not a love interest. Not now. It only took me a minutes after he looked at me with those eyes to realize that he was telling me these things not because he didn't like me. He did like me. But he knew that there were two versions of me. The Selected me and then his friend me. He had been hoping for the friends version all along, and I had mistaken it. I thought this was a date. And I was kind of sad that it wasn't. But then, I felt like I held something much more important then the other girls. I held his trust. He trusted me. He came to me for advice. Pierce and I already had a bond. A bond that took years to make, and couldn't be cut easily.

I had realized that I had a head start. The other girls were only just meeting the prince. But I knew him. I was one of his best friends. I had lived in the castle as an advisor for as long as I could remember.

I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me again. I smiled, "Don't worry Pierce." I whispered. "I believe that everything and anything you do will turn out okay. These girls came for you. And if they aren't willing to stay because of attacks, and rebels. Then they aren't the one for you."

And I'm sure he was wondering, _Then what about you?_

 **Hey everyone! I'm so proud of myself I got another chapter in! I hope you liked this chapter! I think I might start making them longer, because I feel like they're all too short. So tell me if you think my chapters are a god length, or could be longer. Thanks for reading and loving the story! And thank you for reviewing!**

 **Questions:**

 **Did you like Autumn's POV?**

 **What did you think about the "date"?**

 **Whose POV would you like to see more of?**

 **And will you check out the poll on my profile?**

 **THANKS! HAVE A GREAT DAY AND REMEMBER THAT YOU ARE AMAZING! (I spelled remember wrong the first time I wrote it. Lol.) BYE SEE YOU ALL LATER! :D**


	42. CHAPTER FORTY ONE: Rebel, Rebel

**Another chapter for you wonderful reviewers, readers and lovers! You guys are awesome and I am so happy to have you al reading my story! Thanks again! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **POVs...**

 **Janis, Josie and Jestelle!**

CHAPTER FORTY ONE: REBEL, REBEL

Janis

Maggie had Lord Lewis in her hands when I walked into the library. It was empty except for her.

Over the few couple of days, I had started to worry about her. She was changing faster then I could imagine. Everything about her. She wasn't as outgoing and fun. It was more like she was going to a funeral. All. The. Time.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her neck, squeezing her lightly.

"You okay?" I asked her, closing my eyes. She nodded and leaned back into my hug.

"Janis?" She asked and I nodded, "Yeah?"

"Will you marry Pierce?" She asked me and I giggled a little. I hated to admit it, but I had grown to like Pierce a little. I tightened my grip around Maggie, hoping not to hurt her. That's when I answered her question, "I don't know, do you want me to?"

"Kind of..." was her answer. I felt like she was trying to say yes. Yes, she wanted me to be a part of her family. Yes, she wanted to play with my everyday. But I hadn't had a date with Pierce in a while and I felt like everything was going downhill now.

Everyone was tense. Worried that they'd be the next girl to go. What if there was another attack and another girl was taken? It made me wonder. But what I really wanted to know, was what were the royals doing? I knew Pierce well enough now to know that he wasn't going to just let her go. I knew that. It was like when you absolutely knew that 2 plus 2 is four. I just knew. And I hated to think it was anything else.

Because if it was anything else. If he actually didn't feel like getting her back, or didn't care. Then all of that friendliness that I created towards him would just perish. Every little happy word he told me would burn to ashes. Every awkward but nice moment would be nothing but memories. He needed to be the guy I thought he was for me to stay here. Or else I was leaving.

And I really didn't want to do that.

Josie

The box was anyone's worst nightmares wrapped up in cardboard. Letter after letter after letter was perfectly taped up and licked closed, ready for nobody to read them. If she was going to burn them, why didn't she? Why were they still here? Audrey picked one of them up and started reading aloud, "September 24. That's only a couple of days ago," she glanced at us to see our reactions, but none of us moved. I don't even think Ellery and Calista were breathing. "It says, _only a few more days until Autumn will be kidnapped, and we need everyone on the job. Security isn't that high, but it's the palace for crying out loud. This place is heavily guarded."_

Then how did you get through Lily? How did you get into this heavily guarded palace? Huh Lillian? I braced myself for her to say something else about it, but as Audrey read on, she said nothing, she only kept talking. I could almost hear Lillian speaking to us. It was like Audrey transformed her voice to be like Lily's. And Lillian was the last person I wanted to hear right now.

" _Five days, seven hours and twenty three minutes until the attack._ Wow," Audrey breathed, "She was really obsessed with this. I can't believe she was counted down the time. In hours and minutes too." Well that's Lily for you. Crazy, insane. I bit my lip from keeping from lunging across the room and ripping up the letters. I hated the thought of her. I wanted Autumn back. I didn't want these. I didn't want letters that proved our theories. The theories that I had so badly wanted to believe weren't true. They couldn't' have been. They...they just couldn't have been.

" _Mark is already getting everything ready. He called me to tell me, which was a dumb move on his part, but he's never been a really intelligent guy, so what can I do?"_ Audrey was frowning as she read, and all of us were frowning as we listened. That is until Calista spoke up, "Who the heck is Mark?"

"I don't know, but obviously he's not a very reliable guy," Ellery said and I nodded along. I gripped one of the letters, tearing it open as Audrey read the rest of the freakishly short note. " _But enough about Mark. The rebels are almost ready for attack. They'll be flying in tomorrow and staying a few nights at a camp outside of Angeles. I think it's in Whites._ WHITES?!" Audrey dropped the letter. "There's a rebel camp in Whites?! We have to go tell someone?"

"Audrey quiet down!" Ellery said getting up, "We can't tell anyone yet!"

"Why not?" Calista asked as she got up herself and picked the note from the ground. She finished reading it to herself and handed it to Ellery, "It says right here that there's a bunch of rebels invaded a military camp in Whites and are now using it as a home base. So why can't we tell anyone about it?"

"Be-because," Ellery searched her mind for something to say. I could almost see the gears turning the puzzle fitting into place. Her head was alike a machine.

"Because we need to find some more stuff," was her best guess. I rolled my eyes. I stood, "Ellery I understand what you mean. You're curious and so are we. I kind of just want to jump in and read all of the paper." I didn't mention anything about wanting to rip all the papers into tiny pieces. "But we really need to go and give this information, the information we've all gathered so far. To Pierce. If we don't, then there might be another attack, and someone else might be kidnapped. Do you really want to be the one responsible for that?"

Ellery lowered her eyes, "Of course not, but..."

"But nothing, come on," Calista grabbed the box of letters and Audrey followed her out. I stayed with Ellery. Walking over to her, I but a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go save this Selection," I smiled at her and she did the same. "Alright."

Jestelle

I was in the middle of talking the Pierce when the girls came running up to us with a giant box and papers in hand.

"Your Highness!" Audrey yelled from down the hall as Calista came rushing towards us with a box. A large, cardboard box that most people would use for moving. I bit my lip. What was this about? What was in that box?

Pierce took a step back as Calista set the box down.

"Ladies, I'm kind of in the middle of something," Pierce said and smiled a little to show how sorry he was. Calista narrowed her eyes, and snapped at him, "I understand that you're probably in the middle of a date or something Prince Pierce, but seriously, I'm positive this is more important then that. We went searching through Lily's room-"

"You did what?!" Pierce asked, his eyes widening. He was surprised at first, but then that surprise melted away and turned to anger, "You girls can't just go and invade Lily's private room. That's against the rules."

"Okay! We won't do it again but seriously, this is important. We found this under her bed," Audrey said and handed him one of the papers. I tried to read it from the back, but it wasn't working out so I asked Audrey if I could read the other one in her hand. She gladly passed it over to me, as if she didn't want to see it ever again. What was on these papers that made them so disgusted with them?

But as I started reading, I wanted to stop and throw up.

Pierce's eyes widened, his face got sweaty, and he reached for the box.

"I have to take these to my father. Do you mind girls?" He asked and they just shook their heads.

"Of course not Prince Pierce, there yours to take!" They said together. Pierce smiled thanked them and then went down the hall with the box in hands. He looked funny rushing down the hallway with it. It wasn't like Calista, with even a large box in her hands, she looked elegant. Pierce was nervous, rushing, stressed. I couldn't help but giggle at him.

But after I giggled I gulped, because I heard the sound of beeping and red flashing lights scattered throughout the hallways. I glanced at Calista and Audrey, and noticed Josie and Ellery coming at us from down the hall yelling.

"Rebels! Rebels!" Oh no.

 **Thank you all for reading and loving the story! I love your reviews and if you could I have put a brand new poll on my profile if you'd like to check it out! Thanks so much you all are awesome and I hope you like what I did with this chapter! I hope you guys are all having a great day and if you'd like to talk (because I'm really getting bored) then just PM me! I love talking to people! You'd make my day!**

 **Questions:**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **Who would you like to see more of?**

 **Which girls do you want to go to the Elite? (The Poll for this is on my profile!)**

 **THANK YOU ALL! YOU'RE SO AMAZING AND LOVELY! HAVE A SPARKLY DAY AND KEEP BEING YOUR USUAL WONDERFUL SELF! :D**


	43. CHAPTER FORTY TWO: Who To Trust?

**Hey guys! I hope for an elimination soon because I really want to get to the Elite! Please keep voting on the poll and here is the chapter!**

 **POVs...**

 **Josephine, Lily, and Ria!**

 **ENJOY!**

CHAPTER FORTY TWO: WHO TO TRUST?

Josie

 _Ring, ring, ring!_

Those rebel bells don't do the confusion, fear and sweat that breaks out on everyone's foreheads justice. All of us, Audrey, Ellery, Calista and Jestelle, all freeze when we hear the loud booming noise coming from above us. Red lights flicker on and off across each of our faces. What are we supposed to do? Are any of us even sure if we know where to go? I didn't know the answers to either of those questions, but I'm pretty sure that all of us know what'll happen next.

One of might be kidnapped.

Another might die.

And the rest of us will bawl over it until we finally have enough courage to leave the palace, and head home.

But Ellery had a different idea. She gripped my forearm and rushed to grab the other girls. Wearing heels, I had to limp to catch up. When we reached the three other girls who were only a little whiles down the hallway, I took off my heels, along with everyone else. Ellery growled as she tossed her heels to the side, "Come on. I know where one of these opening are."

"How?" I asked and she didn't even answer. She only grabbed Jestelle and Audrey's wrists pulled them along. I glanced at Calista, who was staring ahead.

"I thought a Selection would be a little easier then this," she murmured and I nodded.

"Come on, or we'll lose them," I said and she followed me down to where Ellery was feeling around for something.

"No, no, no, It's here somewhere! I know it! I just know it!" She yelped and only seconds later, I heard footsteps.

Loud, monstrous, perfectly patterned footsteps of monotonous. They were coming closer to where we were. I bit my lip. It was rebels. Here was where the fate came in. Fate came walking into a room and expected everyone else to be surprised. We weren't surprised.

Ellery yanked on something and angrily hit the wall, and then, right then, the door opened and Ellery gave a silent happy dance. But we were too late. The rebels turned a corner, and noticed us. Me maybe. But it was obvious that they had been looking for us. As least one of us. They yelled commands, and Ellery pushed Jestelle down the stairs, followed by pushing Audrey, and they toppled down like dominoes. The sweat on my forehead increased and I made myself, _forced_ myself, to push on Calista a little. She yelped and went down the stairs quickly. I motioned for Ellery to go first, but she wanted me to.

 _No_ , I mouthed and gripped her forearm, making sure she was down before I was. She growled and quickly scurried down the stairs, waiting for me to follow. But before I started down the stairs, I glanced back at the rebels.

They were only feet away. They rushed towards me and I screamed, running to catch up with Ellery, but something yanked at my hair. My white hair. My long white hair. I screamed in pain. I could almost feel the blood rushing up to my skull. _No, no, no, this couldn't be happening. They had caught me._

I pulled and slapped at their hands, but they did nothing. I tried to at least close the door to the safe room, but nothing happened. I was a lifeless doll. I was useless, pathetic. These rebels probably thought it had been easy, even though if my hair had been pulled up in a bun they wouldn't have gotten me.

"STOP PLEASE!" I screamed and I had an idea. A nasty idea. The grossest idea I'd ever had. But it worked.

I bit the rebel holding me.

He yelled a string of curse words that would had given me soap in the mouth if I said them, and I rushed down the stairs of the safe room, closing the door behind me. I was safe. I was fine. I was going to make it.

When I got to the door of the safe room, I saw Ellery open it.

And when I was in and safe, man did I hear it from her.

Lily

I was sure that it'd be the perfect timing to have an attack, but it turns out, that thirty five of our rebels were dead by the end of the attack.

And we hadn't gotten any more Selected.

But I wasn't going to give up, no matter how many times anyone else wanted to. My new assistant, a pretty young sixteen year old girl with curly dark brown hair, named Kim, was trying to calm me down, but I was way past that. I was steaming angry. These dumb stupid rebels! Don't they know anything about attacking a royal palace?! I've done it a million times before! It's easy!

But these stupid rebels knew nothing.

And in the process of the attack.

Autumn broke out.

Ria

I was running down the hallway. The red flashing lights flickered onto my face and I tried a door, but most all of them were locked. Everywhere I turned, everything I tried, didn't work. I bit my lip and growled. This wasn't going to work. I hated this.

I gripped the door handle of one of the libraries and yanked. I was far from my bedroom, so I'm sure I would have run into a rebel before I even got close to my bedroom. My brother, a guard, was somewhere nearby. He was risking his life. For me, for them, for everyone.

I felt so proud.

I turned a corner, hearing screams echo throughout the hallways. It was a couple of halls down, at least that's what it sounded like. I started to sprint. There was nothing else to do but run out of breath. This was useless. There was nowhere to go. Nowhere to hide. I was stuck in an never ending maze of confusion.

But then I heard yelling.

I knew that yell. It was my brother, his guard yell. There were gun shots and screams. I closed my eyes. No, not my brother. It couldn't have been my brother. But it was my brother, and I heard it. I rounded a corner, and there, facing me. His lifeless eyes, staring at my heels. And when I glanced up.

A guard.

A palace guard.

With a gun.

And nobody else was around him, or my brother. There were no other signs of life. This guard had a gun, aimed. My brother was dead.

Killed by an ally.

 **Hey guys! Thank you for reading and reviewing this story! I would ABSOLUTELY love for all of you guys to keep reviewing! I know it's extremely hard, because of school and everything. It's hard for me to! I had a concert in like sixteen days and I'm not ready yet, plus I've had a TON of tests this week!**

 **Anyways! Thanks again! I hope you have a sparkly day! And I hope you enjoyed this very shocking and intense chapter!**

 **Questions:**

 **What did you think of the chapter?**

 **If you haven't already, will you please tell me who you think should go to the Elite?**

 **What do you think about Ria's POV?**

 **Thanks again and I hope you have a wonderful day! You all are awesome!**

 **P.S. Sorry for the short chapter!**


	44. CHAPTER FORTY THREE: Our Special Guests

**Hey guys! I need one more girl to go to the Elite and then I can write another chapter after this!**

 **POVs for the chapter!**

 **Autumn and Maggie!**

CHAPTER FORTY THREE: OUR SPECIAL GUESTS

Autumn

I was sweating by the time I made it to the main town of Whites. The rebel camp was just a few miles outside of it. I had ran, sweated, jogged, sweated, walked, sweated, ran, sweated, and sat down at a café close by to the border of Angeles.

I don't know how, I don't know why, but I had gotten out, and it had been kind of easy.

There was a hole in the rebels safety, as stupid as it sounds. What kind of rebel would let there be even an inch of space that I could jump to safety through? I don't know. But all I know, is that they were attacking the castle, possibly getting other Selected girls as captives. I needed to find a way out of there and quickly, or I'd be dead by the morning, I was sure. Why did they need me if they had another Selection girl to terrorize?

I sat down at a seat, and just stared out the window. I had no money, so I couldn't really buy anything, and I wondered if that would annoy the people around me. I was just taking up a seat doing nothing but going over everything.

I wondered if anyone would recognize me. I'd be the girl who was lost during the Selection. The girl who was gone. Kidnapped.

Or maybe, they hadn't even realized I was gone. I had a hard time believing that, but I also had a hard time believing that the royal family would tell anyone about my disappearance. Does everyone just keep imagining that I'm in the castle. That I'm safe and sound?

Well if they are, they are so wrong.

Maggie

My heart sped up, and then it died down after only a few seconds of hearing this news. First of all, I'm blind, I don't need any more trouble in my life, second of all, I'm angry with that person, why would they allow them to come to Illea to say what? Hi? And third, and I can't even believe I'm saying this, but no, not when Pierce is having his Selection. I'm shaking my head in a matter of minutes, no, _no_ , NO, _NO_!

If I were the kind, or queen, I swear. Alex would not even lay a foot on Illea's ground.

But of course, I'm not the king, nor the queen, my parents are, so here I am, sitting next to them, waiting for him to appear in front of us. Except I won't be able to see him. Because, once again, I'm blind.

* * *

It's minutes before he comes through the squeaky door. He's like thirteen or twelve, I don't really care which. It's not like it matters either way. The last time I saw him, it was my eighth birthday, and now it's my ninth birthday. I'm pretty sure he was twelve, and he had messy black hair, dimples, dark blue eyes and slightly tan skin. He was probably taller now, looked a little different and was even more annoying then he was then, when he kept pulling my braid and dropping ice cubes down the back of my dress the way Pierce use to do it when we were younger. After that day, Pierce had told me that Alex only did it because he liked me, but I didn't believe it. And do you wonder why? Well, I'm sorry to say, but you probably shouldn't be wondering why. I don't like Alex, he's a jerk.

But then again, I'm also a nine year old girl who can't even see what she looks like. I would fall asleep at night, hoping that when I woke up, it'd just be a big dream, and I'd actually have my eyesight back. But when I woke up, it'd be the same, I'd be the same, old, Maggie.

"King Adam? Queen Cassia?" I heard Alex's voice ring out throughout the room. He called my parents by their names, not Mommy and Daddy like I did. And I hope he never called them that. My mom had always called her mother-in-law (or so that's what Pierce told me they called the mother of your husband) she always calls her mom. And I already knew that in the future we'd be getting married, I just hoped he never got the chance to call my parents mom and dad. I'd hate life if that ever happened. I wouldn't forgive them, or him, or anyone for that matter. I'd probably die if he did that.

He stepped inside, and I could hear the sounds of other people stepping in after him. I wondered if he was glancing at me, or, instead, since he probably already knew I couldn't see, I wondered if he was full on staring at me. Did he think I looked weird without my eyes focusing on something? I hoped so. I hoped he never liked the way I looked again. Not that I thought he ever did.

"Cassia! Adam!" I heard his parents yell happily and my parents joined in. They were probably having one of those moments where the parents all met up again. They hugged, they smiled and laughed and enjoyed the few minutes of talking they got through before actually acknowledging the children around them. It was inevitable. I bet that even Pierce and I would be doing that by the time we got to their age.

After that was over, Alex's parents and him sat in three chairs in front of my daddy's desk. I sat on my dad's lap with my eyes closed and my head on his shoulder, and my mother was standing next to his chair, massaging my shoulder and once in a while switching so that she was rubbing circles along my back.

I could feel Alex's gaze on me as I faked sleep. He was easy to predict. And his eyes burned into the side of my head like a laser. His parents and my parents talked about boring stuff. Like the rebels, and Pierce and his Selection. And then, the moment I had been waiting for, my parents brought up the wedding. My wedding. With Alex. They thought I was asleep. And they probably knew that Alex already understood what was going on. But as I pretended to stir in my sleep, I knew that Alex was watching me. My mother, I could feel her, her hand would tense up, and I think she would glance at me, but I wasn't sure. Alex though, he knew I wans't sleeping. I knew, he knew I wasn't sleeping. But he still never said anything.

"She's what? Nine now?" I heard Alex's mom, Ms. Bianka, say and I was sure I tensed up. I just hoped that my father didn't notice.

"Yes actually she's turning nine in two days. You all will stay for her party, won't you?" My mother asked and I yelled at her in my mind. _NO MOM!_ I mentally screamed. _Don't let them come to my party!_

"Oh of course, I love little Maggie. She's such a pretty little girl. She'll be absolutely gorgeous when she's older," Bianka said. Don't you just hate those moments when adults say things like, _Oh she'll be really pretty when she's older,_ and they think you aren't listening, but you really are. Yeah, I hate that.

"Well Alex is thirteen now. So that would mean, seven more years? Yes, I think seven more years," Alex's dad, Mr. Edmund explained and I almost growled at him. Leave it to Edmund to ruin everything. He was always serious and the kind of guy who's just like, _get down to business!_ I never understood people like that.

I kind of just wanted Janis to play stuffed animals with me.

So, of course, I made an excuse. I pretended to wake up, and rubbed my eyes in a sleepy, but cute way, and then I yawned, earning an, _awww!_ from Bianka. It was one of those aw's that a teenage girl would use for a cute puppy playing with a big dog who was trying to sleep. Or maybe a picture of a baby bunny nibbling on a giant carrot, that he possibly couldn't finish by himself.

But anyways, I yawn, and Biakna thought it was adorable. Then I rubbed my head, my brown hair probably a mess, and I told my parents I was going to get a snack and say hi to Pierce, who was probably doing something important at the moment, but it was an amazing excuse to leave the room.

When I left though, I heard the door open again, and someone came out behind me.

Before the person even spoke I knew who it was. It was Alex.

I was halfway down the hallway when he came running up and he grabbed my wrist, "Wait! Maggie wait up."

He tugged at my wrist and I tried to get away from him, but he was bigger, and stronger then me, and he held on tight. His voice was sad and his grip became gentler until it felt like he wasn't even holding it anymore, "Please don't hate me."

"Hate you?" I asked, even though I knew what he meant. And I was certain that he was an idiot to think that I _wouldn't_ hate him. Like, seriously dude?

"Yeah, hate me, I-I just, I want to be friends," he murmured, and I almost rolled my eyes. Like, _dude, in a matter of year, we'll be a little MORE then friends, you do realize that...right?_

"Friends?" I raised an eyebrow and I felt him shrug. His hand still on my wrist. I was about to say something, but I heard my father's office door open, and someone called, "Alex, come here please!"

It was probably his mother, Bianka, and he yelled back a response I couldn't remember. But before he left, he said this.

"I'll see you later Maggie. Happy birthday," and he meant it. I knew he meant it. But what I was a little surprised about was what came next.

He leaned down, since I was shorter then him. His breath tickling my cheek. And he kissed it. He kissed my cheek, and I felt the heat rushing up to my face. He turned around and I could heard the sounds of him running back to the office and opening and closing the door. And soon, I was alone in the hallway again.

Feeling more confused then I ever had before.

 **SO CUTE! I'm literally dying right now! I've been wanting so badly to write that scene forever and here it is, in the flesh and all of you guys get to read my master piece! I'm so happy! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! You are all awesome! I'm so excited! I hope you love this chapter as much as I do!**

 **Questions:**

 **I need one more person to be in the Elite. Please tell me who you guys think that one other person should be!**

 **What do you think about Autumn escaping?**

 **Did you guys think that the Maggie and Alex part was as adorable as I did?! XD HAPPINESS! SO CUTE!**

 **Thank you all again! Have an amazing night/day/ afternoon/morning/whatever time of day it is near you!**


	45. CHAPTER FORTY FOUR: Goodbye Angeles

**Hey guys! I have decided who will be going to the Elite! If your person is kicked out please do not stop reading the story because of it! I loved all of your characters, I just thought that the girls in the Elite would go better with Pierce! Thank you! Here is the chapter!**

 **POVs**

 **Chantel and Pierce!**

CHAPTER FORTY FOUR: GOODBYE ANGELES

Chantel

I was angry at Avery. We were in the Woman's Room and she was laughing at something Riley said. And then when she turned around, the cup she had been holding, filled with hot tea, was spilled all over my dress. Can you imagine? It's _just_ like sabotage. Where was the prince? Why wasn't he kicking her out already? Did I _have_ to tell her off?

"What the heck?!" I yelled at her and she held up her hands.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't _mean_ to?! How come I have a hard time believing that?!" I asked and growled at her. I pushed her over and she landed on the coffee table, groaning. Riley got up," Chantel, that's against the rules!"

I saw in the corner of my eye Rowan getting up to come over to us. Rowan stood behind Riley, "Did Chantel just push Avery because she accidently dropped her drink on her?" Rowan asked Riley and Riley nodded, glaring at me. I scoffed, "It's not my fault, and it's obvious that it wasn't an accident. Avery obviously meant to hurt my chances with the prince, and I'm not taking any of it."

I turned to go find Pierce and tell him, but then something hit the back of my head, hard, and it hurt. I felt a liquid ooze from behind my head. I turned touching my skull. Riley had the metal try that held the rest of all of the tea supplies on it, her cup included. She had thrown everything on the tray on me. Now _that_ was against the rules. I growled and ran at her, bumping her into the coffee table too as Rowan helped Avery up.

"You people make me sick," I muttered and went to leave the room, but right then, Prince Pierce entered. I smiled and waved a small goodbye wave to the three girls looking dumbfounded at me.

"Prince Pierce!" I yelled and he turned his head. His eyes widened at the mess and at what we had done, "What is going on here?"

"They hurt me, isn't that against the rules?" I asked and batted my eyes at him. He bit his lip and then glanced at the girls who were brushing themselves off. Riley looked like she had a limp to her walk. I just rolled my eyes.

"I don't truly believe that's the case here Lady Chantel," he said and my mouth dropped open. What did he just say? Did he serious just say that... _to me?_

"What do you mean?" I asked and tugged on a piece of my hair. The other three girls narrowed their eyes at me, Rowan holding Avery in her arms and Riley leaning against a table.

"It looks like you took a blow at them too," he looked at me with questioning eyes and a raised eyebrow. I growled, "No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did," I heard a voice from behind me say and I turned to see the princess, Prince Maggie, standing there with a pig in her hand. **(Cough, cough, It's Ms. Nessie from Maggie's toy game!)**

"Your only like what? Five? You don't know anything you stupid little kid," I growled at her and she raised and eyebrow at me. Then she glanced at Pierce with a look that said, _seriously, are you seriously keeping a bear in the castle?_

I rolled my eye and growled again. Pierce faced me.

"I'm sorry Lady Chantel, but it is against eh rules to hurt or sabotage other Selected girls. So I'd have to ask you the go pack your stuff right now. You're leaving the castle today."

My mouth was hitting the floor by the end of his little stupid speech. They regret it. I hoped they knew that.

Pierce

The more attacks there are, the more and more I start to wonder if I'm making the right choice by keeping the girls here. So I'm downgrading. I'm going to the Elite. And with Maggie's help (yes, Maggie) I will probably find the girl of my dreams and all of this, will be over.

I'm standing in front of the girls left. I'm downgrading to ten girls, so that would mean I have to get rid of four. And for me, that's a lot, even if I did the same amount last time. I remember my father telling me that when he had his Selection, he fell in love with my mother instantly. It was _her_ that had to think about it a while.

I looked around. Some of the girls had turned their heads to looks at me, but others didn't, they probably just thought I was going to ask someone out on a date. And I wasn't, so I felt a lot worse then I had before.

I tapped on the shoulders of three of the girls and asked them to come into the hallway with me. They did and I smiled as they pushed in their chairs and walked with me out to the empty hall. They all stood around awkwardly. One of them was rubbing her thigh, like it hurt, and I couldn't blame her because of earlier that day. The other two were whispering to each other, one of them leaning against the next.

"Ladies," I started to grab all of their attention. Their faces spun towards me and I smiled. I thought it was a good idea. Maybe not. "It's was fun having you here, and I enjoyed the time very much, but I just don't feel like there's any future for us. So I'm sorry, and I hope we can still be friends, but your being eliminated."

I hoped I had said that right. It had been a while since the other elimination, so I couldn't even remember how to do it.

But they all nodded. Some looked sad, and another just smiled and waved and they all went to pack their bags.

Riley, Rowan and Avery walked out of the castle that day.

But I wasn't done, and I had to get rid of the last girl.

I walked back to the Woman's Room, and tapped on her shoulder. She was reading a book about something, I don't know exactly what it was about, but there was a picture of some sculpture and weird Latin words on the page. She smiled at me and stood up. Following me into the hallway.

"It was so great to have you here, and I enjoyed our time here a lot, and I hope we can still be friends after this, but I'm sorry, you are being eliminated Lady Seyella," I murmured but she heard it fine. She hugged me and said, "Good luck with your Selection. And don't break to many hearts. There are a lot of great girls here."

I smiled and hugged her back, and then when she left I sighed. It was over. I had gotten rid of Chantel, Rowan, Riley, Avery and Seyella. Five people. I rubbed my temples and felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down to see Maggie. I smiled at her.

"Hey," I muttered.

"Hi," she murmured back. "How did the elimination go?"

"Good, I guess."

 **Hey guys I'm super duper sorry if your girl got eliminated I loved them all I just needed some people to go! Please do not stop reading just because your girl has been eliminated! I would love if you kept reading!**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! All of you are awesome! Thanks again!**

 **Questions:**

 **Do you guys want a sequel to this book when it's finished?**

 **What did you think of Chantel's little rage?**

 **Did you think Pierce did a good job with the elimination?**

 **THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! YOU ARE AWESOME!**


	46. CHAPTER FORTY FIVE: Turning Nine

**It's Maggies birthday today! (In the book, and I'd like to call it in real life, even though Maggie isn't a real person)**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAGGIE!**

 **POVs...**

 **Maggie (Obviously!) Alex, Janis.**

CHAPTER FORTY FIVE: TURNING NINE

Maggie

It's my birthday. I'm wearing a cute short white dress with red roses on it and I have a red cardigan over my shoulders. I forced on a pair of my favorite ruby red flats with bows on them, they were too small, but I couldn't get the next size up, and I loved them way too much to let anyone know that they didn't fit me anymore. I was just dreading the day I got a size more to big and had to get rid of them for good. Then I'd have to find a new favorite pair of shoes.

I sigh. My mother Queen Cassia, is putting a little makeup on me, because I had begged her. Her makeup always looked beautiful, she looked like a real queen with makeup on. And I was her daughter, I was supposed to look at least a little bit like her right? So wouldn't I look pretty too?

But when my mother looks at my smoky eye shadow, she makes a little huff noise. It didn't sound like she thought it was pretty. I felt a little disappointed. I really wanted to be pretty tonight. I wanted to look like my mother, who was gorgeous. When Mom caught a glance at my face, and my expression, she sighed.

"You know what, I think we should try something else on you. Smokey doesn't really work," she whispered into my ear, and I nodded sadly. I understood that smoky didn't work. But I _wanted_ smoky. I wanted to look like the queen my mother was for at least one night.

"Don't pout, it's an important day. Probably the most important day in your life," my mother giggled and I closed my small fist over my mouth to stop the giggles and smiles from falling out.

My mother got a maid and asked them to do a light cat's eye on me. I had no idea what the heck a cat's eye was so I just sat there while the maid worked her magic. In the end, my mother thought I looked really cool. I smiled, bouncing up and down, "this is awesome!"

"Okay, okay, now hurry up, everyone, including the Selection girls, are downstairs in the ball room waiting for you!" My mother pushed me along and I giggled as I grabbed a silver necklace with a red apple charm. My mother helped to put it on, and then we were done. I was ready.

"Let's go, let's go!" I grabbed my mother's arm and hurried her along. We went down the hallways, until we came face to face with a golden door. The ballroom doors. I was so excited. Everyone was going to be there, watching me turn nine years old!

I glanced at my mom, who I suspected was smiling down on me.

When they opened, a whole room started clapping for us. For me.

Alex

I had always been a friend to Maggie. Ever since we were younger, I picked on her. I'd pull her braids and ponytails, and chase her around with a bug in my hand, or maybe steal her favorite stuffed animal or doll. Boy stuff like that. But it wasn't until I was ten years old did I come across my parents talking about us being married. They promised me not to tell her, so I didn't. But I did watch her even more from that day on. She was cute. I watched her grow up, and giggle and laugh and smile. I started to wish that both of us would age already so that we could get married, as crazy as it sounds. She was so carefree and outgoing. What I once thought was so ignorant and annoying, turned out to be so beautiful to me after I started realizing that this was the girl I'd be with forever.

It's creepy because I'm only like thirteen.

I watch her giggle as she walks down the staircase into the ballroom area. She glowing with happiness. Pierce walks up to her and takes her hand, spinning her around and she giggles some more. I look at the ground, not wanted to stare at her. My black hair hasn't been cut in a while, so it's long enough for a piece to fall into my face.

"Alex?" I hear a small voice call as the audience starts to talk again and ignores the beautiful nine year old girl staring at me.

"Uh...yeah?" I raise an eyebrow and she smiles at me. She holds a hand out to me, "Will you dance with me?"

I was supposed to ask _her_ that. I bit my lip and she stood there, staring at me. Her bright blue eyes wandering around as if she were trying to see me, but she knew it was no use. She was still blind. I wondered if she'd ever get better. If she'd ever get to see me ever again. I loved her anyways though. I smiled and took her hand, "Sure."

We danced for a long time, because she kept begging me to dsance some more with her. I kept dancing, only because I knew it'd make her happy. I danced with her until her older brother Pierce wanted to dance with her. I walked off to the side of the room and watched her. She went form dancing with Pierce, to dancing with her father. And even though she was blind, she was still a better dancer then me. I kept stepping on her feet and saying sorry. She'd only laugh though, which I thought was cute of her to do. This was her night, and she fit in perfectly wherever she went.

 **Hey guys! Loved this chapter! I've realized that It's easier for me to write about Maggie's little romance then Pierce's! Lol!**

 **Thanks for reading and thank you all for the reviews!**

 **Questions:**

 **Who wants sequel because are getting towards the end, probably like, I don't know, fifty five chapters and then we'll be over? That's what I'm going for, but there might be a lot more.**

 **Who do you guys want to be the one? (There's a poll I make a poll for everything)**

 **What did you think of the chapter? And to those of you that said they didn't like Alex beforehand, what do you think of him now?**

 **THANKS AGAIN! YOU ALL ARE FANTASTIC!**

 **P.S. have any of you guys read _The Summer I Turn Pretty_? Because I just started reading the trid book in the trilogy and I'm crying, fuming, laughing, and doing every emotion known to man. It's crazy. It's ending so quickly and I'm dying inside! *Cries* :D (I have no clue why I put a smiley face if I'm crying.)**


	47. CHAPTER FORTY SIX: This Feeling

**Hey guys! I want you to know that yes, I will have a sequel! HAPPINESS! It will be an SYOC, I have no clue how many girl will be in it, but I do know that I already have the first chapter ready because I'm sorry but I was too excited. But I want you guys to know that even though I'm doing a sequel, it doesn't mean I know exactly who will be the One. I'm still thinking!**

 **Thanks! Enjoy!**

 **POVs**

 **Janis, Pierce.**

CHAPTER FORTY SIX: THIS FEELING

Pierce

Maggie's ninth birthday was one I could wait forever for. I didn't want my little sister to grow up. And I didn't want her to get to the age of sixteen and be what? Sold off to Alex? I mean, not that I didn't like Alex or anything, he was an okay kid and all, but I didn't want my little sister's future to be chosen for her. She was little, she was innocent, she was beautiful. She deserved as much as a chance as I did.

As I straightened my tie, I walked down the hallway, only to hear the sound of people talking. I listened in and slowed down.

"NO! She's supposed to be captured! Why in the world would _Nessie_ of all of the animals be kidnapped? She's not important. Though..." It was Maggie's voice, and I heard noather voice chime in, which I soon discovered to be Janis. A voice I remember clearly having a conversation like this with my little Maggie.

"Question, what's going to happen to Nobleman Nicholas?" Janis asked and I smiled. I was about to walk towards them and say something, but then I heard another voice kick into the conversation and I bit my lip.

"Who's Nobleman Nicholas?" Alex. It was Alex's voice. I heard the sound of Maggie's hand hit her forehead in frustration and Janis laughed.

"You're hopeless!" Maggie whined and even Alex laughed then. I found myself clenching my fists. Janis breathed in, "Okay, okay, so Nobleman Nicholas is supposed to be getting married to Princess Flower, but then she's kidnapped, okay? And now he's pretty much useless."

"Oh...okay..." Alex murmured and then cleared his throat, "What about Samuel Squishy? What is he supposed to be? Like...I don't know some kind of king or something?"

"No, jeez Alex learn your stuffed animal trivia, Samuel Squishy is a wizard. He's going to give Lord Lewis his memory back! Ugh! Again! Hopeless!"

I couldn't take them having fun without me. I couldn't take the fact that Alex was taking my spot. I remembered when that was me. When Maggie was explaining to me the whole story for her game. She made me play Gary the Dragon. What was Alex playing? Samuel? Was that even fair? Didn't she love me more? Why would she give him somebody else? Did she like Samuel Squishy better then Gary and that's why she let him be him?

It was then that I found out that I was literally freaking out about a stuffed animal game and a bunch of kids half my age.

Walked away I went to sit down at a bench a hallway away. I sat there for an hour at least, with my head in my hands. It wasn't until I heard somebody come around and sit next to me that I lifted my face to see if it was Maggie, or Alex or a Selected.

I looked up to see Janis sitting next to me and she was silent. I put my head back into my hands and sighed.

"You wouldn't understand, so please, just...don't ask." I tried, but she gripped my wrist and pulled on it.

"Pierce..." that was the only thing she said. Nothing afterwards, only...Pierce. It was as simple as that. Kind of as if she didn't need to say anything else.

I looked at her, and in the sunlight of the day, I couldn't believe how pretty she looked. Was it her brown hair, her green eyes? I had no clue, but I just knew, she was gorgeous.

So I did the most normal thing at the time.

I cupped her face and kissed her.

And fireworks sparkles inside of me.

Abigail

Their all nice, kind, sweet girls that would probably be amazing matches for Pierce, but for me, I'm not so sure. None of the girls seemed to fit with me. I was looking through a magazine and the only girl I saw doing the same was Aunt Cassia, and she wasn't even looking through a fashion magazine.

I sighed and got up, moving over towards my special little area. I took out a notebook, _my_ notebook, it was brown with little flowers decorating the sides and corners and everything in between. There was a small sparkly pink pencil sticking out from somewhere in the book. I took it out and left my thumb were the pencil had once been. Opening the book to that page, and sitting in a comfortable red velvet chair where nobody could see me behind a bunch of racks of library books, I glanced at the paper. It was a dress I had designed years earlier, and I had been making some changes a couple days ago. The dress was supposed to be golden. It was fitted until it hit the knees and then it flared out in different directions. There were no sleeves, and it was a sweetheart neckline. I imagined the dress being a stiff like form. It would have small pale, tan, gray and white flowers. Any color that was kind of pastel, so it decorated the outside.

I looked at it. There was only about twenty dresses in the book because I spent months on end doing only one dress. I flipped the book and a few pages down was another dress, this was light blue and flowed. It had flowers all over the top of it and the bottom was just left to fall. Unlike the stiff feeling I had imagined the other to be, this one was silk-like and soft.

I smiled at my dresses, wishing that I could make each of the girls their own dresses. I'd base them off of their personalities. Audrey would have a like colored one, not too flashy. Diamond would have a bright red, white, and blue one to match her hair and her determined attitude. Janis's would be green, because her eyes were probably the prettiest color I'd ever seen. It would be rebellious, different, something out of place because she seemed to be picked from the outside land and forced into the castle like a Barbie doll.

I tapped and tapped my pencil all day until I finally decided on a dress to draw. Deigning was like my life. It was everything I dreamed about because I guess it ran through my blood. I had had some relatives who loved designing fashion too. It was the only thing that made me feel like I was different then all of the girls in the Women's Room. I felt like I had a personality when I drew. I wasn't just another girl. I was Abigail.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing and reading! And thanks to everyone who's taken the poll! You all are amazing!**

 **Questions:**

 **What did you think of Pierce's POV? (I thought it was cute how he got angry about not being able to play as Samuel Squishy) XD**

 **Do you like Abigail's hobby?**

 **Thanks again! I hope so far all of your school years are going good! My school year is going okay! I have an orchestra concert in fourteen days and my birthday is coming up soon! Yay! Thanks again, again, keep being stupendous!**


	48. CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN: Autumn Memories

**GOING BACK TO THE REBEL ATTACK! Because Ria has been on pause standing there with that stupid rebel for like, what? Three chapters now? I mean like seriously!**

 **POVs**

 **Ria and Autumn! And Phoenix!**

 **(Might be a terrible chapter. I'm sorry.)**

CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN: AUTUMN MEMORIES

Ria

When he saw me, he saw it in my eyes. He knew instantly that I had a deep connection to this man, this man he shot. And he raised the gun to shoot me. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to say. Until I heard someone's voice call out.

"STOP!"

Diamond's voice. There were two guards with her, and she looked a mess. Her hair was ratty and her dress was ripped. She looked, fine, though. Like this was what she was supposed to look like.

The guards took that one man away and I kneeled by my brother. How could this have happened? Who was he? What was his purpose?

The guards told me they'd get whatever they could out of the man. They'd ask him why he shot my brother, and what is was supposed to accomplish. But it wouldn't help me at all. My brother was dead and I was broken and sad. There was nothing I could do.

Diamond came up to me and helped me, "Are you okay?" She asked after a while of standing there with a blanket draped over my shoulders.

"No," I answered blandly. I sucked in a breathe and I could feel tears forming in my eyes. He was gone. He was really gone.

"Everything's going to be alright," Diamond murmured but I shooed her away. She didn't know, she'd never know. My brother was the only thing I had left from before. The _only_ thing.

I bit my lip and started to sob a little. Not heavy, large monstrous sobs that if I were alone I'd be doing, but soft, tiny sobs that people feel even more sorry about then the monstrous ones.

Diamond looked like she didn't know what to do. She was disappointed. She wanted to comfort me, but she didn't know how. She patted my back lightly.

"I'm sorry, for everything that's happened Ria," she whispered. I nodded, but right then the guards came out and pointed at me.

"Avantika Singh, please come with us."

I stood there with my mouth wide open. How did they find out?

Autumn

I've made my way back to Angeles. It's only been a day or two. I'm not as hungry as I thought I'd be, probably because I ate righty before I snuck out. Angeles is bigger then I imagined, and I can't believe how lost I already am. I can see the castle. I'm trying really hard to find my way back, but I just can't.

I stop at a coffee shop and sigh. I can't buy anything, again, but I can sit.

"Are you okay?" Someone from behind me asks, and I hadn't even realized that tears were streaming down my face. I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I don't think you really are," the person said and sat down in front of me. It was a boy. My age probably. He was nice looking dirty blonde hair that was messed up and dark brown eyes. I pushed my hair out of my face, and I have no idea why I felt embarrassed all of a sudden.

"I'm fine now please, just, go," I said, but the boy didn't move.

"Do you have a destination?" He asked and I looked at him while frowning.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I snapped and I covered my mouth with my hand. I had never sounded so harsh before. Maybe I was cracking. Maybe this was driving me insane.

"Sorry just, I was wondering if you were heading anywhere. You look a little lost," the boy said, hurt in his eyes.

I sighed, "I need to get to the castle, crazy yeah, but, I really do," I sighed, groaned and pushed my hair out of my face again. The boy looked at me, "Need a lift?"

"I don't even know you," I muttered and the boy stood up. He held his hand out for me to shake, "Liam."

I stood up and took his hand, shaking it, "Autumn."

"Autumn, that's a pretty name," he smiled and I felt myself blush. He led me to his car and I instantly thought, _how stupid can you be? Getting into a strangers car?!_ But I still didn't move. I needed a way home. And if this kid was actually as nice as he sounded, he'd help me get there.

And it turned out he did.

"Thanks a lot, I really appreciate it," I smiled and waved him goodbye as I walked into the castle. It was strangely quiet and there were no guards around. I wondered where everyone was.

Phoenix

I woke up with a headache. I hadn't even realized where I was until I saw nurses and doctors milling around the room. I was in the medical wing. All I could remember was Lillian freaking out on me. She tried to kill me and I, Phoenix, killed a man I didn't even know. It was self defense right? I wasn't really a murder, right?

I hoped so. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if everyone believed I killed that man on purpose. I didn't want to be like a Lillian. I didn't want to be a heartless jerk.

Pierce came to check on me a while later, and I told him what I had been wanting to tell him for a long time.

"I want to leave the palace," I murmured and he glanced at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked, leaning in.

"I don't want to be in the Selection anymore Pierce. I really like you, I honestly do, but I don't feel anything and this isn't helping and I can't live like this anymore. Please, can I just leave? I don't want to be caught in a rebel and royal web of confusion. I just want to go home, No matter how much I hate the thought."

He looked at me for a moment and then he sighed.

"Alright, I'll let you leave, you can go start packing. You've rested enough."

And that's how I left the palace.

 **Sorry about the really bad chapter! Shout out to baaacooon who submitted Phoenix! I loved writing her! She was lots of fun! But I'm going to be getting rid of a few of the girls in different ways in the next couple chapters! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **Questions:**

 **What do you think is going on with Ria? (You already know GoddessOfDestiny97)**

 **Do you like Liam? What do you think Autumn will do next?**

 **THANKS AGAIN! SORRY FOR THE REALLY TERRIBLE CHAPTER! YOU ALL ARE AWESOME!**

 **P.S. guess what...my birthday is in like I don't know three, two days? I'm really excited even if I totally forgot about it myself! Thank again! Bye!**


	49. CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT: Secrets Spill Out

**Hey guys! So happy because it's my b-day! But I'm also sad because I have a ton of test coming up soon, and I have a science project due on Thursday! No! Anyways, here is the chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **POVs...**

 **Pierce and Autumn!**

CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT: Secrets Spill Out

Pierce

Turns out, I didn't know my Selected as much as I thought. Why didn't she just tell me? Why couldn't she just be truthful about it?

"I don't understand,' I said to Ria, rubbing my forehead. "Why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie, you never asked," she muttered and I glanced at her. She bit her lip and murmured a, "I'm sorry," before twiddling with her thumbs.

"It's fine, I get it, it's stressful, but I would have believed you, trust me," I said and she clenched her fists.

"That's the thing, if I told you before, you never would have believed me. You would have just thought that I was a Selected girl taking advantage of this. All of the riches, and glory. I just...you wouldn't have believed me. And honestly, I don't think that if I was in your place, I would have believed me either. I was supposed to be dead. I look nothing like I did back then. Who would believe that Ria Navda was actually Avantika Singh? Nobody. Not me for sure." She said and I could almost see that little bit of hurt in her eyes. She belonged with a crown on her head, and nobody would believe her. Nobody knew.

"Ria," I spoke quickly, and then I remembered that she wasn't Ria anymore. She was Avantika. I had known her since I was little, and yet it was hard to believe that she was here now, that she had been in my Selection this whole time without me knowing.

"I mean...Avantika," I said and she smiled a little before letting her whole face drop.

"I understand if you want me to just go, leave. My brother is dead, what is there for me to do but go home?" She said and it took me a second to figure out if she was talking about her home in New Asia, or her home here, in Illea, where she had been hiding for a long time.

"R-Sorry, I, I've just gotten used to calling you Ria, it's kind of hard to call you by your real name. By Avantika," I said and smiled. But this time, when I thought for sure she'd smile, she didn't, and it made that little cord in my heart yank with hurt. I wanted to protect these girls, but I couldn't when I didn't know what I could say to make things better, between us, and between everything in their lives.

"Avantika, please...I want you to go back to New Asia, your real home, and I want you to claim the crown, and I want to make sure your okay, that you've got everything you've ever wanted, even without your brother by your side."

She then glanced at me, and I saw it in her eyes. Hope. I was going to send her back to her home in New Asia. She was the New Asian princess. What else would any sane Illean prince do?

"So go pack your stuff," I smiled and she stood there, staring at me for a second, "Does this mean your eliminating me?"

"No, I mean, not really."

"Then what is this?" She questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"Let's just call it a friendly gesture," I grinned and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Same old Pierce."

"Same old R-Avantika."

She giggled at this.

Autumn

I walked around and finally, I saw someone I knew.

Ria had a bag in her hand, it looked like an overnight bag, one of the ones I use to take when I had a sleepover to go to. She was staring at something, but she was smiling. I saw the nervousness in her eyes, but she looked happy. When her eyes landed on me, she stopped dead.

"No. Way."

"Yes, way," I said, but I wasn't smiling. I was kind of mad. Why did I have no people come to save me? Why did nobody come to help me? Were they even looking? Did they even care?!

I pushed her out of the way, not meaning to be so rough but it turned out a lot jerkier then I meant. I wanted to mumble a sorry, but I just couldn't find it under all of that anger. How could they. Did he even have a heart?

I barged into the royal office, which I knew was a dangerous mission, but I did it anyways. Wasn't it _his_ job to keep a watch on us? Did he just decide I was useless?

I saw Pierce sitting on his desk and he looked startled when he saw me.

"When were _you_ planning on finding me?!" I growled. He gulped, "People were sent out."

"Oh yeah? And how well is that going for you?" I fumed and he frowned, "Autumn I don't understand-"

"No! Shut up!" I yelled and instantly regretted it. I paused, and the whole room seemed to fall into silence, even though it was only me and Pierce standing there. He looked at me, but he didn't look mad, only disappointed.

"Autumn, I can't have the Selected acting like this."

"I know, I'm sorry."

He looked at me and I found myself looking at the ground. I was blushing probably. I had just screamed at him. Was I going to get in trouble? No, probably not. He was too nice, too kind to do such a heartless thing. I had a hard time believing that he'd ever get through the Selection without a heart.

"I want..." I swallowed, "I really am just sick of all this Pierce. Prince Pierce, sorry, I forgot. But, I just, I don't, I can't," I sighed, trying to find the right words to sayi this, "Please, I just don't want to do this anymore. Do you have it in your heart to let me leave."

And I saw instantly, how sad he felt about that. He didn't want me to leave, but I wanted to leave. I wanted to be rid of this place. I didn't want to have anything to do with that. And I definitely didn't want to go through anything like that again.

"Okay," he whispered, "But only because you want to."

 _But only because you want to._ It souned like the kind of thing any sweet guy would say. But coming from Pierce, it sounded like he was apologizing. As if this somehow was like, to him, and to me somehow, an apology.

"Thank you,' I said, my voice starting to crack. "For everything."

And then I was gone, out of the room. And I never looked back. And I never went back. Because my time in the Selection was over. I had nothing left to give. It was over.

 **I hoped you liked that chapter! I really did, kind of! Special chapter just for all of you! We're getting close to the end of the story! Soon, it will be over and I'll have to start the next book! The sequel! I can't wait! Thanks for reading, reviewing and of course, being awesome!**

 **Questions:**

 **Are you surprised that Ria turned out to be the princess of New Asia?**

 **What do you think of Autumn's POV?**

 **Who do you think should win the Selection? (Poll is still up if you haven't voted!)**

 **Thanks again and have an amazing day!**


	50. CHAPTER FORTY NINE: Our Way Home

**Hey guys! So happy because I finished my science project! Yay! So here is a special chapter just for that! And lol, I thought that the past tense of stuck was stook and I was all like, seriously? Man I need to use that verb more often! That is a verb right? Am I going insane?**

 **POVs...**

 **Pierce! Calista!**

CHAPTER FORTY NINE: OUR WAY HOME

Pierce

I swear, I could hit my head a million times on the top of my desk and nothing. I wouldn't feel a single thing. Because everything is just crumbling. I should be finishing the Selection soon, and I can't find it in me to do so. Who do I pick? What do I do?

I'm going on a walk now, looking around, walking, stopping, turning, twisting, I don't know, maybe even rolling. I feel like this isn't even real. Like I'm just walking around like a zombie and have been for the past few weeks. I haven't been on a date in a while, and I haven't talked to any of the girls unless it was to eliminate them, or have them ask me to be eliminated.

I sit on a bench, hoping that nobody would come up to me, that I'd just have a few second alone, by myself, because I was sick and tired of all of this stress. It was fall time. I could almost smell the autumn air.

I don't know why, but usually, that calmed me. The air of autumn. But now, it was like an alcohol for my headache. It fueled my fire. It made everything so much worse. I wished it was summer. I could go down to the beach without feeling that little breeze of air and wondering if it was just the wind or my doubt creeping up on me. Without knowing which it was, I couldn't control what happened next.

Running my fingers through my dark hair, I heard the sound of footsteps come closer to me. _No,_ I whispered to myself in my head. _Please, just leave._

Bu they weren't about to leave, whoever it was.

They put their hand on my shoulder, and ran their thumb along my back, circling it. I glanced up for a only a second, catching a blonde wave of hair. It was Abigail. She smiled at me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a whisper. I could barely hear her, but to me, that was okay. I didn't want to hear anything, and the whispered made things better, as if we were both trying to hold onto the silence, but we both had so much to say in so little time. She squeezed my arm a little, waiting for an answer, but I didn't have one. Was I okay? I didn't know. It seemed like I never knew these days.

"I can't even answer your question," I sighed, "I feel like an idiot. I'm not ready for this, I never was, so why did I put myself through the pain of having a Selection?"

"Because you wanted what they had," Abby whispered and I frowned, looking at her, but she felt far, far away, like if I touched her, she wouldn't even be there. Was I imagining her? No. Because when I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer ot me, she was still there, breathing small, soft breathes onto my chest and she closed her eyes.

"You wanted what your parents had. Love," I think she was starting to cry. I didn't know what to do. So I just stayed silent, waiting for her to finish. When she didn't, I was about ready to speak, but then she beat me to it, adding on something I thought we were over. I didn't want to hear his name.

"That's what I had been hoping with Gale. I had thought that maybe, if I stuck around long enough, things would work out and I'd be happy. Like them. Like Aunt Cassia and Uncle Adam."

Cassia and Adam, that was what my parents were to Abigail. To her, they were aunts, uncles, but to me there were the people who wanted me, and got me all the same. I breathed.

"Abby, you deserved better. You shouldn't force yourself to do something you hate, just because you think you'll get something you love out of it," I said and I felt her nod underneath my chin. I hadn't even realized that after an hour, she was asleep in my arms and I was closing my eyes too. I felt like there was something between us, that was glued in place forever. We'd understand each other better now. We'd get it when either of us were sad. I felt like a werewolf and their mate. Tied together forever. Because me and Abigail would always be there, I felt. Because Maggie would go off to Germany, but she'd find her way home. All of us would. This was where we belonged. In Illea.

Calista

In the morning, I started walking around the palace a little, wondering what secrets there were hidden behind the closed doors. I turned a corner, only to be surprised by Pierce. He was sitting ona bench, his eyes closed, holding his cousin Abigail in his arms. I smiled. They looked so peaceful. He was caring for her. Like a good sibling or cousin would do. I bit my lip. This was why I was falling for him. Because he didn't just try to be perfect. He _was_ perfect. Perfect for me. I fiddled with my thumbs. I wanted to stay, and watch him, as creepy as it sounded. He was so, _handsome,_ I couldn't find the right word to describe it. But he just _was._

He stirred a little in his sleep and I wondered what he was dreaming about. Part of me hoped it was me, but I had a hard time believing that it'd be me after he hadn't spoken with any of us for a long time. He probably was packed full of other stuff to think of. But I couldn't _help_ but want him to think of me.

As I walked away, I wondered what it'd be like to be a princess, queen, a wife of him. I felt like It'd be an honor. Not the queen's crown, or the princess's tiara, but the honor would be being his wife. Pierce's love. I could only imagine. I was starting to scare myself a little with the thought and all. What was I supposed to do if I fell in love with him and he eliminated me? I wasn't anything special. I was just a stupid Selection girl. I wasn't a baker. I couldn't play the tuba, or do a cool dance. I was just me, Calista, it was crazy to think that now, any man could think that there was something amazing about a girl like me. But I hoped he thought I was something special. I just hoped, that even if I didn't win, I wasn't just another Selected girl. I hoped I made a mark. I hoped that it was hard to see me go. I hoped that as he watched me leave the castle, he thought, _Wow, I can only imagine what amazing things she'll do to the world._

I hoped and hope and hoped. But I guess you can always hope for things. It doesn't mean you'll ever get them though.

 **LOVED THIS CHAPTER! I have absolutely no idea why but I just love it! It's cute to me! Might be creepy to you guys... but I thought it was cute! Anyways thank you all for reading and reviewing you all are awesome! I added some Calista because if you look at the poll, you all favor her the most! I also added some Abigail moments too! Yay! Everyone just have a happy dance wherever you are right now! Thanks!**

 **Questions:**

 **What did you think...? Did you love the chapter too?**

 **What do you want to see more of?**

 **THANKS AGAIN! Ya'll are awesome!**


	51. CHAPTER FIFTY: Tell Me The Truth

**Hey guys! Long time no update! Sorry about that! Here is a chapter just for you! Chapter fifty! (Technically)**

 **POVS...**

 **Pierce, Jestelle!**

CHAPTER FIFTY: TELL ME THE TRUTH

Pierce

Has anyone ever told you that pictures are magical? No. Never. I guess I sort of found it out myself then. Books are like adventures. Art is like your own little world. And pictures are memories wrapped up in a camera or sheet of paper. Whether or not you printed the picture out or not.

Maggie use to say she loved photography. She loved when I took picture like our great grandfather. **(MAXON!)** And she loved it when I showed them to her. She was my little helper. She showed me what to take a picture of, and I did it. And I didn't even complain when she wanted me to take a picture of a flower, or a bunny rabbit laying in the grass. I just did it. Because it wasn't really of what the pictures were about. It wasn't what was in the pictures that I cared about. I cared about spending time with Maggie, and that little moment when you click the button to save the picture forever.

I just wish we had more memoires that were amazing. I wish we visited Germany or France more often and took pictures. Maggie would have loved to look at them one more time before she became blind. Maggie would have loved to gone there, and see it with her own eyes.

And I regret not letting her. It's not all my fault though. It's not like I could have picked her up and thrown her and myself into a plane to go to France. Our parents would have scolded me for years afterwards. They would have waited until I was forty something to have my Selection. But I guess it'd be kind of worth it. I can't believe how much I wished I could go back to the times where Maggie's bright sky blue eyes actually had a meaning other then just to make her look a little less scary then a blind person without irises.

I looked at Maggie who was forcing herself to face a window, even though it was useless. She couldn't see outside. Why did she bother?

I tapped my pencil on my desk and watched her. It was raining outside. It felt like that first day. It felt like the first time I ever found out I was having a Selection. I was in my office and she came running in, soaking wet from being outside with her roses.

But things felt so different now. We weren't the same people we were before and it hurt so much to think about that. She was growing up. I was getting married in a little while, and neither of us knew what was going to happen after all that. Or at least we didn't know what was going to change. We both knew she'd be married off. But would she ever look at us the same again after that? If she even could _see_ by then?

I didn't want my little sister, as much as she use to annoy me when we were younger, to leave that little shell she had. I wanted her to stay young. I liked her young. I liked it when she went outside in the pouring rain and picked roses for me to take all of the thorns off of. I liked it when she stole all of the cookies in the kitchen and snuck into my office to give me one too. I liked it when she couldn't sleep at night and she'd crawl into my bed with me because she use to call me her protector. I was her knight in shining armor that both of us knew by now she'd never get.

I didn't think it was fair that she didn't get a fairy tale ending. That was her dream. She wanted a prince of her own. She wanted a Cinderella story. And I couldn't imagine how she'd get that now.

Jestelle

It's pouring outside. The rain falls in a pattern like rhythm. It feels like the raindrops are guards. They march, and march, and march on. And nothing can stop them from getting where they need to go. For raindrops, it's the ground, to soak into it and help plants I guess. But for real live guards. They're doing this for Illea. They're marching into battle and I can't help but think of how frightening that'd be.

It makes me wonder if Vance was picked to be a guard, if he'd ever wonder about me as he went off to battle. But Vance wasn't here anymore. And I had to stop thinking about him. I was here for Pierce. For a couple more minutes.

"Prince Pierce?" I asked knocking on his office door. I heard noises inside and then he opened the door and Maggie went piling out. I wondered how she knew where she was going. She was blind wasn't she? How could she tell? Did she just know the palace well enough that everything in it seemed like a cut in wood for her?

"Lady Jestelle, what did you need?" Pierce sounded kind of surprised to see me. I smiled a little at him and pushed my red hair out of the way of my vision.

"Pierce I'd like to talk to you," I said quietly and he opened his door up wider so that I could walk in. He started to bit his lip nervously. I wondered if he thought I was going to yell at him for putting our lives in danger. Or something else.

"I'm really sorry about everything that's been going on lately Lady Jestelle. I hope you'll forgive me," he said and glanced at me. I only smiled and said, "It's fine really, that's not what I came to talk to you about."

He sighed a little but then returned to his usual state of royalty.

"I wanted to talk about the Selection," I said and his shoulders slumped a little.

"Yes about that, I'm terribly sorry I haven't gotten to spend any time with you. It's been crazy around here and I-"

"Why am I still here?" I asked, interrupting him.

He looked at me confused at first and then worried, "What do you mean Lady Jestelle?"

Lady Jestelle was all I really needed to heard before I looked at him, "Pierce, I mean, sorry Prince Pierce. I just want to know why I'm still here. Be honest with me. Be totally honest with me. Do you feel anything for me. Anything at all?" I'd have an easier time asking a dead man this. He sat there nervously and I found myself wishing I could go home, no matter how terrible it was there. I just wanted to sit at my doorsteps and think about him. About the boy who changed my mind forever. The boy who flipped me upside down and turned me around until I could see my old self fading away. I wanted to think about Vance, not Pierce, because I had a hard time believing that Pierce, a man who was nothing like Vance, could ever pass as him for me. I would never love Pierce the way I loved Vance. That was the cold hard truth. And I hated to say it, but it made me feel all warm and candor inside.

"Lady Jestelle I can't-"

"Just tell me!" I said a little nasty and forced but I got it out. And he answered me.

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't really feel anything. I kept you because I felt like I could learn to feel something. You were so nice. I didn't really want you to go. But I have to be honest with you here. No, I felt nothing," he said and I nodded.

"Then I guess it's better for you to send me home, and spend more time with your other Selected, but Prince Pierce?"

"Yes?"

"They need you now more then ever."

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while! I had a ton of things to do! But here I am with a new chapter for you! Yay! I hope you liked it and I also hope you have a sparkly day!**

 **Questions:**

 **Do you see the connection from the prologue and this chapter?!**

 **Did you like Jestelle?**

 **THANKS AGAIN! Have a FANtastic day!**


	52. CHAPTER FIFTY ONE: Roses Are Red

**Hey everyone! There are a few more chapters of this story left so pleae, I put up a new poll for you to vote on! I'd like your opinion on who should win the Selection and I would let some ideas for boy names for Pierce and his future wife's son! Thanks! Here's the chapter!**

 **POVs...**

 **Pierce, Calista**

CHAPTER FIFTY ONE: ROSES ARE RED

Pierce

I'm walking toward Calista' room, totally worn out from all the days I was told to get myself in line by girls wanting to leave and all of the days that rebels knocked on our doors wanting to ruin everything. I really wanted a break. And Calista seemed to be the perfect person to help me forget everything.

"Prince Pierce?" She asked when I knocked on her door. She was wearing a knee length blue dress and flats. I hadn't thought that she'd have somewhere to go. Or maybe she didn't have somewhere to go. Maybe she was just getting ready for dinner earily.

"Hi Lady Calista," I smiled.

"Calista is fine by me you know," she said opening the door up more for me to come in. I nodded, "Then Pierce is fine by me."

We were both silent. I find it hard to believe that after weeks of the girls being here, I still knew next to nothing about any of them. How was I going to get to know them and choose one in the next week or so?

"I'm sorry," I murmured and she looked up at me, "About all of this. It's crazy. I hadn't even expected there to be rebels attacking us during the Selection. We haven't had a threat like this for...I don't know, forever. I felt that it was hard to believe that they'd come after me."

She came and sat next to me on her bed. She smiled, "I don't think any of the girls here blame you Pierce. You didn't know. It's not your fault at all."

"I guess," I muttered and she took my hand.

"How about we do something," she said and I frowned.

"Do something?" She rolled her eyes at me and got up. I followed her. She spoke, "Do something, like go on a walk, or watch a movie. I mean, isn't it _your_ job to ask me out on dates? How come I'm doing it?"

"I have no clue."

She only giggled and walked out of her bedroom. I had nothing to do but follow.

Calista

Pierce followed me, though it wasn't as if I thought he wouldn't. I hoped he liked me. I knew he liked Janis, and Audrey and probably every other girl here, but I really hoped he liked me. I really wanted to be the one, even if it meant having hard times. I saw the way his father looked at his mother. And I saw the way Pierce looked at them. He wanted t o be like them. And honestly, so did I.

He caught up to me eventually. He took my hand in his, which, because of my feelings, made my heart flutter with joy. I looked at him, only to notice him staring at me.

"What?" I asked, realizing that I don't remember ever having a boy look at me the way he was looking at me. He shrugged, "I don't know, your pretty, that's all."

He said pretty like he really meant to say something else. What did he actually mean? Gorgeous? Beautiful? Ugly even? I hoped I didn't look ugly. Maybe he didn't mean ugly. Maybe he meant unique. That was a better way of saying things, right?

I brushed my hair behind my hair and sighed. Whatever, it wasn't like it mattered.

He put his hand on my shoulder and I winced, turning suddenly. Gosh I hated that. I hated when people snuck up on me. It freaked me out, even if I knew he was there, and probably knew he'd do that.

He noticed my flinch immediately and took his hand off. I found it strange that when his hand left my shoulder, I shivered a little, like I missed it even though it hadn't been on there long. I usually hated people touching me. My father would sneak up behind me and startle me, same with my brother. How come when he did I all I felt was honor or pleasure?

As we walked I noticed Janis walking with a book in her hand. Pierce didn't notice, he just glanced out the window. He was very oblivious. I liked that.

When I looked at Janis, I had just then realized, how many girls were left. Selected were dropping like flies, and part of me worried that I'd be next. What if this date thing went terribly and he hated me after it? We passed the library Janis was in front of and stepped outside into the autumn air. What if I turned out like autumn? She's wasn't in the castle anymore. Neither was Jestelle, or Ria, or any of those girls who had been there before.

I hadn't even realized that I had started crying until Pierce looked at me and his eyes widened.

"Calista are you okay?" He asked rushing to my side.

That made me cry more.

"Am I going to turn out like them Pierce?" I cried and he frowned, "Like who?"

"Like them! Like the other Selected. Like Saisha and Sara and Scarlett and everyone else! Am I going to be eliminated?" I was crying full on now and he was staring at me, like he either couldn't believe I was crying, couldn't believe I was saying these things, or couldn't believe I was _crying_ over these things. If this didn't make him want to kick me out, then I didn't know what would. Maybe, hopefully, nothing would. Maybe I was just what he needed. A fresh breathe of crazy town.

"Calista what are you talking about? What have you ever done to think you'd be eliminated?" He asked, confusion clear on his face. I swallowed. I didn't know what to tell him. I had expected something different to come out of his mouth. I hadn't even expected the typical answer to something like what I'd said.

"I-I..." My voice was breaking, broken, I wasn't even sure, and I was a giant mess.

We were sitting on a bench now, only because I had forced myself to walk towards it and sit. And that forced him to do the same. He was staring at me. Those intense crystal blue eyes. They reminded me of the sky at times. Crystal breaking skies, probably from all of the pressure. I sighed.

"I don't want to leave Pierce. I know that sounds really creepy and weird, but I don't. I really, really like you," I said and put my head in my hands. He wrapped his arms around me, surprising myself and probably himself too.

"I like you a lot too Calista. And I don't want you to leave."

Yet. I didn't once hear that word slip form his mouth. I was waiting for it. He had to get rid of me sometime didn't he?

But that word. _Yet,_ didn't come. And soon I fell asleep on the bench in the dark afternoon autumn air. In Prince Pierce's arms.

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing and being wonderful! Please tell me what you thought of the chapter! Thanks again and I hope you all have had a great time since I last updated. Sorry for the kind of late update, I've been busy.**

 **Questions:**

 **Did you like this chapter?**

 **Did anyone realize the connection?! In the chapter it says something about _Crystal Skies!_**

 **Thanks again, again and I hope you guys have a sparkly day! Keep on rocking! And stuff...**

 **P.S. wish me good luck I have an orchestra concert tomorrow! :3**


	53. CHAPTER FIFTY TWO: Sweet Dreams

**Hey guys! Just to tell you, the concert went great-ish! Thanks! Enjoy!**

 **Povs**

 **Ellery and Audrey**

CHAPTER FIFTY TWO: SWEET DREAMS

Ellery

I think everyone around us was getting tired of all this. Everyone. Josie, Audrey, Janis, even Calista. We were all sick and tired of running from those stupid rebels. I think, personally, if I heard that stupid bell ring one more time, I'd die standing right there, in the Women's Room, without even moving.

I'm pretty sure, that without Pierce being the winning prize, all of us would go running home to our families. Well, everyone but me. They don't know what I have waiting for me at home, but of course, I don't know what they have waiting for them at home. Audrey could have a hurtful family. Janis could have no family at all. Josie could be starving at home. I didn't know the littlest thing about and of these girls and that hurt me.

So I came up with an idea.

"Josie!" I yelled running down the hallway to caught up with the white streak of hair heading towards the Dining Hall. She turned suddenly and frowned, "Um...hi Elle, what do you need?"

"A favor," I said out of breathe as I put my hands on my knees and breathed. The castle was making me out of shape. I almost smiled at the idea. "I need you to tell all of the girls that I've thought of an idea to have a giant Selection sleepover for all of us. Maggie can come too. And that we can all have it in the Women's Room, and get to know each other. Tonight."

Josie lit up at the idea.

"That's an amazing plan Elle! I'll go tell all of the girls but..." she looked at me and then I straightened, "What?"

"Well," she frowned, "aren't you coming, why couldn't you just tell them when we got to the Dining Hall?"

"Oh no, I'm not coming, I'm taking the lunch off and decorating the Women's Room. The queen approved of the sleepover and is helping me. Maggie too," I smiled and brushed a strand of my blonde hair out of my face. My hair was pulled into a bun, but it was messy, and was falling out.

"Oh my goodness that sounds so much fun! Can I help you guys? It would be so much fun! Please, please, please!" Josie begged, and I knew she really wanted to do it because Josie rarely begged for anything.

"Okay, just go to the Dining Hall and tell the girls, then slip out and into the kitchen, grab us some food and bring it to the Women's Room so that we can all get to work," I said and Josie nodded. I gave her the job I was going to give to Maggie. Getting us some food. I just gave it to her because I felt it'd be easier for her on the way out. I nodded, smiled, sighed and left, turning on my heel and heading towards the Women's Room which was lit up with lights and Queen Cassia was already setting up decorations.

It looked like a fairy tale when Josie walked into the room with a plate filled with sandwiches and drinks.

"Whoa," she breathed and I smiled with a small squeal I hadn't even realized was coming out of my mouth.

"Isn't this so exciting!?" I yelled and ran up to her happily. Maggie reached up to the place blindly of course and felt around the plate for a sandwich, which I helped her grab. She went to sit in a red chair in the corner looking out into the gardens, which she still couldn't see. I felt sorry for her. She wouldn't be able to see for a while.

She bit into the sandwich and the queen rubbed her brown hair, then quietly walked over to us smiling, "This is going to be sop fun girls. It's going to be a hit! I just wish I did this during Pierce's father's Selection, that would have been a blast," she said and I laughed, "Yeah."

This _was_ going to be fun.

Audrey

I didn't know what was going on until Calista came up to me happily and said, "We're having a Selection sleepover!"

"Huh?" I questioned but she just rolled her eyes and took my hand, which surprised me because Calista didn't like physical contact.

Calista had brought two bags with her when she entered my room, "I know we're only staying in the Women's Room for a night, and that we'll probably be able to go back to our rooms if we forget something or whatever, but I want this to _feel_ like an actual sleepover. Don't you? I mean, I want us to bond, and get to know each other. Wouldn't that be fun?!" Calista was daydreaming and she threw me a purple flowered bag that was big enough for a ton of clothing and books and stuff to go in it. She had a blue bag with little details all over it. I frowned, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you pack your sleepover bag," She said as if this were obvious. I frowned, "O..k...a...y...but why? What's going on?"

"You don't know?" She asked and I shook my head, no. "Oh, well Ellery came up with amazing idea to have a sleepover in the Women's Room. We'll be staying in there tonight, and we'll be having a big fun sleepover! I promise, it'll be really fun! I mean, even Maggie's going to be there!"

Fun. I guess. I thought about it while Callie pulled out her items of clothing and other things and showed me what I should put in my bag. I put my pajamas, some extra clothing if we do some fun stuff that get's us dirty. I packed my tooth brush, hair brush, tooth paste and some other things I thought I'd need. Afterwards, we headed towards the Women's Room for the sleepover, which was already decorated and ready for us. It looked beautiful, and Ellery told us that she made sure King Adam kept Pierce away for the night.

Maybe this _would_ be a lot more fun then I was expecting.

 **HAPPINESS! Yay a sleepover! I'm so excited! This was fun to write and I'm sure the real sleepover will be even _more_ fun to right! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing even when I haven't updated in a couple of days for something. I'd like to tell you if I haven't already up in the top because I can't remember and am too lazy to check, that my concert went great. Thank you all again and I hope you loved this chapter! Can't wait for the next one with the sleepover and stuff! Yay!**

 **Questions:**

 **Are you excited for the sleepover? (I am!)**

 **Did you like the two different POVs I did today? Audrey and Ellery?**

 **Thanks again, again! YOU ALL ARE AMAZINGLY AWESOME! NEVER STOP BEING COOL! :D**


	54. CHAPTER FIFTY THREE: One More Week

**Hey guys! Here is the chapter with the sleepover! This story is almost over and I can't wait for the sequel and everything! Thanks for loving this book and reading it! Enjoy!**

 **POVs...**

 **Diamond, Pierce**

CHAPTER FIFTY THREE: ONE MORE WEEK

Diamond

I've never been to a sleepover surprisingly. Throughout all of my life I don't think once I've ever been to a sleepover.

But here I was sitting around a pretend fire made of lighted and soft papers with a bunch of Selected girls. Ellery was attempting to roast a marshmallow above the pretend fire, but Queen Cassia came in a few minutes later with something more useful.

"Let's make s'mores!" She said, and I couldn't help but smile along with her and the rest of the girls. The s'mores were sticky and warm, but they tasted like heaven after the last few days. The chocolate melted into the marshmallow and the graham cracker squished them together. **(This is making me hungry.)**

As we finished, we all sat around in a circle. Our sleeping bags were set up in that way and Queen Cassia left the room after a little while and Maggie stayed in the dark red chair in the corner. I wondered if Maggie was getting better. I hoped she was. I didn't like to think that she wasn't.

"Let's watch a scary movie," Ellery suggested and someone laughed. Calista shrugged, "Or we could watch a romance."

"Ugh, don't we get enough of that here in this Selection?" Ellery asked and I saw Callie smile a little. I wondered what was going on with her.

Maggie spoke up after a little while, "How about we watch that one?" She was pointing to one on the coffee table in front of us all. Ellery picked it up, "I don't know Maggie, you're a little young. This might scare you too much."

"It's fine," she said but I could hear something in her voice that everyone else couldn't. Being around Maggie for a long couple of years made me understand her a lot easier then the other girls understood her. When she lied, her right eye twitched a little, and when she was nervous, she bit her lip, and when she was scared, you could see it obvious in her eyes.

Ellery put the movie on and I scooted towards Maggie just in case. She couldn't see the TV screen, because of her blindness, but she could still hear. And I think her not being able to see scared her more.

Throughout the movie though, Maggie, Calista and Audrey all fell asleep. It was just me, Josie, Janis and Elle left.

"What do you guys want to do?" Elle asked and both me and Josie shrugged. But then Janis came up with an amazing idea.

"How about we prank someone. Pierce most likely," she grinned crazily and we all laughed, waking up Maggie.

"Okay, we'll go and prank him, Maggie you coming?" Ellery asked and Maggie hesitated for a moment, but then took Janis and my hands, heading towards the door to the hallway.

When we got to Pierce's room, the door was closed, and there were no guards standing outside, surprisingly. Usually, there were always guards. I could hear his soft snores from outside in the hallway. He used to fall asleep at dinner when he was a little younger, like fifteen or fourteen. His snores were soft, and tiny, cute too.

Janis had a feather and some wiped cream. Maggie was giggling quietly.

"Okay guys, lets hurry up, if we're found, I have no clue what they'll do to my job. Jeez, pranking the prince? Seriously Diamond?" I spoke to myself and squeezed Maggie's hand. Her hand was warm, unlike my cold one. She bit her lip and I stared at her. Nervous. She was nervous.

"Come on!" Elle said and opened the door. All three of them, Josie, Elle, and Janis, barged in. Elle held the whipped cream, spraying some into the palm of his hand. Janis had the feather and Josie giggled lightly behind them.

I stood with Maggie and she gasped quickly. I stood there frowning as Maggie let go of my hand, running towards something in the room. It was only a few second before I realized the balcony's door was opened and Maggie was still blind as a bat in daylight.

"Maggie wait!" I yelled and she squeaked spinning around, but before I could even get close to her, she took a quick step backwards and fell, hitting her head on the side of Pierce's wooden desk. Her scream woke Pierce up for good.

And he slapped himself with the whipped cream hand. Janis, Ellery and Josie all stood there scared and guilty and Maggie's body laid on the ground. I ran towards her and Pierce's angry eyes looked around the room and settled on the three of them.

"What the _heck_ is going on here?!" He yelled, and I saw Maggie's flinch at his words. She could hear him. She'd be okay. I picked her up and Pierce was speaking to the girls.

"Do you _know_ what could have happened?!" He ran his fingers all over his face, through his hair and touched his lips finally. I spoke up, "Pierce, cut it out. It's not their fault, they didn't mean any harm. Besides, see, Maggie's perfectly find. She's just out of it for a while."

"No Diamond you don't understand she's my little sister! I'm supposed to protect her and that's kind of hard when you guys are dragging her around on your little parties and stupid stuff like that. What the heck! I'm sick and tired of this!" He was angry. I don't think there was ever a time I'd ever seen Pierce angrier. He cared about Maggie, and with her hurt, so the third time almost, that meant he wasn't doing his job to protect her. And all three times she got hurt, she was with a Selected girl. Or it was one of their faults. Either way, that didn't help our case.

"Pierce I-I'm sorry," I murmured. He growled, "Stop it Diamond! You aren't helping. Give her to me and get to your rooms. This stupid charade is over for the night. Tell the other girls who are in the Women's Room that the sleepover was called off by the prince. Royal rules."

He sounded so harsh. I didn't even know what to say. So I just muttered an, "Okay."

"Good, not leave," he groaned and we stood there for a second. He barked at us, "Now!"

We scrambled out of his room, nervous and scared. I had never seen him like that. We really crossed the line this time.

Pierce

The back of Maggie's head was bleeding a little and I pissed. Why did these girls have to drag her into their crazy activities? Did they not witness all of those things that happened to her before today? The arrow almost going straight through her head? The blindness? Now this? What did they think? I wouldn't care?!

I rushed to the medical wing with her in my arms. She was breathing lightly and I left tears gather in my eyes. She couldn't' be slipping away. I needed her. I love my little sister. Why did this have to be happening to her again?

I laid her down on a bed and the doctors and nurses got to work. I told a guard to get my parents. When they came, Maggie was breathing normally again and the doctors had told me she was going to be fine. Sighing, I leaned against the wall. Things weren't going my way. I would need more time with the Selected. Probably months. I just needed everything to blow over.

But that wasn't going to happen.

I figured that out when I father grabbed my elbow and yanked me behind a closed curtain. He looked at me.

"This has to end," he whispered.

"What?! No! I can't just choose my one now! I haven't decided! I don't know who's the right girl!" I said, pleading with my father. But he ignored me and pressed on, "This has to end Pierce. It can't go on any longer. Maggie keeps getting hurt, the rebels are still going to keep breaking in and stealing girls. You need to choose a girl by the end of the week, or else I'm sending them all home."

 _Or else I'm sending them all home._

No...that can't be... _this_ can't be happening.

 **Hey guys! Wow, kind of intense and quick chapter. So...yeah...by the end of the week (in the story) Pierce has to choose his bride, or else they all go home. So I would advise you all to check out the poll I have on my profile because I need your opinion. Who should be the one?**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing and loving this story! I can't wait to finish this story and start on the sequel! It'll be so much fun! You'll get to see what happens to Maggie in the next chapter, and who he chooses in the next couple chapters!**

 **Questions:**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **What do you want to see in the sequel?**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE FOR THIS BOOK! YOU ALL ARE FANTASTIC!**


	55. CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR: Key To My Heart

**Hey guys! Only a few more chapters! I decided that today, instead of having some Pierce and Selected moments, that I'd have some Maggie and Alex moments because you all have been going insane for them. Or, at least some of you have been. (You know who you are.)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **POVs...**

 **Maggie**

CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR: KEY TO MY HEART

Maggie

When I awake, there is only one thing I can think about.

I'm not blind.

I can see.

And it feels like the first time you talk, or walk. Your so proud, or, at least your parents are. You sit there wondering what the heck is going on because your only maybe one years old and don't understand a single thing.

But that's that it feels like. Subtracting the part about being oblivious of course, but still. I can see the white tiles on the ceiling and I don't think I've ever been more happy. I smile, a wide, genuine smile and during that small second, I start to realize just how fake every single smile I've made was until that day. It like taking all of those smiles and throwing them out the window, that's what it truly feels like. It feels magical, wonderful, like an infinity amount of happiness was being poured onto me like water pours onto you on a rainy day.

I blink at first, trying to focus on one key detail on the ceiling. It's a dark black small spot that I know before I was blind, I'd never have been able to notice. It's small amongst the other dots and tan and caramel colors mixed into the tile, but that doesn't matter. That's what I see at this moment in time. That's all the matters. And forever and always, that will be my special spot.

Years from now, I probably won't be able to notice it. I probably will forget that I had a special spot on the ceiling of the medical wing by the end of the week. But one day when I'm older and my children ask me about Pierce's Selection, I'm sure that'll be what I remember. The flash of the moment I got my eyesight back and focused on that, one, spot.

My special spot.

Everyone is screaming, yelling, crying, but in the most wonderful way possible. The kind of way you are at a wedding, or even after a wedding. The kind of way you are when you have a birthday party going on. The kind of way you are when you realize it's Christmas time, and go downstairs to see more presents then last year. That's what this is. It's Christmas morning, a birthday party, and the moments in a wedding where the bride and groom are running down the isle trying to get away from everyone else and be alone.

Mommy is crying tears of joy, along with Queen Bianka clinging to her arm doing the same. My father has his arms around my mother, smiling as he wipes her tears away. Pierce can't stop hugging me. It's like when I was born. Mom would always tell me that he kept wanting to touch me and hug me and hold me, but she'd never let him. The Selected girls were here too, but all of them were standing back. It was either they were scared to come forward and say something, or they weren't allowed. Or at least thought they weren't allowed.

But I noticed that Alex wasn't here as quickly as I noticed that _Abigail_ was. Where was he? Was he seriously that jerky that he wouldn't even come to say at least hi when I got my eyesight back. I took back all of those butterfly feels I had felt earlier in the week. Alex was _not_ going to be a fun husband. I didn't want to marry him and I didn't want to have children with him. No.

Pierce was hurting me. His grip was so tight. I had a bandage around my head, and whenever he squeezed a little too hard, my head started to ache.

"Pierce, I can't exactly breathe," I whispered, but her didn't move, "Could you get off?"

"Fine," Pierce breathed and let go only a little, but enough that I could actually breathe. When Pierce heard me intake a giant breathe and let it out again, he squeezed me once more. I was choking.

"Pierce let your sister go," my dad said and Pierce shook his head, "Sorry Dad, no can do. I'm not letting this little girl out of my sight." Pierce said and I groaned, "Let...me...go..." I tried to say but it came out more like, "y-at...m-ay...goo..."

Pierce dropped me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

I could finally breathe again.

That's when I decided I needed a break from everyone. Including Pierce my parents, Alex's parents and the Selected. So I got up, told them where I was going and left. They wouldn't be worried about me right? They knew where I was going.

I was walking through the hallway of the castle, everyone was probably still sitting in the medical wing. I thought that until I heard a voice come from behind me and the sound of someone running.

"Maggie wait up!" _Pierce why do you have to be so clingy?_ I thought then turned, surprised to not see Pierce, but Alex, running towards me with his hand behind his back. He was different from what I had remembered him to be looking like. His hair was a little longer then the hair cut he had the last him he visited. His black hair was messy too, and his dark eyes were wild. He was a crazy little pre-teen boy, I realized. Things changed. But one appearance couldn't have been too much, right?

"What is it Alex?" I sighed as he stopped in front of me. My eyes focused on him and he smiled, "You got your eyesight back!"

"Yeah, why did you think everyone wasn't in the castle?" _You idiot,_ is what I wanted to add on, but I didn't. I didn't think that calling him an idiot would be the best way to start _our_ life together. I almost gagged at the thought.

When he heard my answer, his smile faded and he cleared his throat, "Sorry, about everything, I guess."

"Hm?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows and turning to face him with an innocent look. I was being dumb. Acting like I didn't already know.

He sighed, "Hey, um...Maggie, I got you something," he said and quietly pulled something from behind his back, "It's kind of like a late birthday gift, I guess."

It was a box, a small black one, and when he opened it, there was heart key necklace. I stood there, then glanced up at Alex who was looking for my reaction. Or at least I was pretty sure he was looking for my reaction. I didn't know what else he'd be staring at.

"So...?" He questioned and I sighed.

"It's really pretty."

"I knew you'd love it!" He smiled and went to put it on my neck. I stood there as he did. "You know, I'm glad you can see again. Your eyes are beautiful. I like them better when they aren't staring off into the distance like they've got nowhere to look." I laughed at this and touched the necklace that hung around my neck. Alex smiled.

"You know what else I'm really glad about?" He asked and I frowned, shaking my head. "That we're getting married when we're older."

"You're _happy_ about that?!" I was shocked. Didn't he hate this as much as I did? But when I looked at his face it was obvious he didn't hate the idea at all. His face was scrunched up at my comment, as if I had punched him in the face, and then the gut, and then everywhere else. I felt instantly bad for hurting him, since he was so excited to be married in the future. Even if I didn't want it, at least he was happy, right?

 _Right._ That's all I had to say to force myself through the rest of the conversation.

 **Hey guys! There was a little bit of Maggie and Alex stuff! This story is almost over! Keep voting on the poll! Thanks!**

 **Questions:**

 **Did you think this chapter was adorable?**

 **How are you? (Just because I feel like asking that totally useless question.)**

 **SEE YOU ALL LATER! YOU ALL ARE BREATHTAKING! (In the most non-creepy way ever!) You all are spectacular! Yay! New vocabulary words to add to my dictionary! I use the word awesome and amazing too much!**

 **Thanks again!**


	56. CHAPTER FIFTY FIVE: Tick Tock

**BIG CHAPTER HERE! YOU ALL NEED TO READ! HERE ARE THE POVS! IT'S KIND OF REALLY BAD BUT IT'S NOT THE LAST CHAPTER SO DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE MORE!**

 **POVs...**

 **Diamond, Pierce!**

CHAPTER FIFTY FIVE: TICK TOCK

Diamond

When I was younger, the plane I was riding crashed in Illea. That's how I ended up here. My real family is in Italy, and I don't' know them. I can't remember them, and I haven't really thought about them until today.

Queen Cassia has arranged for me to take a flight to Italy to search out my family, after everything I've done so far, and Maggie's blindness help, she's realized just how hard it must be without a family by your side. I've been fine, but it hurts to think about sometimes. So just like they sent Ria back to New Asia, with guards of course, they're going to send me to Italy, to see if I can find my family, and live my happily ever after.

Part of me is wondering if Pierce did that just because he needed a reason to make me leave. But even if that was the case. I'm happy. I'm going to finally meet my family, and so far, I don't know where to start. I just need to think.

And that's exactly what I doing right now as I sleep on the plane to Italy.

Family, here I come.

Pierce

I was in a good mood today. Abigail was, Maggie was, Mom and Dad were, even the Selected seemed more happy. Diamond was happily holding my hand as I led her to the plane. She would be going to Italy to find her family, and everyone was gather for a send off.

"Bye!" Calista waved and Audrey smiled. Maggie wrapped her arms around me as Mom and Dad stood next to the king and queen of Germany and Prince Alexander. I squeezed Maggie's hand and Abigail put her hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be okay," Abby whispered and I nodded while smiling.

"I hope she will," I said. And she disappeared into the plane.

I knocked on Calista's door later that night. She was dressed in her pajamas, and I couldn't help but notice how calm she looked. As if there was no way I could ever do anything to hurt her. And that made every body part of mine tingle with joy.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a walk with me," I asked and she looked at her nightgown. The nightgowns had always been very thin, and she was wearing a robe to cover up.

"Do you want me to change first?" She asked and I just shook my head. "No, that's okay, it's just a walk. I'd have my PJs on too if I weren't the prince."

She giggled and nodded, "Okay then." She took my arm in her's and smiled.

I kept glancing at her in the corner of my eye. She was gorgeous, probably even prettier without the makeup, and dresses. Her long brown hair was falling lightly around her shoulders and her bright blue eyes were sharp, but right now, oblivious to me staring at her.

"Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" I asked her and she turned to me, shocked. Then she smiled, "No."

"Well, you are, and I'm sorry I've never told you before," I murmured, and she smiled as she looked at the ground.

"Thank you..." she whispered, then looked at me again. I smiled, "What?"

"Have I ever told you that you have the most amazing eyes ever?" She asked and I pointed to my eyes.

"Nope."

"Well you do," she said, staring at them. I grinned, "Maggie would always call them her little crystal skies. Even though she has the exact same ones, she still loves them, on me I guess."

"Then I guess me and Maggie have something in common," Calista smiled. I squeezed her hand, and it seemed that when she looked down, she started to realize that we were _holding hands._ She smiled, as if this was how it was meant to be. And I agreed.

We were outside now, in the gardens. It was dark, and Calista wrapped her robe closely around her to lock her away from the cold. I quickly took off my jacket and gave it to her, "Here," I whispered, "It'll be warmer."

"Thanks," she answered, "that's really nice of you."

"It's no problem at all," I said and sat down on a beautiful metal bench in front of a bush of violets. She sat next to me, hugging my oversized jacket to her small body, or, at least, small to me.

I picked a violet from the batch and touched her chin. She didn't even flinch when I turned her head to look at me. I was amazed. I slipped the flower into her hair, smiling as I did so, "Gorgeous. You look absolutely gorgeous."

She blushed furiously and I laughed, making the silent air around us seem happy and cheerful. But soon my laughter died down and it became quiet again. The quiet seemed louder then before, and I felt myself shiver a little under my white t-shirt. It wasn't the wind nipping at my arms that made me shiver though, it was the thought that in only a few days. I'll either have to get married, or have to let all of these girls go. And looking at Calista, I knew there was one girl I didn't want to let go of.

I turned her chin towards me again, and she looked at me.

"Pierce..." she murmured and I couldn't help but smile at my name on her lips, and of course the fact that this seemed very cliché in so many ways. She smiled and closed her eyes. I did the same and slowly brought her lips to mine.

I felt like I was drowning in her kiss. Everything around me was gone and I was swimming in her blue eyes. I imagined tonight, a million years ago, through someone else's eyes, and I don't know why, but being that other person, there was only one thing I wasn't doing right. And I knew what it was.

"Calista," I breathed, breaking the kiss and she looked at me, swallowing.

"There's something I need to tell you."

 **And no he is not a vampire. Although all of us would have loved that, it is not what he's going to say. I hope you loved this chapter, and just to warn you, this is one of THE LAST CHAPTERS! But don't worry, there is be more chapters in the sequel! Woohoo! Plus, this story isn't over yet. Just because the chapters are over doesn't mean there can't be like, I don't know, a million words long epilogue at the end of this that describes everything that happens after! Yay! Thank you all for reading this, and reviewing if you are reviewing! Can't wait!**

 **Questions:**

 **What do you think he's going to say!? (Pretty obvious isn't it?!) _OR IS IT?!_**

 **What do you want to be in the epilogue/sequel?!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL OF THIS SUPPORT AND LOVE AND STUFF! YOU ALL ARE THE BEST READERS AND REVIEWERS AND PEOPLE EVER! KEEP ON BEING AWESOME!**

 **P.S. Oh my teapots the final book in the Selection series is called _The Crown!_ The cover has official come out and it's purple! That's my favorite color! But I don't like the cover as much as the others! Plus I'm reading Happily Ever After right now! Can't wait!**


	57. CHAPTER FIFTY SIX: The End Of Us

**This chapter is a surprise. Read to find out the future!**

CHAPTER FIFTY SIX: The End Of Us

Pierce

I can't even get the words out of my mouth before I hear the bell ringing and the red lights flash across my vision. At first I think it's just a dream, maybe just my imagination from all the stress that was going to end a second later, but then I heard yelling, and Calista jumped away from my grip on her.

And my eyes truly were like crystal skies.

Shattering as I turned and saw flames burn the side of the castle to bits. Everything was going downhill too quickly I didn't know what to do. I wanted to scream. My family was in there. People were in there. These stupid rebels! Maggie! Mom! Abby! Dad! The Selected! Calista was shaking besides me and I saw tons and tons of people run out to where we were. This is where the survivors were now, and I saw no trace of my family yet.

My eyes shattered. It felt like my insides were burning alone with the palace. _No,_ my heart breathed and my lungs smoked, and my mind cried. _No._ This couldn't be happening.

I found myself struggling to stop wanting to run. I tried to run towards the palace, but tough arms held me back. Guards were yelling at me to snap out of it but I couldn't. The fire was still burning, and my family was still trapped inside the castle while I waited. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Could I?

Maggie

Smoke filled my nostrils. It was a thick, toxic smell that I hated a lot. Everything about it was just plain terrible.

Alex was sitting at the end of the table and we were in my father's office. Our parents weren't there, they were on the other side of the castle, but we were reading. Me reading some stupid fish book that was probably Pierce's once upon a time, and Alex reading some older book, probably for teens.

I'm pretty sure I was the first one to smell the fumes, but Alex was the first one to say something.

"Is that smoke?" He asked and I looked up from my book, my eyes actually focusing on him. It was a strange feeling having my eyesight back. I shrugged, "The cooks probably just burned something in the kitchen. It's not that far from here."

"No Maggie, that's not it. It smells-" He stopped and yelled a very dirty word for a twelve year old to use. I turned to see fire crawling along the door. He gripped my hand and went towards the window.

"What are you planning on doing Alex?! Jump!? We'll die!" I yelled but he ignored me.

"Alex stop it!" I screamed as he broke the window open. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm not letting you die Maggie," he muttered, "Not now, not ever."

"What?!" I breathed and he looked down. There were bushes underneath the window, but that wasn't going to be enough to break our fall. I looked at Alex with pleading eyes. We were too high up. We'd both die if we jumped down.

"Alex please don't do this. Someone will save us. I promise," I whimpered and he grit his teeth.

"Okay, go ahead and promise something impossible Maggie. But I'm going to promise you something that's real. I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll get you out of here without a scratch on you," he said. I was hoping he'd at least say "metaphorically speaking of course." but he didn't. He was dead serious.

"And here's another thing I'll promise you Maggie," he said, but this was low, and quiet, like a whisper. He kissed my cheek. "I never didn't want you."

"What?" I questioned quietly, but the fire was creeping along as if it could smell my fear and Alex's courage.

"No time! Now jump Maggie!" He said as he threw something down. I swallowed and nodded, turning and jumping from the window. We weren't super high up, but high up enough that a kid my age could try being a superhero and kill themselves. But when I landed, I landed with an, _oof_ and some cuts and bruises, but I was still alive. I opened my eyes to see Alex staring down at me from above. I quickly got off so that he could jump, but found that my leg hurt while doing so. I groaned and sat in front of the bush, only to see that Alex had thrown down one of my father's pillows from the couch in the corner of the room. _Smart Alex. Smart,_ I smiled and heard him jump from above.

He landed safely, like me, but he seemed to have more injuries.

"I told you I'd get you down without a scratch," he smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Not exactly," I said pointing to my arms and legs which had cuts and bruises. Alex's smile dropped. I walked over to him, "But good job."

I kissed his cheek and helped him walk towards where we heard people shouting and talking.

Queen Cassia

I was pretty much already dead. There was no thinking to this. Me and Adam were stuck in a windowless room and the fire was spreading rapidly. I was already pretty much a goner. Queen Bianka was with her husband in the Dining Hall. Adam and I had made our way into another room.

It was a terrible idea.

Calista

The fire was so crazy. The fire department had come and was trying to put out the fire, but they were probably going to have to use all of their water. Pierce was freaking out. His family was still in there and everything was falling apart. Instantly, I started to wonder what he was going to tell me. Everything had seemed so magical in those few moments, that I didn't know what to think. Now I just wish we could back, but this time, that he could say it even quicker, so that I could answer.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. His face was buried in his hands, and he was breathing heavily.

"Maggie and Alex were in there. Mom and Dad. Abigail,' he breathed. I could see tears in his eyes.

"They'll be okay Pierce. I promise," but I couldn't promise something like that. There was no way. I wasn't a God. I wasn't a Goddess. I wasn't even a king or queen, or anyone important. I would never be able to promise something like that unless I went in there and got them out myself.

Pierce leaned against me. He was wearing his white t-shirt and black fancy pants. He had given me his jacket, but the heat from the fire was too much. I didn't need it anymore. But I didn't want to take it off. It felt so natural.

The Selected were all huddled in the corner, near the trees. They were with a bunch of guards that were protecting them. I wondered if I should be with them. But Pierce needed me. I looked over at him. His eyes were closed. I smiled. Even through all of this, he could still look for...inhumanly handsome.

"Pierce!" A small voice yelled and Pierce's eyes shot open.

"Maggie?" He breathed, turning his head. Sure enough, Maggie was coming towards us in a limp, with Prince Alex next to her.

Pierce broke away from me and I found myself frowning a little. No clue why. It was just, so nice having him with me. He hugged Maggie, tighter then I could ever imagine a hug. And then he took Alex and hugged him. whispering something into Alex's ear that I couldn't hear from meters away.

Maggie turned and waved at me, and I walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're okay Maggie," I smiled.

"Me too," she whispered.

 **YAY! There will probably be only like, two more chapters! Thanks for all of the awesome support you all are awesome!**

 **Questions:**

 **When do you want me to start the sequel? (After this story is done, of course.)**

 **What do you think will happen next? And what do you want to happen next?**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO HELPFUL, SWEET, KIND AND WONDERFUL PEOPLE! KEEP ON BEING AWESOME! THANKS! (again)**


	58. CHAPTER FIFTY SEVEN: Burn To Ashes

CHAPTER FIFTY SEVEN: BURN TO ASHES

Pierce

It's morning now. The whole night, I didn't see my parents once. Maggie was sitting by Abigail (who got out later) and Alex, who was limping a little that I could see. Calista was still next to me. She didn't leave my side, and she didn't talk. She was just there. And I think that washed away some of my pain.

But when they told me the news, all that pain came flooding back, like a giant wave, a tsunami, bigger then before.

"I'm so sorry," Queen Bianka put her hand on my shoulder. She had gotten out, without her husband by her side. He had burned in the fire. Just like my parents.

I wanted to yell at her. I knew it was a jerky thought but I hated that she thought everything would be okay if she just said sorry. She lost her husband too. I didn't even see a hint of sadness on her face. Maybe a little for my parents death. But when I looked her in the eyes and told her I was sorry her husband died, there was no emotion. It was either she didn't care, or she just wasn't used to having him gone, so she didn't need an emotion.

Abby was crying, her arms wrapped around Maggie. Maggie was silent. I didn't know if Maggie understood what was going on. But I knew for sure that Alex knew what was happening. His face held a sour scowl. His father was dead, and our parents were dead. Why was everything falling apart? And what? By the end of the week I needed to choose one girl to marry? I didn't think I could do that anymore. Not after this. But what difference did it make? My dad was dead. It wasn't as if he'd come and kick them all out. I think everyone just needed one day, to calm down.

Maggie

Everyone was crying. I didn't understand what was going on. I only knew that Alex's dad had died. I felt sorry for him, even though I hadn't really had any connections with his dad. But I knew that if my parents died, I'd be heartbroken.

Alex and Abby wouldn't let me anywhere that was away from their arms. Abby was sobbing, large, heavy tears streamed down her face. I didn't understand why she was crying so hard? Did she know Alex's dad very well? Or maybe it was just what people did.

Alex was staring at me. He looked like he was trying to see into my soul. It scared me a little.

"Are you alright Maggie?" He asked and I shrugged pointing to my arms and legs that still had scratches on them, "yeah, just a couple hits."

Both him and Abby looked at me. Then Abby started crying even _harder._ I hadn't even realized that was possible.

"No, I mean like, are you okay, about..." Alex pointed to the castle and I nodded, "Yeah, I mean, it's just a palace, I think we'll be able to rebuild it before Pierce's wedding, right?"

"M-Maggie no," Abby cried into my back.

"What?" I questioned and she sniffled.

"Maggie their dead," she sobbed. I raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Your parents."

Alex

You know that feeling when you eat something sour and you can't take it? That was Maggie's face.

"Your lying," she spat and Abigail glanced at her.

"No-no, Maggie, I'm-I'm really s-sorry," she said quietly. Maggie pushed her away, tears turning and growing in her eyes.

"You're lying!" She got up and started running away. I followed.

"Maggie wait!" I yelled and she ran towards Pierce, who was staring at the castle, head in hands. She grabbed onto his leg, startling him.

"Pierce please tell them it's not true," Maggie cried, "Tell them Mommy and Daddy are still alive!"

Pierce's eyes widened and I stopped running about a meter or two away from them. He looked at me, and motioned, angrily, for both Abigail and me to come towards him.

"Abby! What the heck! You shouldn't have told her!" Pierce snapped.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that she didn't know! You should have been the one to tell her!" Abby yelled.

Pierce was fuming, "I was going to! Don't tell me what I need to do Abby. It's not like you just lost your whole life to a fire!"

Everything was silent after that. Pierce was still angry. He tugged on Maggie's hand, pulling her with him towards a bench. Nobody followed them, and I could tell by the look on his face that he was relieved. _He just needs time to calm down,_ I thought to myself. _And what better why to do that then to do it with Maggie, right?_

Right.

Abby

I felt all numb and burning hot inside. Not like I'm angry, but like my insides are becoming ash. Like I could crumple to the ground right then.

I heaved a sob and Alex walked over to me. I was sitting on the ground, my white puffy dress covered the grass around me. Alex kneeled down. For a twelve year old, he was pretty mature.

"They're going to be okay," he whispered. But I didn't want to hear that. I knew they wouldn't.

"Promise me, you'll protect her," I murmured and he nodded. "Promise me you'll make her life like an amusement park ride. Up and down and all around but happy. Always happy," I was staring at Maggie now. I didn't know what else to tell him. What was I going to do, threaten him? _If you don't protect her and make her happy I'll cut off your fingers!_ That sounded a little too harsh to be telling a twelve year old that had just lost his father.

"I promise," he smiled a little, looking at Maggie too.

"Good."

THIRD PERSON POV

It was a while later.

Pierce was still grieving, but his Selection was still rolling along. Everyone understood his pain. They might not have felt it before, but they understood. They gave him time. But after a week it was a little too much. He was going to become the king. He needed a queen, and he needed to get himself together, quickly.

So a week went by. Maggie was worse then Pierce. Alex and his mother stayed for a while longer, before they left. They stayed long enough to help both Pierce and Maggie heal well enough. And then they left back to Germany. Queen Bianka getting ready to rule her kingdom on her own. And Pierce was doing the same. He had nothing to feed off of, nothing he could use for help except Diamond, who wasn't even there because she was still in Italy. So he was lost, searching for somebody to help him.

And Calista was that person.

Over the month, Calista was the Selected that helped them the most. It wasn't like either of them were helpless, they were just lost in a lot of grief.

After a month or two, Pierce called off the Selection.

And he chose Calista to be his bride.

Pierce and Calista will be inviting all of the Selected to their wedding. They'll invite Queen Bianka and Alex, and Diamond and Ria, who were in different countries.

There wedding is going to be in the next chapter!

 **Hello my fellow Selectioners! I understand, this fangirly feeling inside your body. But also this hatred because this chapter sucked. But it is okay. The last chapter will be next, and it will be Calista and Pierce's wedding. Everybody was wanting Pierce and Calista. Palista, their ship name is. I hope you don't hate me, for finishing this story. But there will be a sequel! With their son! Happiness! I hope you loved this journey as much as I did! Thank you for reading this story, reviewing to my stupid questions, and coming along for the ride! This was a magical journey! You all are the best Selectioners I've ever met!**

 **So my fellow Selectioners! Here is probably the last questions for this story! (Probably...*cough* not)**

 **Questions:**

 **How did you like the ending? I know it was terrible, but still, just tell me!**

 **Do you want a little epilogue that shows Pierce and Calista and their children as babies and stuff?!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT THROUGHOUT THIS JOURNEY (Ha, I've used that word a lot!)**

 **Sequel will be out soon!**


	59. CHAPTER FIFTY EIGHT: The Wedding

**THE WEDDING!**

CHAPTER FIFTY EIGHT: THE WEDDING

 ** _~Pierce~_**

I find myself pacing like I had been at the beginning of the Selection.

Maggie is next to me in her light blue flower girl dress. She's holding my hand.

"Calista looks really pretty today," she says and I smile.

"I bet she does," I laugh and Maggie frowns.

"I don't understand. Why are you laughing at her?" She asks me and I can't help but laugh again.

"I don't know, it's because she's always beautiful. It's hard to imagine her even _more_ beautiful today."

"That's stupid," Maggie says and I look at her.

"O...k...a...y...then," I put my hands up and back away. She giggles and looks at me for a second, "Your suit is on backwards," she says and then runs away giggling. She runs past Alex, who is also in a suit, and he grabs her, taking her flowers and running around with them. She yells in frustration and chases him. It was like when he use to steal her stuffed animals, or take her headbands off her head and have her chase him around. I understand now, that he only did that because he wanted all of her attention.

I smile at them. Their so cute and young. Sometimes I wish it were just that easy. But even marriage is stressful. I'm worried I'll mess something up, or I don't know, forget what to say.

I straighten my king's crown. I've been king for like, a month now, and she'll be becoming queen today. I can only imagine her, in a white dress, walking down the isle towards me.

It feels like a dream now.

"Places Piercy-Poo," Abigail flicks the back of my head and I snap at her.

"Hey!" I say, straightening my crown again. Abigail giggles.

"Sorry, but get in your place, your future wife is waiting for you."

 _ **~Calista~**_

I fix my dress for the second time. It's long, white, kind of puffy and absolutely beautiful with lace creeping up from the bottom. My maid is fixing my hair into a braided bun.

"I'm so happy for you," she smiles. I smile back to her.

"I really never imagined that this day would come," I was shaking with excitement.

"Calm down Lady Calista. I don't want to ruin your pretty hair," the maid says and I giggle.

"Sorry, I'm just excited," I say and she finishes my hair just in time to walk down the isle with my father holding onto me tight. I can tell he's worried about letting me go. He holds on like the world around him is going to burst any second. But my world isn't about to burst. It's just getting started.

The music starts playing. I'm standing behind a dark wooden door. My father is next to me.

"You sure you still want to do this Callie?" He asks me. I nod, "Yes Dad, I'm absolutely positive that this is what I want."

"Okay then," my father says as the door opens and I see Pierce waiting at the end of the isle. I bit my lip, but then stop it, smiling. Pierce's smile looks like he's about to die if I don't go any faster. I almost laugh at that.

My father hands me off to him, and he takes my elbow, pulling me to him.

"Hi," I whisper.

"Hello," he whispers back, "I've been waiting all day for this. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I say, looking up at him. I smile as I stare into his crystal blue eyes.

Crystal Skies.

 **FIN**

 **Yup. It's over. Thank everyone for reading and reviewing and loving this story as much as I do! I hope you all will read the sequel which is coming out and don't forget, there are a ton of other little extras that I'll have at the end. Like I need a little epilogue! And then I think I'll have Maggie and Alex's wedding in here! And where all of the Selected ended up!**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE! YOU ARE SIMPLY AMAZING PEOPLE! YOU ARE THE BEST SELECTIONERS I KNOW!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ THE SEQUEL! I'LL TELL YOU WHEN IT COMES OUT!**

 **Questions: (The last questions of this book! *Cough* maybe...)**

 **How did you like this small chapter?**

 **Will you read the sequel and the little extra content at the end of this book?**

 **THANKS AGAIN!**

 **P.S. Sorry for the short chapter, I will make the chapters in the sequel longer I promise!**


	60. WHERE THEY END: The Selected

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **This is a chapter for all of the girls that Pierce left behind to find his bride! This chapter will tell you where they've ended up, and what's their story! Thanks again for loving this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter specially made for all of you!**

WHERE THEY END

Note: these are like a month after each of them are eliminated! Thanks! (I'm estimating that they're a month! Not exact!)

Audrey

Audrey went back home and never went to work at that diner at the beginning of the story ever again. She's now working at a local library, and trying to climb her way to the top! She, like a lot of the other Selected, still keep in touch. About two weeks after she was eliminated, Audrey got a boyfriend. While a lot of the girls got engaged and married after the wedding, her boyfriend was sweet and waited until she was ready for the wedding. Audrey is really happy, and the money she is earning from being one of the librarian is helping her and her mother and hopefully soon, Audrey will get her rightful place as the main librarian and have the perfect life!

Shout out to Roses323 for entering Audrey into the story!

Janis

Janis still babysits! But she loves all of the children she babysits and she still keeps in contact with the Selected, and Maggie, who has grown to love her. When Janis got back to her home, a week later, there were tons of guys throwing themselves at her feet, but she rejected all of them. She decided that she'd wait for the perfect boy to come her way, and she'd know when he was there. A week after she was eliminated, Janis looked in her mailbox, and saw a letter addressed to her. When she was younger, her father left her mother for someone else, and eventually, he stopped writing letters to them. It was a letter to her, from him. Janis didn't know what to do with it, so she left it in the mailbox for her sister or mother to find, thinking that maybe her sister would read it, or her mother would throw it away. Janis believes that she probably won't get married, but she know she wants kids. So she's going to keep babysitting for now, and hopefully, maybe she'll be able to become an artist, something she loves also.

Shout out to Anna5678 for Janis!

Phoenix

Phoenix went home with a little more courage then when she entered the Selection. She had mostly learned to control her anger, but she still has room for improvement. She's been expressing her love for the piano, without anyone's judgement, and so far, she's had a great life. All of the men that came to see if she was able to get married, she put on a waiting list. She's been trying different guys, and she's thinking that she's going to find the right one soon. And when she does, she'll marry him, and invite all of the Selected (except for like, Lily and stuff) to her wedding.

Shout out to baaacooon for Phoenix!

Rowan

Rowan patched things up with her sister and continued to love theater. A lot of men have come to see if she were available and she said yes to one very handsome and charming man. All of the other suitors, actually turned to her sister, which both siblings were excited about. Her sister, Brie, decided on one of the men and they both decided that they were going to have their wedding on the same day. With, of course, all of the Selected girl.

Shout out to Yonna9queen for Rowan!

Jestelle

Jestelle went home, but got tons of calls from suitors who wanted her hand in marriage. Although she loved the idea of leaving her horrible family, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to do it because of her love for her old boyfriend before, Vance. But soon she found a guy who was a lot like Vance, and she fell in love with him. They decided to invite the Selected to their wedding. She finished school with excellent grades and lived happily ever after!

Shout out to thathuman for Jestelle!

Ellery

Ellery went back to her family, and went back to her medical school. Tons of suitors came to her but she didn't say yes to any of them. She wanted to at least wait until she was finished with medical school before she started thinking about romance. But her friend's romance, her friend Tristan who had a crush on Kendall, but she was dating his brother, worked out okay. Tristan's brother broke up with Kendall, and left her broken-hearted, in which Tristan came to her side and rescued her from sadness. So Ellery and her friends all got what they wanted!

Shout out to she-who-had-not-been-named for Ellery!

Josephine

Josie went home to her family, and was attacked with suitors. She wiped them all off of her shoulder though, and got back to her regular life before the Selection. Nothing really changed since she left, and nothing really changed when she got home. It was almost as if she had put her life on pause for the amount of time she was at the palace. She stills works as the maid she was before, except this time, she gets a lot more clients from young men. (I wonder what that could be about *cough* suitors *cough*)

Shout out to Maebird for entering Josie!

Autumn

Autumn went home to her worried family. But when she got home, instead of a ton of suitors standing in front of her door, there was only one. The boy Liam from chapters before was standing there with flowers. Autumn eventually falls in love with Liam, and they plan to get married. Autumn still keeps in contact with Audrey and Phoenix the most, but she keeps in contact with all of the girls, just like everyone else. She stills loves writing, and has come very close to finishing her first full novel that she will publish soon enough. Go Autumn! She's becoming a Kiera Cass of her own!

Shout out to Suzannaheath for the wonderful Autumn!

Seyella

When Seyella went home, she got straight back to studying and tutoring. And instead of getting married, she kept to her studies, but soon she's fallen for a classmate of her's. They're dating now. And a lot like the other girls, Seyella keeps in touch with even Pierce and the girls, even after Pierce and her's awkward first date, they've learned to be great friends!

Shout out to kaixnx360 for Seyella!

Saraphina

Saraphina went back to her orphanage and rejected all of the male suitors that were waiting for her when she came home. But some her friends didn't, LOL. She's going to work hard at the orphanage until she turns eighteen and is kicked out. When she _is_ kicked out, she hopes to find a job and somewhere in the line, she hopes that she can one day open up her own orphanage and care for children like her orphanage cared for her. She also hopes that she can teach the children how to play different instruments to add her love of music into her job in the future.

Shout out to Not So Sweet Sara for Saraphina! Thanks!

Scarlett

Scarlett's life didn't really change when she got back. The only thing different was that she had a lot of suitors. She eventually came to like one of her suitors more then the rest and they're dating. She keeps in touch with a lot of the other girls and she's been working harder and harder at her mother's bakery. She hopes that one day she can maybe open up her own bakery and have her mother be super proud of her. She's also has learned how to make the best cookies ever!

Shout out to Thehumanlibrary! Thank you for the cookies! *Takes cookies!

Riley

Riley went home to a bunch of suitors like the other girls. She didn't really want a husband just yet so she sent them away. She stills hunts and loves it so much. She spends most of her time outside and works out a lot. Riley's best friend Rose has never left her mind. She still remembers the day when she died, and hates the thought a lot. But Riley is healing, and Rose would love to know that. But she still has that ice rose tattoo of hers.

Shout out to cloudy5! Thanks for Riley!

Diamond

Diamond went back to Italy and found her family. The royals of Italy. She hadn't even realized that she was related to the king and queen of Italy until she went home. She's now the heir to the Italian throne, and has a little sister named Catherine. She's getting ready for her coronation and has refused to be sold off to a stupid prince. She still loves visiting Illea, and went to Pierce and Calista's wedding! She now is very happy with her family!

Shout out to Missmya16! Thanks for Diamond!

Lillian

The rebel camp was captured. Lily was sent immediately to be executed and that's exactly what happened. The letters she wrote to no one, are still there, in that box that are now sitting in a closet somewhere in Pierce's office. The rebels are gone, and life it peaceful!

Shout out to Missmya16 again! Thanks for the evilness!

Chantel

Chantel went home without a crown and she went home very angry. Of course, she still succeeded in life. She ended up becoming a politician, or I guess she's still training to be one. She's working hard, and when the suitors came her way, she picked the wealthiest one and married him. She's pretty much happy, but she didn't get her crown. So...yeah.

Thanks for Chantel Wallflower2016!

Avery

Avery went home and is working hard to become an actress. Although when she comes home, her sister laughs at her, she still gets lots of suitors that her sister doesn't, and she chooses the nicest one of them, and decides he's the one. Even though before the Selection, Avery never dated anyone, and everybody looked towards her twin Veronica for dates, she still found that this man, the one she chose, was just perfect. He was better then Pierce. (In her eyes.) She went to Calista and Pierce's wedding and is still friend's with a ton of the girls!

Shout out to Cookiedoodles168!

Saisha

She went home to her family and her father laughed at her. But when a ton of suitors came to their front door, and her fiancé that her father wanted her to marry, was furious, she chose one of the suitors that she had gotten to know well to anger her father and ex-fiancé. She is now going to marry him, a wealth lawyer and she is very happy. She still keeps in touch with the rest of them, and is very happy! Again, very happy!

Shout out to Princess Dream! Thanks for Saisha!

Ria (Avantika)

Ria went home and got back her crown. Her aunt and uncle were put in jail, and she was crowned as the rightful ruler. She married a wealthy man who became the king of New Asia, and she is very happy. She went to Pierce and Calista's wedding and wished them good luck on their married days. She keeps in touch with a couple of the Selected, but with her job on her hands, she has a lot to do! But she does talk to Diamond! (The new princess of Italy!)

Shout out to Princess Dream!

Eris

Eris continued being a detective. She and Chocola, and Galaxy her brother, all fight crime and are amazing. She rejected a lot of the suitors that came her way, and Galaxy also rejected them for her. She went to Pierce and Calista's wedding and wished them good luck! She also doesn't keep in touch with a lot of the Selected, but she doesn't keep in touch with a couple that she got to know well!

Shout out to Hofund!

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!**

 **ATTENTION:**

 **This is not over yet! I still need to do the epilogue and an extra special chapter! Yay! Or maybe I'll combined the epilogue and special chapter together! Oh...I like that idea! Thank again for everyone who supported me along the way! You all are awesome! Shout out to everyone who read this book! I hope you read the sequel!**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS!**

 **~MABubbles**


	61. EPILOGUE: Part One

**This epilogue had two parts! The first part (this) will be of Calista and Pierce's life after. The second part is of Maggie and Alex's wedding! Thanks!**

EPILOGUE: PART ONE

 _THRID PERSON_

Calista woke up to Pierce snoring quietly. Her head was resting on his chest and she found herself not wanting to wake up. She snuggled deeper into Pierce, smiling to herself.

But her snuggling stirred Pierce and he woke, his hair messy and the totally opposite of what Calista usually saw him like during the daytime.

"Good morning princess," he kissed her head and she smiled. He started to sit up, but she held him down.

"Don't get up yet. I want to stay here for a little while longer," she mumbled into his stomach, making him laugh because he was ticklish. She mumbled something again, but it was cut off by Pierce's laughter.

"Okay, okay I won't get up, but please cut out! You're torturing me here!" Pierce sighed with a smile on his face as he looked at Calista from the corner of his eye.

She giggled, kissing his cheek. Putting her head into the crook of his neck, she sighed, "I'm tired."

"Then sleep," Pierce said, touching her stomach.

"I don't want to," she whispered and he kissed her forehead.

"Okay, then don't," he said.

"You're terrible at this Pierce," she giggled and he smiled.

"I guess so," he finally got up and lifted her into his arms. She screamed, "Pierce! Pierce seriously put me down!"

"No can do princess!" Pierce laughed and he slapped his back. "Put me down right now and stop calling me princess!"

"Again, no can do _princess!_ " He poked her stomach.

"Meanie!" She yelled.

"You can't use Maggie's lack of dictionary against me!" Pierce laughed and Calista found herself laughing along.

It had been about a week of them being married and she could already feel Maggie's lack of knowledge when it came to words holding her down. Maggie spoke in words like, "meanie" and "big brutter" and other things that sounded like a someone was sticking out their lips while saying butter.

"Pierce!" Calista screamed as he threw her onto the bed. "Stop it!"

He kissed her neck, making her laugh, "Please stop! I can't take it anymore!" She was giggling like an evil witch, but in the cutest way possible. She couldn't breathe by the time Pierce stopped. She was on the verge of throwing a pillow at him, but she realized that she though he was too cute. She just couldn't do it.

"Meanie!" She said and as reached over to where he was sitting on the bed and pecked his lips.

"Am not!" He whined.

"Oh a meanie _and_ a baby. Just perfect," Calista said sarcastically. Pierce laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as Calista walked into the bathroom and started brushing her teeth.

"Callie?" Pierce called her name from the bedroom. Calista peeked her head through the doorway, toothbrush still in hand, "Yes?"

"Come here!" Pierce called and Calista narrowed her eyes.

"I know what you're going to do! Don't even think about it!" She warned playfully. Pierce laughed, getting up from where he was and walking into the bathroom too. He wrapped his arms around Calista from the back, "That's not what I was going for."

"Oh really?" Calista raised an eyebrow.

"Really," Pierce kissed the top of her head.

"Then enlighten me Romeo, what were you going for?" Calista teased and Pierce put is head next to her head.

"I was _going_ for a kiss, but I guess you don't want one from me," he said with a fake sad face. Calista shrugged, "I'm brushing my teeth."

He kissed her anyways and she groaned, "Ew! Pierce that's disgusting!"

He touched his lips while smiling. As she rinsed her mouth out, he did the same. Afterwards, he took a piece of her hair in his fingers, twirling it, "I love you."

"I love you too Piercy-Poo!" Calista teased again.

"Don't even start!"

 **(Warning: you will _not_ meet Pierce and Calista's children in this epilogue! Sorry! But you'll have to wait for the sequel for that! Keep reading and enjoying this epilogue! Thanks!)**

Calista walked into the Dining Hall where Pierce and Maggie were already waiting for her. She was in a light blue knee length dress that was a lot more puffy then it looked when it was on the rack. But she wore it anyways, sliding over to where they sat eating breakfast.

Maggie was playing with her breakfast, like always. She took a piece of bacon, probably pretending that he was a knight, and then she took another piece of bacon, a smaller one, probably imagining that it was a princess. Calista had learned after a week that it was Maggie's dreams. Every time Maggie played a game, Calista knew that it was what she _wanted_ her future to be like. But when Pierce had broke the bad news about Alex and Maggie getting married when Maggie turned sixteen, well, she stopped trying to tell Maggie that her dream could come true. It felt like she was feeding Maggie wrong information. And Calista didn't want to start off her new life like that.

Maggie bit one of the bacon's head off, then stabbed a piece of her scrambled eggs. Pierce looked at her, putting one of his hands on hers. She glanced at him and leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

Calista entered slowly, sitting down at her seat next to Pierce's. He looked at her and smiled.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. Calista smiled and pecked him on the mouth.

"So do you," she giggled.

Pierce rolled his eyes, "Oh wow, thanks. I love looking beautiful."

"Handsome," Calista countered and Pierce's smile brightened.

"Yes, exactly, handsome is the right word to use for me," he smiled, nudging Maggie a little. Maggie's bright blue eyes opened and she glanced at Calista and Pierce, "Don't you think that the best word to describe me is handsome Maggie?"

Maggie looked at him, then at Calista, and smiled. She shook her head.

"No?" Pierce frowned, "Then what word describes me best do you think Maggie?"

"I think you're dorky," Maggie giggled and Pierce reached playfully to grab her, but she slipped away, running out of the Dining Hall just as Abigail walked in. Abby left the door open, watching Maggie run away laughing. Abby looked up at Calista and Pierce.

"What did you do?" She asked Pierce. Pierce shrugged, "I didn't do anything. She started this war."

"Sure Pierce. She's nine, she can't start a war," Abby said and Pierce threw his hands up in fake frustration.

"You're only taking her side because she's a little girl!" He argued and Calista giggled.

"Maybe, maybe not, anyways, forget this topic of conversation," Abigail threw it over her shoulder with a wipe of her hand, "I want to talk about you two!"

"Us?" Calista and Pierce both frowned and said at the same time which made Pierce smile and kiss Calista on her lips. Abigail squealed with joy, "You guys are adorable together! You are probably my favorite couple ever!" **(No Abigail. Stop before you start fangirling too hard!)**

Calista laughed and Pierce pulled her close to him, as if suddenly he was becoming protective over nothing.

"See?!" Abigail smiled, laughing. She used her fingers to pretend take a picture of them. "Perfect!"

 **Hey guys! That was just a little cute part for all of you guys to read! I have one more thing to update and then this story is over! *cries* The last thing is Alex and Maggie's wedding, which is going to take place when Pierce and Calista's children are like, I don't know, Maggie's age now? But Yay! Thanks again!**

 **ATTENTION:**

 **I just thought that hey! Maybe I should start the sequel now! I have the first chapter, it's short but I love it, and if you'd like, I could start the new story and add the chapter! So tell me in the reviews if you want me to start the new story already! Yay!**


	62. EPILOGUE: Part Two

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! This will most likely be the last update for this story before it is officially completed! Yay! I have had such a wonderful time writing this for you guys and I'm so happy that you all love it! Look on my profile to see if the new story is up! And don't forget to read the Author's Note at the end of this chapter! Thanks!**

EPILOGUE: PART TWO

Maggie

I think it took a longer time for me to warm up to him, then for him to warm up to me. Alex had always had eyes for me, even as little kids. It was just that I didn't like him the slightest bit that got in his way. And as we grew up, I could tell that he found himself falling harder.

What can I say? I'm adorable, even when I'm sixteen and not nine. **(That's perfect Maggie. Thank you for sharing that useless piece of information.)**

Calista helped me into my dress. She worked on zipping up the back as I crossed y fingers it would fit. Bianka, Alex's mother, had gotten my dress a size too small, and she _said_ she got the new perfect dress, but I was a little worried.

My dress was long, lacy, only because lace had been my favorite thing in the world since Abigail showed me the dresses she had started designing when I was ten. It had lace sleeves that went to my elbows, and I could easily move around in the dress.

Even after the fire that my parents died in, I still had to marry Alex. I had complained about it until I turned twelve. Of course when I start becoming a teenager I change. From that moment on Alex had actually looked somewhat sufferable.

It was only two months ago that Alex had proposed to me.

 _Two months ago_

I was walking through the Illean palace's hallways. Alex had come to visit, and I had no clue why. His excuse was that he missed seeing my pretty face, but I scoffed at the idea, even if I had been hoping that were the true reason. I was wearing a short red dress that Abigail designed for me, and high heels that my maids had put jewels on, just because they felt like I needed to look nice. Though it wasn't as if I ever, _didn't_ look nice.

I was heading towards where the _Report_ usually took place. It was Friday afternoon, and I was tired. Not from work, or anything else in that general area of tiredness, but just because I was tired. Sleep had been slowly crawling away from me the past few weeks, and I found my eyelids slowly drooping until they covered my eyes entirely.

"Hey Maggie!" I heard someone yell and I turned, surprised to see Alex waving and running towards me. I smiled. He was _so_ weird.

He stopped in front of me, his black hair wild.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" He said, taking my hand. He looked stress, and worried, but when his hand met mine, he just smiled, and all of that stress and worriedness washed away.

"Oh, I've been getting ready for the _Report_ tonight," I told him, confused at the reason why he wanted to see _me_.

I had turned sixteen no later then a whole month beforehand, so it was getting close to Christmas. Pierce and Calista had decorated for Christmas already, and their kids, English, their oldest daughter who was six, and their two twin sons, Harrison and Austen, who were both two, seemed to always be eating candy canes, or at least always have candy canes with them. English would go around offering candy canes to the guards who were stationed outside her bedroom. At the memory, I smiled.

"Hey princess," Alex waved a hand in front of my face and I slapped it away.

"What?" I asked, in an annoyed but playful voice. Alex was still that annoying little boy he was before. And he _still_ stole my stuff. But instead of stuffed animals, which I still had, they were just sitting on my bed with my pillows, he stole my tiaras, shoes, books, and even occasionally he snuck into my bedroom and I'd find that Lord Lewis was missing from the pile and I'd have to hunt him down.

"Look above you," he said smirking and I narrowed my eyes at him, then glanced up.

Above my head was a small green leaf with red little fruit looking things hanging from it too. Mistletoe. I groaned and Alex wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You stink," I said to him, looking annoyed. He just shrugged and leaned in, kissing my softly on the lips.

Just so you know, that _had_ been the first time, I ever kissed Alex. Other then when I was six and he was nine and Pierce dared us to do so. But that didn't count. This didn't really count either, but it felt so good that I wanted it to count.

"Is that all you needed from me?" I asked when his lips left mine. They were still fairly close, and I could feel his breath on my lips, but I tried, so hard, to ignore it.

"No, not really," he said, then smiled, reaching over and pulling something from my hair.

"Hey!" I yelled as he took my bow. I raced after him, and stumbled into a dark room. When the lights came on, and I saw the cameras rolling, I realized that this was the _Report._ I was on the _Report_ with Alex now holding my hand. I quickly tried to smooth things out, and untangle my hand from Alex's, but it wasn't working. I turned to see Calista have her hand over her mouth and Pierce looked happy, though his right eyebrow twitched with worry. I was really confused now.

I turned back to Alex, but I didn't see him.

"Maggie?" Alex's voice rang throughout my ears. I looked down. He was on one knee. And that's when I realized the reason he was here in the first place. He was here in Illea to propose to me, live, on the _Report._

"Will you, Magenta Schreave, marry me?" He asked, and I had realized that I wasn't listening for the whole first section of his speech. I tried not to show that when I nodded.

"Yes!" I said covering my mouth. My voice was quiet and squeaky, but Alex heard it. He picked me up in one big swoop and kissed me.

I pulled away as the crowd cheered. I tried to read Alex's eyes, anything.

"Alex...?"

"Maggie."

 _Back to present day_

My dress fit perfectly, and I turned to see Calista crying tears of joy.

"So I'm guess you love it?" I giggled and she nodded, "Yes, yes, double yes! Alex is going to love you!"

"He kind of already does," I laughed and Calista shrugged.

"I know that," she teased and started pushing me towards the door, "Now come on, come on, Pierce is going to walk you down the isle. It's time to go!"

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!" I said as she pushed me right into Pierce.

Alex

I stood at the end of that stupid isle waiting for her.

Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

I honestly just wanted to break down those idiotic doors and take her away. When was she going to come out? When was I going to be able to see her? Couldn't he just say what he needed to say quickly and then we could kiss? Fireworks always erupted in my mouth when we kissed, which had only been a couple times since I proposed. I bit my lip. Where was she? It couldn't take _this_ long to get ready right? She was already beautiful enough, why did she need anything else?

I found myself starting to worry.

Maggie had always been like a diamond to me. I was like a really possessive dog, and Maggie was the small little bone. I didn't want any other dog- er, I mean, guy, to have her. I wanted Maggie. And has selfish as it sounded, I wanted her to myself.

When the music started playing, I was dying of joy. I wanted to see her, to touch her, to squeeze her hands and smile at her. When the doors opened, and everyone stood up, I could get _that_ good of a view of her. And that was _all_ I wanted.

She walked down the isle, smiling, but she was looking around, not looking at me. This, immediately, made my heart sink into my stomach and my mood deflate. Pierce held onto her tightly. I knew he was nervous. He didn't want to give his little sister away so easily, even though I knew he trust me. But he trust e with other things. He trusted me with the cupcakes for a party, even though I usually ate them all. He trusted me to cut the paper's evenly, even though they somewhat always turned out in the end to be snowflakes. He trusted me to make sure I didn't let Maggie keep _any_ crayons in her pockets. But I just happen to really like rainbows.

He handed her over and she looked at me, smiling. My heart was raised from my stomach quickly and my mood was instantly back to that happy emotion I had found lying somewhere deep in my heart when I proposed.

I didn't listen to what the guy said. I only heard when he said my name, and I'd been to enough weddings to know what happened. Plus, I listened to Maggie.

At the end, when he said, "you may now kiss the bride," I think I might have kissed her too much.

She broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Wow, you must have been waiting for that for a long time," she smiled and I nodded eagerly, "Definitely."

She giggled, making my heart leap and we left the room. We only got like five minutes before everyone else piled into the next room, but I loved it.

Maggie leaned her head on my shoulder. It was during those fives minutes, and she looked tired.

"Hey princess," he whispered to her. She smiled, "Hi," she said quietly.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer, "You okay?"

She opened her eyes and looked at me, "Of course. I just want to go to bed."

"We can do that," I said, getting ready to stand up, but she put her hand on my chest to stop me. She put her head on my chest too, and I think I died.

"We have company you know Alex. It's not just us," she said. I sighed, "I wish it were just us."

She giggled and snuggled into me, right when people started coming in.

 **CUTE! I want to thank EVERYONE for reading this story and reviewing! I hoped you liked this last chapter thing. I really liked it! I hope all of you read the sequel! It will be called 35 Reasons Why! Yay! Thanks and I just want to say thank you to everyone out there again! You all are awesome!**

 **THANK YOU ALL! FOREVER AND ALWAYS!**

 **MABubbles!**

 **Check out the sequel on my profile!**


End file.
